Let Me Be Your Kitten
by Mystera II
Summary: Ein Unfall im Verwandlungsunterricht hat bedeutende Folgen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Hier meine nächste Geschichte.

_**Titel**_: Let Me Be Your Kitten

**_Rating_**: M

- aber nur wegen einer winzigen Stelle im Epilog

**_Status_**: Abgeschlossen, wenn ich also mal an einem Sonntag nichts hochlade einfach eine Nachricht schicken,

dann habe ich es nämlich einfach vergessen und werde es schnell nachholen.

_**Pairing**_: Harry/Severus

_**Summary**_: Ein missglückter Zauber und seine Folgen.

* * *

LET ME BE YOUR KITTEN

**1. Kapitel**

Ein gequälter Laut entrang sich leise Harrys Kehle, während er mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den brennenden Schmerz anzukämpfen versuchte, der in Wellen durch seinen ganzen Körper flutete. Seine Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen, seine Knochen sich zu verbiegen, seine Augen pochten und von der Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn ging ein sengender Schmerz aus, der ihn glauben ließ, dass sein Kopf kurz vor dem Zerbersten stand.

Gepeinigt rollte der junge Zauberer sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und versuchte möglichst gleichmäßig zu atmen, während er ein weiteres Stöhnen unterdrückte. Er war ja an Schmerzen gewöhnt, aber so etwas wie gerade hatte er noch niemals gefühlt. Das war schlimmer als jeder Cruzio.

Der Schmerz flaute kurzzeitig ein wenig ab, kehrte dann jedoch mit der brachialen Gewalt eines Tsunamis zurück und überrollte ihn gnadenlos.

„Argh"

Blut rann über sein schweißnasses, totenbleiches Gesicht, und tropfte auf das weiße Bettlaken, als er sich vom Schmerz überwältigt, hart auf die Unterlippe biss. Neben den Qualen, die er in diesem Moment erlitt, bemerkte er es nicht einmal. Wild warf er sich auf dem Bett umher. Nichts war für ihn existent, als dieser Schmerz, der ihn zu zerfressen schien.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie Madame Pomfrey, als sie das Zimmer betrat, bei seinem Anblick einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß und ein Tablett mit Heiltränken fallen ließ. Er bemerkte auch weder, wie sie einen Hauselfen rief und diesen nach Dumbledore und Snape sandte, noch, dass sie an sein Bett eilte und versuchte ihm einen schmerzstillenden Trank einzuflößen, woran sie jedoch scheiterte.

Auch die Ankunft der beiden Professoren blieb von ihm unbemerkt. Der Schmerz war alles was er wahrzunehmen vermochte.

Dann jedoch flaute der Schmerz mit einem Mal ab.

Poppy hatte es mit Hilfe von Snape und Dumbledore letztendlich doch noch geschafft ihm einen starken Schmerztrank zu verabreichen, den Severus aus den Kerkern mitgebracht hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer entspannte sich Harry, als der Schmerz so weit zurückgegangen war, dass er damit umgehen konnte. Er spürte, wie sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit über ihn legte. Langsam driftete er in den Schlaf ab.

Das Letzte, was er wahrnahm bevor die Welt um ihn herum versank, war ein leichter Kräuterduft, der ihn beruhigend einhüllte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, dann war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

* * *

Ein leises Stöhnen durchdrang die Stille der abgedunkelten Krankenstation, als sich in einem der Betten eine, bei dem konfusen Lichtverhältnissen nur schattenhaft wahrnehmbare Gestalt zu bewegen begann und sich dann vorsichtig aufrichtete. Grüne Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit auf und blickten sich unsicher und fragend um, wanderten über die sterilen weißen Betten, die dichten Trennvorhänge und die ebenfalls weißen Wände ohne dass auch nur ein Funken von Erkennen in ihnen zu erkennen war.

_Wo bin ich hier?_

Wieder ließ die nur schwer erkennbare Gestalt, ein Junge von 17 Jahren, den Blick durch die Krankenstation wandern und wieder brachte es ihr nicht den Hauch einer Erkenntnis ein.

_Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich diesen Ort eigentlich kenne und ihn nicht besonders mag, aber ich komme einfach nicht darauf wo ich bin._

Der Junge schlug die Bettdecke zurück und wollte gerade aufstehen, als mit einem Mal Stimmen außerhalb des Raumes laut wurden, die sich immer weiter näherten. Sie klangen ausgebracht.

„…in der Nacht ganz plötzlich. Ich habe alles versucht, aber der Zauber scheint permanent zu sein!", meinte gerade eine weibliche Stimme, die dem Jungen, der nun bewegungslos auf seinem Bett saß und lauschte, irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Und Harry hat wirklich …" Auch diese Stimme kannte er. Ganz sicher … aber woher nur?

„Ja Mr. Weasley zum zwanzigsten Mal … er hat!"

„Haben sie denn auch wirklich in allen Büchern nach einem Gegenzauber gesucht?" Eine weitere Stimme schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein und der Junge konnte ein Schnauben vernehmen.

„Nein Mrs. Granger … natürlich habe ich mir wahllos irgendeinen Zauber herausgepickt und dann, als dieser nicht funktioniert hat, direkt aufgegeben!" Die weibliche Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Nana, immer mit der Ruhe meine Liebe … ich bin mir sicher, dass Ms. Granger dich mit ihrer Frage keineswegs beleidigen wollte. Nun lasst uns doch erst einmal nach unserem Sorgenkind sehen!"

Während der Junge noch damit beschäftigt war, zu ergründen, weshalb ihm diese Stimme allesamt so bekannt vorkamen, öffnete sich die Türe zum Krankenflügel und Licht flutete in den bislang dunklen Raum.

Mit einem Fauchen kniff der Junge die Augen zu.

_Zu hell …_

„HARRY!"

Laut und schrill gellte die Stimme, die laut dem Gespräch vorhin zu einer Ms. Granger gehören sollte, in den Ohren des Jungen und ein schweres Gewicht landete auf ihm, während sich Arme um seinen Körper schlangen und der Geruch von Orangen und altem Pergament ihm in die Nase stieg. Das Mädchen klammerte sich an ihm fest und begann wie ein Wasserfall auf ihn einzureden.

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und ließ ein erneutes Fauchen ertönen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm die Nähe dieser Person unangenehm.

Nun näherten sich auch noch die anderen Personen seinem Bett und eine Flutwelle von Geräuschen und Düften brach über den Jungen hinein. Es waren zu viele Sinneseindrücke auf einmal, als das er sie hätte verarbeiten können.

Immer mal wieder konnte er den Namen Harry aus dem Sprachgewirr heraushören, welches in seinen Ohren schmerzte, jedoch ansonsten nichts mit dem Gesagten anfangen und nach und nach ergriff Angst von ihm Besitz.

_Wer sind diese Menschen? Was wollen sie von mir? Wer ist dieser Harry?_

_Es ist zu laut! _

_Lasst mich in Ruhe!_

Niemand schien die Angst des Jungen zu bemerken, die immer weiter anstieg und schließlich zu Panik wurde. Sein Denken setzte aus, seine Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle und nur noch ein Gedanke war in ihm vorhanden … Flucht.

Mit einer überraschenden Bewegung stieß er eine der Personen, einen Jungen mit leuchtend roten Haaren, der nach Schokolade und Besenpolitur roch, von sich und huschte dann an den nach ihm greifenden Händen vorbei.

So schnell er konnte eilte er in die Richtung, aus welcher die Personen vorhin gekommen waren, als er jedoch an der Türe ankam, fand er diese verschlossen vor. Sein Blick huschte umher, während er immer wieder jemandem ausweichen musste, der versuchte ihn zu fassen zu bekommen. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Und die Stimmen wurden immer lauter, hallten in seinen Ohren und verursachten ihm stechende Kopfschmerzen.

_Weg … ich muss weg von hier … von diesen Menschen …_

Panisch sah er sich nach einem Fluchtweg um.

Da fiel sein Blick auf einen sehr hohen Schrank. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ging er ein wenig in die Hocke und sprang …

* * *

„Und wehe es ist nicht wirklich etwas Wichtiges, weswegen mich dieser alte Zausel in einer der wichtigsten Brauphasen von meinem Trank wegbeordert … dann kann er sich schon einmal darauf freuen eine Überraschung von mir in einem seiner Zitronendrops zu finden!"

Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck eilte Severus Snape durch die Gänge der Schule und veranlasste mit seinem Blick, aus dem reine Mordgier sprach, selbst Peeves dazu schnellstens Reißaus zu nehmen. Wenn der Tränkemeister in dieser Stimmung war, wagte es sich niemand, der noch bei klarem Verstand war, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Naja, bis auf Dumbledore, aber dem sprachen ja selbst seine Befürworter ab und an jeglichen gesunden Menschenverstand ab. Damit fiel er wohl aus der Wertung raus.

„Mich zur Krankenstation zu beordern, als sei ich irgendeine Hauselfe …"

Mit sich bauschendem Umhang bog er um eine Ecke und brachte einen Hufflepuff Fünftklässler dazu, mit einem hastigen Sprung und einem mädchenhaften Quietschen hinter einer Rüstung in Deckung zu gehen. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal.

„Da hat doch unter Garantie dieses Potter-Balg was mit zu tun. Der Bengel macht nichts als Ärger!"

Schwungvoll entfernte Severus den Verschlusszauber von der Tür des Krankenflügels und stürmte mit blitzenden Augen und emotionslosem Gesicht in den Raum.

„Albus, ich…"

Er verstummte. So einen Anblick hatte er beim besten Willen nicht erwartet. Da standen der Schuldirektor, seine Stellvertreterin, die Krankenschwester sowie Potters zwei besten Freunde vor einem großen Schrank in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes und schienen wie wild auf diesen einzureden.

_Sind die jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht?_

„Was ist denn hier los?", schnappte er.

Anscheinend erleichtert fuhr Dumbledore zu seinem Tränkemeister herum. Ein leuchtend roter Kratzer zierte sein Gesicht. „Severus, mein Junge!" Aus der Stimme des alten Zauberers klang eine ungewohnte Hilflosigkeit. „Wie haben ein kleines Problem mit Harry. Er ist auf diesen Schrank geflüchtet und wir bekommen ihn da beim besten Willen nicht wieder herunter."

„War ja klar, dass Potter wieder einmal … Moment … auf dem Schrank? Geflüchtet?"

Ungläubig blickte der Schwarzhaarige zu dem beinahe zweimannhohen Möbelstück und konnte nun tatsächlich zwei bekannte grüne Augen erkennen, die von dort aus misstrauisch zu den bis gerade eben noch lockenden und bittenden Menschen weiter unten herabblickten. „Wie bei Salazar ist der Bengel denn da hoch gekommen und …" Seine Augen weiteten sich halb überrascht, hab ungläubig. „… sind das da Katzenohren auf seinem Kopf? Nein, warte … ich glaub ich will es gar nicht wissen. Wieso holt ihr ihn nicht einfach mit einem Zauber da runter?"

„Nun ja, wie es scheint hatte der missglückte Zauber, mit dem Mr. Longbottom Harry im Verwandlungsunterricht getroffen hat, ziemlich unerwartete Folgen. Er scheint heute Nacht einige Veränderungen durchlebt zu haben, die unter anderem Magieresistenz und beeindruckende Kletterkünste beinhalten. Außerdem verfügt er nun über die von dir erwähnten Katzenohren und einem dazu passenden Schwanz … und Krallen!" Er betastete den Kratzer an seiner Wange und Severus konnte ein wenig Schadenfreude nicht unterdrücken. „Alle unsere Zauber prallen auf jeden Fall vollkommen wirkungslos von ihm ab. Zudem scheint er uns im Moment nicht zu erkennen, weshalb er auch auf den Schrank geflüchtet ist." Severus Augenbrauen machten sich selbstständig und wanderten in Richtung Harransatz. „Wir versuchen jetzt schon seit beinahe einer Stunde ihn dort herunter zu bekommen, aber er reagiert auf niemanden von uns und greift jeden an, der ihm zu nahe kommt."

„Ach und ihr denkt, dass ich mehr Erfolg haben würde als ihr?", fragte Severus mit einem beißenden Unterton und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich … wahrscheinlich stelle ich mich einfach vor den Schrank und sage Mister Potter kommen Sie sofort herunter und schon tut er es. Das ist doch …"

Ein leises Geräusch aus Richtung des Schrankes unterbrach ihn in seiner kleinen Rede. Noch vollkommen in seiner sarkastischen Stimmung gefangen, drehte er sich schwungvoll herum. Seine Robe flatterte auf Grund der Bewegung wild um seinen Körper herum.

Doch was er da sah, ließ sich seine sarkastische Stimmung verflüchtigen wie Nebel an einem warmen Sommertag.

Harry Potter war von seinem Schrank herunter gekommen und bewegte sich nun mit funkelnden Augen geschmeidig auf ihn zu.

* * *

Als Severus den Krankenflügel betreten hatte, hatten sich auch die anderen im Raum befindlichen Personen zu ihm umgewandt und zustimmend nickend Albus Ausführungen verfolgt. Dabei achtete niemand von ihnen mehr auf Harry. Wenn sie es getan hätten, wäre ihnen aufgefallen, dass dieser sich mit einem Mal ziemlich seltsam verhielt.

Neugierig schnüffelte er in der Luft herum, sein Schwanz peitschte aufgeregt von einer Seite zur anderen und er hatte seine Ohren gespitzt, während er auf irgendetwas zu lauschen schien. Alles Aggressive war aus seiner Haltung gewichen und man konnte sehen, wie die Anspannung nach und nach aus seinem Körper verschwand. Seine grünen Augen hefteten sich auf den Tränkemeister und begannen wie Edelsteine zu funkeln.

Er wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendetwas an diesem Fremden, war anders als an den anderen Menschen, die ihm mit ihren lauten Stimmen Schmerzen zugefügt hatten und ihm Angst einjagten. Seine Stimme war ruhig und samtig. Wie Balsam wirkte sie auf seine schmerzenden Ohren und vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl der Ruhe. Ein Duft nach frischen und getrockneten Kräutern ging von ihm aus, der ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam und aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich mit einem Mal gewiss, dass er bei ihm in Sicherheit wäre.

Auf einmal war in seinem Kopf nur noch ein Gedanke, er wollte zu diesem Mann mit der Samtstimme.

Anmutig streckte der schwarzhaarige Katzenjunge seine, vom auf dem Schrank hocken leicht steifen Glieder. Kurz wanderte sein Blick zu den sich immer noch auf den Mann mit der Samtstimme konzentrierenden Menschen unter sich, bevor er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung vom Schrank schwang und federnd, mit nur einem leisen Geräusch, auf dem Boden aufkam.

Obwohl das Geräusch wirklich sehr leise und daher kaum zu hören war, lenkte es die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit doch wieder auf Harry zurück.

„HARRY!" Freudig wollte Hermine auf ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund zulaufen und ihm um den Hals fallen, hielt jedoch erschrocken inne, als jener mit einem lauten Fauchen zur Seite auswich. „Aber Harry …" Verletzt blickte Hermine zu ihrem besten Freund, der sie feindselig anblickte und dessen leuchtend grünen Augen jede ihrer Bewegungen aufs Genaueste zu beobachten schienen.

Lauernd. Misstrauisch.

Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb Harry auf diese Art und Weise auf sie reagierte. Sie war immerhin seine beste Freundin … weshalb verhielt er sich dann so, als wenn sie ihm irgendeinen Schaden zufügen wollte?

Doch Harry war sich nicht klar, dass sie ihm nicht schaden wollte, wenn sie auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Ihre laute, helle Stimme schmerzte in seinen empfindlichen Ohren und ihre Nähe löste in ihm den Drang aus in die am weitesten entfernte Ecke des Raumes oder auch direkt wieder auf den Schrank zu flüchten.

Weder sie, noch der ihn vollkommen entgeistert und ansatzweise verärgert betrachtende Ron, noch der nachdenkliche Dumbledore oder die beiden besorgt wirkenden Frauen Poppy und Minerva hatten für ihn irgendeine andere Bedeutung als die einer potenziellen Gefahr.

Sie hatten ihm schon Schmerzen bereitet und machten es immer wieder. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen sich in ihre Nähe zu begeben.

Von ganz alleine wanderte sein Blick zurück zu seinem Ruhepol inmitten all seiner Angst, dem dunklen Mann mit der Samtstimme, dessen Duft Geborgenheit und Schutz versprach.

Unergründliche Katzenaugen trafen auf tiefschwarze Iriden, in denen er eine ebensolche Abneigung gegen das Verhalten dieser Menschen lesen konnte, wie er sie empfand.

Dieser Mann verstand ihn.

_Wenn ich nur zu ihm gelangen kann, dann bin ich sicher!_

Tief zog der Schwarzhaarige den Duft nach Kräutern ein, der von einem Luftzug zu ihm geweht wurde. Er konnte spüren, wie die Anspannung, die ihn bei der Annäherung des brünetten Mädchens ergriffen hatte, von ihm abfiel und einem Gefühl der Ausgeglichenheit Platz machte.

Geschmeidig setzte er sich in Bewegung, schlich mit katzengleicher Anmut auf den Mann zu, während er sorgsam darauf achtete nicht zu nahe an eine der anderen Personen zu kommen. Diese waren wieder in rege Diskussionen verfallen und riefen immer wieder diesen Namen, Harry, wobei sich ihre Stimmen wie Nadeln in seinen Kopf bohrten und verhinderten, dass er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Wäre da nicht dieser Duft gewesen, dieser Blick aus den schwarzen Augen, diese Gewissheit bald in Sicherheit zu sein, dann währe er so weit weg geflüchtet, wie es ihm nur möglich war. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich vollständig auf sein Ziel … seinen Ruhepol.

„Mister Potter … was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?"

Wieder legte sich die samtene Stimme wie Balsam auf seine gequälten Ohren. Er befand sich nun kaum noch einen Meter von dem dunklen Mann entfernt, der rückwärts vor ihm zurückwich, bis er mit den Kniekehlen an ein Bett stieß und aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten auf diesem zum Sitzen kam.

Kurz blitzte es in den grünen Augen des Jungen freudig auf, dann war er mit einer fließenden Bewegung direkt vor dem nach Kräutern duftenden Mann und ließ sich geschmeidig auf dessen Schoß gleiten.

Mit einem leisen Schnurren schmiegte er sich eng an den schlanken, warmen Körper und vergrub sein Gesicht in der weiten, duftenden Robe.

_So schön … so sicher … so ... zuhause_

* * *

„Mister Potter!"

Fassungslos blickte Severus Snape auf seinen Hassschüler Nr. 1, welcher es sich gemütlich zusammengerollt auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht, den Kopf an seiner Brust geborgen und einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen hatte und ein lautes Schnurren von sich gab.

Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Bestimmt träumte er nur … obwohl … nicht einmal in seinen wildesten (Alb-)Träumen hätte er sich so etwas zusammenphantasieren können.

Ein in einen Katzenmenschen verwandelter Harry Potter, der keinen seiner Freunde an sich heran ließ, sich dafür aber gerade ihn zum Kuscheln aussuchte.

Und gleich kam bestimmt noch Voldemort durch die Tür und verkündete, dass er seine Pläne zur Ergreifung der Weltherrschaft zugunsten einer Karriere als Eiskunstläufer aufgeben wollte. (A/N: Diesen Satz widme ich Heroldine und ihrer infernalen Eisrevue! *knuddel*)

Hilfe suchend sah Severus zu Dumbledore, dem es ebenso wie Poppy, McGonagall, Hermine und Ron die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Allerdings zeigte sich in seinen blauen Augen neben der Überraschung noch ein seltsames Funkeln, das in Severus den Wunsch weckte ganz schnell ganz weit weg zu flüchten. Bislang hatte dieses Funkeln noch niemals etwas Gutes bedeutet.

Das letzte Mal, als er dieses Funkeln gesehen hatte, war damit zu Ende gegangen, dass er sich inmitten einer Horde anscheinend geisteskranker Menschen wieder gefunden hatte, welche sich in vollkommen lächerliche Kostüme geworfen hatten und im Halbsuff irgendwelchen übergroßen, kunterbunten Autos so seltsame Worte wie „Kamelle" oder „Alaaf" entgegen brüllten, um dann mit Süßigkeiten beworfen zu werden.

Was ja noch nicht einmal so schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn der verrückte alte Hahn ihm nicht mit einem Zauber ein mehr als peinliches Kostüm aufgezwungen hätte, welches er selbst weder verändert noch ausziehen konnte. So musste er den ganzen Tag als rosa Osterhase durch die Gegend laufen.

Und um dem ganzen dann noch den Zauberhut aufzusetzen, hatte Dumbledore am nächsten Abend allen Lehrern am Lehrertisch mit einem breiten Lächeln erzählt, was für ein süßes Häschen er doch gewesen wäre und wie gut ihm die Farbe Rosa doch stehen würde.

Danach hatte es ihn Wochen gekostet, bis Hagrid bei seinem Anblick nicht mehr in Gelächter ausgebrochen war und er seinen Ruf im Kollegium wieder hergestellt hatte.

Nicht, dass die Geschichte nicht ab und an noch einmal aufgewärmt würde. Immerhin war es ja immer so, dass diese Art von Blamagen einfach nicht tot zu bekommen waren. So hatte er zu seinem letzten Geburtstag von Minerva einen rosa Stoffhasen bekommen. Oh Freude!

War es dem derart geschädigten Tränkemeister da zu verdenken, dass sich beim Anblick der funkelnden Augen seines Mentors seine Nackenhaare alarmiert aufstellten und ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm aufstieg? Er dachte nicht.

Dennoch entschied er sich zuerst einmal dafür seine Alarm schlagenden Gefühle zu ignorieren und stattdessen die bestehende Situation zu regeln.

„Mister Potter, ich verlange dass sie augenblicklich von mir runter gehen. Sofort!"

Die einzige Reaktion des Katzenjungen auf die Worte seines Lehrers bestand darin, kurz seinen Kopf zu heben und ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen schläfrig anzublinzeln, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Brust sinken ließ und das Gesicht im Stoff der schwarzen Robe vergrub. Das Schnurren wurde ein wenig lauter.

„Albus …", wandte er sich an seinen Mentor.

Der schien sich in der kurzen Zeit, in welcher sich Severus mit Harry beschäftigt hatte, wieder gesammelt zuhaben und bedachte ihn nun mit einem Lächeln.

„Wunderbar mein Junge, du hast ihn von seinem Schrank herunter gebracht."

„Albus, er sitzt auf meinem Schoss … das ist nicht besser!"

„…"

„Mach was!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als der Schulleiter ihn nur weiterhin lächelnd und mit glitzernden Augen betrachtete.

Auf diese Worte hin setzte sich eine nun ebenfalls wieder aus ihrem Schock erwachte Madam Pomfrey in Bewegung, um den Jungen vom Schoss des Mannes zu holen, doch sobald sie sich ihnen auf eine gewisse Distanz genähert hatte, fuhr der Kopf des Jungen zu ihr herum und ein warnendes Fauchen erklang. Fangzähne blitzten gefährlich auf.

Severus zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich die Krallen des Jungen durch den Stoff seiner Robe hindurch in seine Haut bohrten.

Wie es aussah, würde es nicht so leicht sein, ihm seine unwillkommene Last wieder abzunehmen.

_Mit dem Jungen hab ich auch nichts als Ärger_.

Die Warnung des Katzenmenschen verstehend, wich Poppy zurück und Harry lehnte sich wieder gegen Severus. Doch war seine Körperhaltung nun angespannt und eine seiner Hände krallten sich in den schwarzen Stoff. Die andere war immer noch um die Taille des Tränkemeisters geschlungen.

„Also so schon einmal nicht." Auf diese Feststellung hin schenkte Severus dem Schulleiter einen finsteren Blick.

_Gut erkannt Kapitän Offensichtlich und was nun?_, dachte er und schnaubte innerlich.

Laut sagte er jedoch nichts, sondern zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach noch eine Weile seinen Willen lassen, immerhin wissen wir, dass wir mit unseren Zaubern bei ihm keine Wirkung erzielen und es scheint, als ob er sich gerade überaus wohl fühlen würde."

Ruckartig fuhr nun auch noch die zweite Augenbraue in die Höhe. Das konnte dieser alte Kauz doch jetzt nicht ernst meinen!

„Albus …", begann Severus mit mühsam ruhig gehaltener Stimme, wurde jedoch von Ron, dem bis dahin der Schock wohl die Sprache verschlagen hatte, unterbrochen.

„Das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein! Harry hasst Snape!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Aufregung und er machte einen Schritt auf seinen besten Freund und dessen unwilliges Kuschelkissen zu. „Harry komm sofort da weg!" Ein erneutes Fauchen, begleitet von einem schmerzhaften Zischen seitens Severus, stoppte auch ihn.

_Argh … Danke Weasley … und noch ein paar nette Kratzer … dafür wird Gryffindor in der nächsten Tränkestunde so viele Punkte verlieren, dass nicht einmal mehr Potter eine ausreichend große „Heldentat" vollbringen kann, um es wieder auszugleichen._

„Wunderbare Idee Mr. Weasley, weshalb haben wir nicht gleich versucht ihm einfach zu befehlen, was er tun soll, immerhin war Potter schon immer für seine Gehorsamkeit bekannt, nicht wahr?" Mit leichter Genugtuung beobachtete Severus, wie der Rotschopf vor seinem stechenden Blick zurückschreckte. „Hat sonst noch jemand einen ähnlich wunderbaren Einfall, oder könnten wir uns diesem Problem jetzt endlich einmal ernsthaft zuwenden? Ich habe unten einen sehr empfindlichen Trank auf dem Feuer, der meine Aufmerksamkeit benötigt. Wäre doch zu Schade, wenn Potter jetzt neben seinen eigenen Tränken auch noch meine ruinieren würde."

„Entschuldig bitte Severus." Das Funkeln in den Augen des Schulleiters sagte dem Tränkemeister, dass es diesem nicht wirklich leid tat.

_Dämlicher alter Ziegenbock! _

Alle verfielen in angestrengtes Brüten.

Totenstille breitete sich in Krankenflügel aus, nur unterbrochen von dem nach einiger Zeit leise wieder einsetzenden Schnurren des verwandelten Potters, der sich wieder entkrampfte und sich nun erneut völlig entspannt an seinen Lehrer schmiegte. Seinen Kopf hatte er diese Mal in dessen Halsbeuge vergraben und Severus konnte fühlen, wie sein Atem gleichmäßig über seine Haut strich und seine Haare ihn kitzelten. Der tiefschwarze Katzenschwanz hatte sich leicht um seinen Arm geschlungen und er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er gedankenverloren mit deinen Fingern durch das seidigweiche Fell strich.

Schnell hielt er die Hand still und sah sich um, ob irgendjemand Zeuge dieser peinlichen Szene geworden war. Er seufzte, als ihn Dumbledores Augen amüsiert entgegenfunkelten.

_Natürlich!_

Mit einem bösen Blick in Richtung seines Mentors, gab er sich wieder seinen Überlegungen hin.

Nicht, dass er seinen Trank jetzt noch würde retten können, der hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wahrscheinlich längst in eine unidentifizierbare schwarze Masse verwandelt, aber dennoch wäre es angenehm die Last auf seinem Schoß endlich wieder loszuwerden.

Severus verdrängte, dass besagte Last auf seinem Schoß schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört hatte ihn wirklich zu stören, die von dem Jungen ausgehende Wärme und das gleichmäßige Schnurren sogar beruhigend auf ihn wirkten.

„Ich glaub ich …" Fuhr mit einemmal Hermine Granger, deren Anwesenheit Severus bis dahin wohl wieder verdrängt haben musste, auf. Beim Klang ihrer hohen Stimme zuckte der Katzenjunge zusammen und seine Ohren zuckten hektisch hin und her.

„Pst! … Hätten Sie vielleicht die Freundlichkeit ein wenig leiserer zu sprechen? Ihr Freund scheint momentan auf laute Geräusche nicht gut zu reagieren und ich spüre nicht das geringsten Verlangen ihm erneut als Kratzbaum zu dienen."

Leicht errötend senkte das brünette Mädchen den Blick. „Entschuldigung, Sir!", sagte sie und bemühte sich nun ihre Stimme leiser zu halten. „Ich … Ich glaube nur, dass ich eine Idee habe, wie es klappen könnte.

Harry hat sich ja durch Nevilles Zauber anscheinend zum Teil in eine Katze verwandelt und eine Vielzahl von felinen Eigenschaften angenommen." Wie um diese Aussage zu bestätigen, begann Harry in diesem Moment erneut zu Schnurren. „Vielleicht können wir ihn ja mit ein wenig Katzenminze oder irgendetwas anderem, das Katzen mögen von Ihnen weglocken."

„Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!" Auf das Lob des Direktors hin begann das Mädchen zu strahlen. „Ich schlage jedoch vor, dass wir uns alle aus diesem Raum entfernen, da es scheint, dass Harry in seinem momentanen Zustand durch so viele Menschen beunruhigt wird und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das er sich von Severus weglotsen lässt, größer ist, wenn wir die beiden alleine lassen."

Man konnte sehen, dass sowohl das Mädchen, als auch ihr rothaariger Freund protestieren wollten, doch sie wurden von McGonagall und Poppy aus dem Raum herausgescheucht.

Auch Dumbledore machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, hielt jedoch noch einmal inne. „Melde dich doch bitte in meinem Büro, wenn du es geschafft hast dich von dem Jungen zu befreien. Poppy wird vor der Tür warten."

Dann verschwand er und Severus machte sich daran seine Bewegungsfreiheit zurückzuerlangen.

- tbc -


	2. Wie man die Katze

Hi meine Lieben!

Hier bin ich also wieder. Wie ich es euch versprochen hatte und voll des Dankes ob der positiven Reaktionen auf die Geschichte.

Es folgt nun ein sogenanntes _Zwischenkapitel_. Ist im Grunde wie ein normales Kapitel, nur war es am Anfang nicht eingeplant und wurde von mir dann später auf den Wusch eines Lesers hin geschrieben und eingefügt. Es gibt ein paar davon und sie sind daran zu erkennen, dass sie immer einen Titel besitzen.

So, jetzt viel Spaß!

* * *

LET ME BE YOUR KITTEN

**Wie man die Katze aus dem Sack …äh, vom Schoß bekommt**

Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss sich die Tür hinter Albus, Minerva, Poppy und den nur sehr unwillig den Raum verlassenden Gryffindors. Kurz war noch die Geräusche sich entfernender Stimmen und Schritte zu vernehmen, dann herrschte Stille, die nur durch das leise Schnurren des neu verwandelten Katzenmenschen gestört wurde.

Dieser löste nun, da die potenzielle Gefahr in Form der anderen Menschen nun endlich verschwinden war, seinen eisernen Griff von den Roben des Tränkemeisters. Vollkommen entspannt schmolz er geradezu gegen den Brustkorb des Mannes, beide Arme nun locker um seine Taille geschlungen und den Kopf auf seine Brust, genau über den gleichmäßig schlagenden Herzen, gebettet.

Nachdenklich blickte Severus in die Leere, mit seinen Gedanken bei der Frage, wie er Harry am besten wieder von seinem Schoß herunter bekommen konnte. Hermine hatte die Idee gehabt ihn mit irgendetwas zu ködern, dass auf Katzen eine lockende Wirkung besaß, doch wenn er ehrlich war, dann glaubte er nicht, dass diese Idee große Erfolgsaussichten hatte. Das wäre zu leicht.

Bei Harry Potter war niemals etwas leicht. Oh nein! Harry Potter war einer jener Menschen, die die der Lage waren auf einer vollkommen ebenen Fläche den einzigen Stein zu finden und über diesen zu stolpern. Er war einer dieser Menschen, die an einem sonnigen Tag vom Blitz getroffen wurden.

Zu glauben, das gerade er einem einen leichten Ausweg bieten würde, war wie daran zuglauben, dass Fudge eines Tages so etwas ähnliches wie Kompetenz entwickeln würde. Reinster Wunschglaube. Ein Zeichen geistiger Umnachtung.

So gesehen eigentlich kein Wunder, dass der Direktor von der Idee begeistert gewesen war.

In seinen Gedanken gefangen bemerkte Severus nicht einmal, wie seiner Finger von ganz alleine wieder ihren Weg in das weiche Fell des immer noch um sein Handgelenk geschlungenen Katzenschwanzes gewandert waren und nun sanft durch dieses hindurch fuhren.

Erst als der Junge auf seinem Schoß sich zufrieden Seufzend noch ein wenig enger an ihn schmiegte und etwas Unverständliches murmelte, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Realisierend was er da machte, ließ Severus von dem Fell ab. Harrys unzufriedenes Murren ignorierend zog er seinen Zauberstab.

_Ich kann es genau so gut erst einmal mit Grangers Idee versuchen_, dachte er, _irgendwo muss ich schließlich beginnen und dies ist ein ebenso guter Anfang wie jeder Andere._

„Potter?", sagte er halblaut, dabei hoffend zwar die Aufmerksamkeit des Katzenmenschen zu wecken, ihn jedoch nicht zu erschrecken. Auf eine weitere Begegnung mit seinen Krallen konnte er wirklich gut verzichten.

Nur widerwillig hob Harry seinen Kopf von seiner gemütlichen Position auf der Brust des Tränkemeisters. Schläfrige grüne Augen trafen auf bodenlose schwarze.

Katzenohren zuckten du zeigten an, dass der Junge ganz Ohr war.

_Wunderbar, _dachte Severus sarkastisch, _Jetzt muss er nur noch lernen auch auf das zu hören, was man ihm sagt._

Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabs ließ er auf dem nächstgelegenen Bett einen riesigen Topf voller Katzengras erscheinen, der beinahe die gesamte Fläche der Matratze einnahm. Wortlos wies er auf die Ansammlung auf dem Bett und ungewöhnlich gehorsam drehte Harry den Kopf um sich das beschworene Grün anzusehen. Er schnupperte kurz, allerdings schienen es seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht besonders lange halten zu können, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später wandte er seinen Kopf wieder zu Severus herum. Fragend legte er den Kopf schief. Ja, und?, schienen seine Augen zu fragen.

Mit einem Flick ließ Severus alles wieder verschwinden.

_Ich frage mich, ob Albus mich Gryffindor die fünf Punkte wieder abziehen lässt?... Und was jetzt?_

* * *

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Harry an diesem Tag erwacht war, fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen.

Die Menschen, die ihn bedrängt und seinen Fluchtinstinkt geweckt hatten, waren endlich verschwunden und mit ihnen waren die Geräusche und Gerüche verschwunden, welche seine empfindlichen Sinne überlastet hatten. Einzig der dunkle Mann, sein Ruhepol, war nun noch mit ihm im Raum, doch er störte nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Seine Gegenwart war angenehm, sein Duft dezent und tröstlich. Wenn er sprach, dann war seine Stimme dunkel und warm wie Samt. Nicht alles was er sagte, ergab einen Sinn für Harry, aber in seinem momentanen Zustand reichte es ihm vollkommen, einfach nur auf die Tonlage seiner Stimme zu lauschen und zu spüren, wie die Worte durch seinen Brustkorb vibrierten.

Der Stoff der Robe, in der er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte, war weich, der darunter verborgene Körper fest. Es fühlte sich richtig an sich an den anderen zu schmiegen, sich in seine Wärme sinken zu lassen und dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag zu lauschen.

Hier war er sicher. Er hatte vom ersten Moment an gewusst, dass es so sein würde. Hatte es instinktiv gefühlt.

Sein Ruhepol sagte etwas. Etwas in seinem Tonfall sagte ihm, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit wollte, also hob Harry widerwillig den Kopf und blickte ihm fragend in die Augen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie der Mann einen Stab durch die Luft schwang, doch er ignorierte es. Die anderen Menschen hatten auch solche Teile gehabt und damit herumgewedelt. Es waren einige bunte Lichter erschienen, die ihm in den Augen geschmerzt hatten, doch ansonsten waren sie vollkommen uninteressant gewesen. Lieber schaute er noch ein wenig in die schwarzen Augen seines Ruhepols und …

_Hey! Warum schaust du weg?_

Der Blick der schwarzen Augen richtete sich auf etwas hinter seinem Rücken und der dunkle Mann zeigte mit der Hand auf etwas.

_Ist da irgendwas, dass ich mir ansehen soll?_, fragte sich Harry und drehte seinen Kopf neugierig in die ihm gewiesene Richtung. Dort, auf einem Bett, breitete sich ein saftig grüner Pflanzenteppich aus. Harry fragte sich nicht, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Es war, als ob er schon häufiger erlebt hätte, wie Sachen aus dem Nichts erschienen waren. Was vielleicht so war. Seine Erinnerung war gerade nicht besonders gut. Alles was vor seinem Aufwachen lag, war irgendwie verschwommen, wie hinter einem dichten Nebel verborgen. Wo auch immer das Grünzeug auch hergekommen war, nun war es da. Und es roch gar nicht mal so übel.

Harry schnupperte. Wirklich nicht schlecht. Vielleicht wäre er jetzt unter anderen Umständen aufgestanden und hätte dich die Pflanze aus der Nähe angesehen, doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt war er bei seinem Ruhepol und so gut die Pflanze auch riechen mochte, sein Ruhepol roch noch tausendmal besser.

_Ich frage mich nur, weshalb er mir das gezeigt hat._

Schnell gelangweilt drehte der Katzenjunge dem Katzengras auf dem anderen Bett wieder den Rücken zu und sah mit schräg gelegtem Kopf zu dem anderen Mann. Verwirrung sprach aus seinen grünen Augen. Er verstand nicht ganz, was ihm der andere da hatte zeigen wollen. Dieses Grünzeug? Es hatte ja einen wirklich netten Duft, aber mehr war da nun wirklich nicht dran.

Als der Mann seinen Stab wieder durch die Luft schwang, ließ Harry sich erneut gegen seine Brust sinken.

Er könnte sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was das ganze sollte … oder er könnte noch ein wenig die Nähe seines Ruhepols genießen.

Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht wirklich schwer.

* * *

_So, was versuche ich als Nächstes?, _überlegte sich Severus, während Harry seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Brust sinken ließ und einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich gab. _Selina hat gerne alle möglichen Dinge gejagt und Potter ist immerhin Sucher. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass sein Jagdinstinkt durch die Verwandlung nur noch verstärkt worden ist. Einen Versuch ist es wert._

Ein Moment der Konzentration – was gar nicht so leicht ist, wenn man einen schnurrenden, schmusebedürftigen Katzenjungen auf dem Schoss hat – und dir passende Beschwörung und schon flitzte ein Katzenspielzeug über den Boden der Krankenstation.

Harrys einzige Reaktion bestand darin, seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er das Spielzeug mit den Augen verfolgen konnte. Das war nicht viel, aber immerhin mehr, als er mit dem Katzengras erreicht hatte, also entschloss Severus sich es weiterhin in diese Richtung zu versuchen.

Nacheinander transformierte er das Spielzeug zuerst in ein herumkugelndes Wollknäuel, dann einen springenden Gummiball, der von einer Wand an die andere titschte und ihn einmal beinahe getroffen hätte, und schließlich, weil ihm nichts anderes mehr einfiel, in einen Schnatz.

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit lang nicht auch nur ein einziges Mal auch nur den Anschein gereckt, sich von seinem Schoß zu bewegen. Nur, als der Ball auf sie zugeflogen war, hatte er ein leises Fauchen von sich gegeben. Als nun der Schnatz durch den Raum schwirrte und ihre Köpfe umkreiste, zeigte er endlich eine deutlichere Reaktion. Zu Severus Bedauern, bestand diese jedoch nicht darin, ihm seine Bewegungsfreiheit zurück zu geben. Nein, seine Reaktion bestand darin, dass er, als der Schnatz gerade einmal wieder an ihren Köpfen vorbeisausen wollte, seine Hand hervorschnellte, und den flinken, kleinen Ball zielsicher aus der Luft pflückte. Zufrieden mit seiner Beute, ließ er sich dann wieder gegen Severus sinken.

Dieser hatte große Augen bekommen. Merlin, dass war wirklich schnell gegangen.

_Das mit dem Quidditschpokal können wir dann wohl vergessen!_

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte Severus diesen Gedanken. Quidditsch war nun nicht gerade sein größtes Problem. Erst einmal musste er sehen, dass er aus diesem Raum wegkam, DANN konnte er sich über den Zauberersport den Kopf zerbrechen. Vielleicht würde er ja Albus davon überzeugen können, dass es den anderen Schülern gegenüber unfair wäre Potter in seiner neuen Form spielen zu lassen. Obwohl … nein, eher würde der alte Zausel von seinen Zitronendrops auf Erdbeerdragees umsteigen, als seinen Goldjungen vom Quidditsch auszuschließen. Dummer Gedanke!

_Severus konzentrier dich!_

…

_Aber er hat den Schnatz wirklich verdammt schnell gefangen!_

* * *

_Was ist denn das?_

Eine rasche Bewegung am Boden lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Erneut löste er sich von seinem Ruheplatz an der Brust des Tränkemeisters und drehte sich so, dass er eine bessere Sicht hatte. Da war es wieder, etwas Kleines, Buntes sauste über den Fußboden, drehte Kreise, verschwand unter den Betten und tauchte wieder auf, nur um dann abrupt die Richtung zu wechseln. Harry fühlte sich außer Stande seinen Blick von dem wilden Tanz des bunten Dingens zu wenden.

Das war wirklich ein lustiges Teil.

Dann änderte es auf einmal seine Form. Ein großes Wollknäuel kugelte nun munter umher und wickelte sich dabei ab, sodass sich bald ein Faden kreuz und quer durch den Raum spannte. Immer noch verfolgte Harry die Bewegung wie gebannt, auch wenn er das Knäuel nicht so interessant fast, wie das unidentifizierbare Objekt davor.

_Los, verändere dich noch einmal._

Wie auf Kommando änderte das Knäuel leicht seine Form und die Fäden lösten sich auf. Der Gummiball, der jetzt unkontrollierbar von einer Wand zur nächsten sprang, ab Betten und Schränken abprallte und sogar die Decke nicht verschonte, war schon viel mehr nach Harrys Geschmack. Es juckte ihn in den Händen nach der kleinen Kautschukkugel zu greifen, doch als diese mit einem Mal direkt auf den Kopf seines Ruhepols zuflog und diesen nur im wenige Zentimeter verfehlte, verlor sie augenblicklich jegliche Attraktivität für ihn. Er fauchte. Alles, was seinen Ruhepol angriff, war schlecht.

Er war froh, als die Kugel sich erneut veränderte. Sie nahm eine goldene Farbe an und kleine Flügel erschienen, dann sirrte der neu entstandene fliegende Ball pfeilschnell durch die Luft.

_Irgendwie kommt mir das Teil bekannt vor._

Gold blitzte im Licht auf, als die kleine Goldkugel direkt an ihm und seinem Ruhepol vorbeischwirrte und automatisch schnellte seine Hand nach vorne. Halb verwundert, halb triumphierend blickte Harry auf seine Hand. Er konnte spüren, wie die Flügel seine Handfläche kitzelten. Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl. Zufrieden flehte der Katzenjunge sich wieder zurück. Die Hand mit der geflügelten Kugel zur Faust geballt in seinem Schoß.

_Das war spaßig._

Er gähnte. Langsam forderte die Aufregung ihren Tribut.

* * *

Das leise Gähnen des Jungen auf seinem Schoß lenkte Severus' Gedanken von Quidditsch und der Frage, ob Katzenmenschen die Teilnahme an diesem Sport erlaubt war, zurück auf sein eigentliches Problem.

_Der Junge ist müde. Vielleicht ist das ja jetzt meine Chance!_

Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aus den Armen des Katzenjungen zu lösen. Dieser jedoch machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Verschlafen schlang er seine Arme um den Hals des Tränkemeisters und presste sich eng an ihn. Er mochte zwar müde sein, doch wusste er ganz genau was er wollte und was nicht und im Moment wollte er sein bequemes, wenn auch ein wenig unwilliges Kuschelkissen in Menschenformat definitiv nicht loslassen.

_Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen._

_Hm … er ist müde … vielleicht ist er ja auch hungrig._

Nun nach jedem Strohhalm greifend, rief er einen Hauselfen herbei. Sofort erschien eines der Wesen vor ihm und verbeugte sich. „Wie kann Gondy helfen?" Neugierig beäugte der Elf den Tränkemeister und sein „Schoßkätzchen", welches bei seinem Erscheinen seinen Halt an diesen noch verstärkt hatte. Dankenswerterweise ohne seine Krallen auszufahren.

In den Augen des Hauselfen war reines Staunen zu lesen. Severus war bei den Hauselfen bekannt –und gefürchtet- und ihn nun so zu sehen, war doch außergewöhnlich. Die anderen Elfen würde ihm das niemals glauben.

„Könntest du mir bitte etwas …" Kurz überlegte er, was dem Potter-Kater wohl schmecken würde. „… Thunfisch und Sahne bringen."

„Sofort, Professor Snape Sir!"

Mit einem erneuten Ploppen verschwand der Elf wieder und kurz darauf er schien ein Tablett mit den gewünschten Dingen auf dem Nachttisch.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sich Harry von dem Erscheinen des Hauselfen erholt hatte und seinen Halt um Severus' Hals wieder lockerte. Das Essen auf dem Nebenbett bemerkte er sogar noch eine ganze Zeit später. Dann jedoch nahm er den Teller mit dem Thunfisch und schnupperte vorsichtig an diesem. Beinahe hätte Severus gelacht, als sich ein Ausdruck reinsten Abscheus auf dem Gesicht des Katzenjungen ausbreitete und er den Teller schnell wieder weg stellte.

Die Sahne fand mehr Beifall und verschwand schnell im Magen des Jungen. Einem Magen, der, nun auf den Geschmack gekommen, laut vernehmlich knurrte.

Auffordernd wandten sich ihm zwei grüne Katzenaugen zu.

„Ah, du willst also noch was zu essen. Mehr Sahne?" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst mir nicht zufällig sagen, auf was du Hunger hast?" Stille und bettelnde, große Augen.

Severus seufzte und rief erneut nach einem Hauself.

Es erschien derselbe wie schon zuvor. Dieses Mal blieb Harry entspannt. Es schien, als hätte er erkannt, dass das kleine Wesen keine Gefahr für ihn darstellte.

„Wie kann Gondy Professor Snape Sir noch zu Diensten sein?"

„Gibt es in der Küche jemanden, der weis, was Mr. Potter hier gerne isst?", fragte Severus ohne viel Hoffnung. Wahrscheinlich würde er irgendetwas bestellen und dann hoffen müssen.

Doch er irrte sich.

„Ja, Professor Snape Sir! Dobby ist Freund von Mr. Potter Sir. Ich ihn bitten ihnen etwas hoch zuschicken."

Er verschwand, einen dankbaren Tränkemeister zurück lassend. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er wirklich einmal Glück haben würde. Nun ja, es gab für alles ein erstes Mal.

Ein Tablett erschien auf dem Nachttisch. Darauf ein Teller mit Chili, ein Kelch mit Kürbissaft, etwas Brot und ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen.

Also auf ein Neues.

Gespannt beobachtete Severus, was nun geschehen würde.

* * *

Erschrocken klammerte Harry sich an den dunklen Mann, als ein seltsames kleines Wesen im Raum erschien. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er bei ihm sicher war, doch hatte ihn das Geräusch, mit welchem das Wesen erschienen war, erschreckt.

Er war dankbar, als das Wesen wieder verschwand.

Nur langsam löste sich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper. Es war an diesem Tag einfach viel zu viel geschehen.

Dann bemerkte er etwas auf dem Nachttisch, was zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war. Ein Teller und einen Becher. Neugierig nahm er sich den Teller und schnupperte daran.

_Igitt! _

Angewidert verzog Harry das Gesicht und stellte den Teller wieder weg. Thunfisch war eindeutig nichts für ihn. Irgendwie hatte er ein Gefühl, als habe ein dicker, schweineähnlicher Junge etwas mit seiner Abneigung zu tun. Wer das wohl war? Naja, auch egal.

Er griff nach dem Becher. Erneutes Schnuppern.

Ok, dass war schon besser.

Viel zu schnell war der Becher leer.

Harry konnte hören, wie sein Bauch knurrte und schaute bettelnd zu seinem Ruhepol auf. Bestimmt konnte der ihm noch etwas zu essen besorgen.

„Ah, du willst also noch was zu essen. Mehr Sahne?" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, die Sahne war gut gewesen, aber er wollte nicht wirklich mehr davon haben. „Du willst mir nicht zufällig sagen, auf was du Hunger hast?" Harry überlegte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Also blickte er den anderen nur groß an, darauf vertrauend, dass er ihm schon irgendetwas Gutes auswählen würde.

Der Mann seufzte und kurz darauf erschien auf seinen Ruf hin erneut das keine Wesen in Raum. Dieses Mal erschrak Harry sich nicht. Verschlafen malte er mit einem Finger kleine Kreise auf den Stoff der schwarzen Robe des anderen, während dieser mit dem Wesen sprach. Er blickte erst dann wieder auf, als das Wesen verschwunden war, und ihm plötzlich ein Duft in die Nase stieg, bei dem ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen lief.

Er blickte sich um und entdeckte schnell ein Tablett mit Essen auf dem Nachttisch. Sofort machte er sich über die köstlichen Speisen her. Das Chili war würzig und gerade scharf genug, der Kürbissaft kühl und erfrischend. Rechnete man dann noch dazu, dass er sich beim Essen gemütlich gegen die Brust des Mannes mit den dunklen Augen lehnen konnte, dann konnte man wohl getrost sagen, dass es das beste Mahl war, dass er je gehabt hatte. Nicht dass er sich an viele Mahlzeiten erinnern konnte, doch das war ja im Grunde nebensächlich. Es konnte ja gar nicht anders sein.

Schnell hatte Harry den Teller mit dem Chili geleert. Mit einem Stück Brot wischte er die letzten Soßenreste vom Teller und wandte sich dann um, um sich den Kuchen vorzuknöpfen. Schokolade - yummie!

Doch von dem begehrten Nachtisch war auf dem Nachttisch keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

Irritiert blickte der Katzenjunge sich um. Er konnte den Kuchen riechen, so weit konnte er also nicht sein.

Und in der Tat. Der Kuchen befand sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt … und zirka vier Meter hoch in der Luft.

_Na warte, dich krieg ich!_

Fix sprang Harry auf. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er das dumme Ding nicht bekommen würde. Es war sein Kuchen, verdammt noch einmal, sein SCHOKOLADENkuchen! Er wollte ihn unbedingt haben.

_Fliehen nützt dir gar nichts, _dachte Harry und durchbohrte den sich geschickt aus seiner Reichweite entfernenden Kuchen mit einem bitterbösen Blick. _Du kannst mir nicht entkommen._

Es folgte eine Verfolgungsjagd durch das ganze Zimmer, bevor der Kuchen endlich auf einem Bett ganz am anderen Ende, gegenüber der Tür, landete. Triumphierend schnappte Harry sich den Teller.

_Hab dich!_

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln drehte er sich um, um dem anderen Mann seine Beute zu präsentieren. Doch anstatt den Mann mit den schwarzen Augen und der weichen Stimme, sah er nur ein leeres Bett und eine zufallende Tür.

Er hörte, wie die Tür verschlossen wurde und ließ sich betrübt auf eines der Betten fallen. Auf einmal hatte er gar keinen Hunger mehr auf seinen Kuchen.

* * *

Außerhalb der Krankenstation atmete Severus erleichtert aus.

_Endlich geschafft!, _dachte er, während er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter so verrückt nach Schokoladenkuchen ist? Ob er das von Lupin `geerbt´ hat? Der würde für das Zeug auch beinahe alles tun. Wenn Albus erfährt, dass ich mich mit Hilfe eines schwebenden Kuchens befreien musste, dann lacht er sich halbtot. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass seine Augen dann wahrscheinlich funkeln werden, dass jeder Weihnachtsbaum daneben verblasst._

_Hm … muss ich es ihm sagen?_

_Ok, dumme Frage! Als ob auch nur die geringste Chance bestände, dass Albus es nicht eh rausbekommt. Ich schwöre, manchmal könnte man meinen, dass er seine Augen und Ohren wirklich überall hat. Der Kerl weiß einfach alles!_

Den ganzen Weg in seine Räume entlang, führte er gedankliche Monologe seinen Mentor, seine Kollegen und deren Reaktionen auf das Geschehene betreffend. Während er den Kessel mit dem zu einem kohleähnlichen Klumpen verkochten Trank reinigte, malte er sich die Bemerkungen am Frühstückstisch am nächsten Morgen aus. Selbst noch später am Abend, als er sich umkleidete und ins Bett ging, kreisten seine Gedanken weiterhin nur um dieses eine Thema.

Und das alles nur, um zu verdrängen, wie leer sich sein Schoß ohne Harry angefühlt hatte.

-tbc-


	3. Wer die Katze

So, meine Lieben! Heute ein wenig später, da ich im Urlaub war, aber da ist das nächste Pittelchen für euch!

* * *

LET ME BE YOUR KITTEN

**Wer die Katze am Schwanz zieht muss auch mit den Kratzern leben**

Wenn man Harry vor ein paar Wochen gefragt hätte, was er machen würde, wenn er durch einen Unfall in eine Katze verwandelt würde, hätte er zunächst auf Grund der Absurdität dieser Idee gelacht und dann gesagt, dass er alles versuchen würde, um die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen. Sein Leben lang war er ein Freak gewesen. Erst bei seinen Verwandten, die seine magische Herkunft für etwas unnatürliches und schändliches hielten und dann in der Zauberwelt, wo man ihn abwechselnd voller Bewunderung als den Bezwinger Voldemorts gefeiert und dann im nächsten Moment als Erben Slytherins oder Verrückten verurteilt und gemieden hatte.

Wenn es etwas gab, das er nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann waren es noch mehr Dinge, in denen er sich von den anderen unterschied.

Nun jedoch, hatte er einmal mehr das Absurde, das scheinbar Unmögliche möglich gemacht. Er war zum Katzenmenschen geworden und die Verwandlung war so grundlegend, dass eine Umkehrung unmöglich war.

Eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht überraschen sollen. Wer, wenn nicht er, der Junge, der als einziger den Todesfluch überlebt hatte, der jüngste Sucher seit hundert Jahren, der Parselmund und stolzer Besitzer einer mentalen Direktverbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich hätte dieses Kunststück vollbringen können? Ja, wer außer ihm hätte einen anderen Schüler aus dem Weg gestoßen, nur um dann selbst genau in die Flugbahn eines Zaubers zu gelangen, den Neville nicht nur vermasselt, sondern bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verfälscht hatte. Resultat dieser glorreichen Heldentat: zwei niedliche Katzenöhrchen, ein Katzenschwanz, Reißzähne, Krallen, geschärfte Sinne und was sonst noch so zu einer Katze dazu gehörte.

Salazar Slytherin soll einmal gesagt haben, dass man nicht gleichzeitig mutig und intelligent sein könne. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. In diesem Fall hatte Harrys Heldenkomplex ihn auf jeden Fall ungeheuer töricht handeln lassen.

Das Seltsame war jedoch, dass Harry keineswegs das empfand, was er eine Woche zuvor noch in solche einem Fall erwartet hätte. Es war, als hätte mit seiner Verwandlung eine ganz neue Selbstsicherheit von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Harry war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass Katzen eine ganz besondere Würde besaßen. Anders als Hunde konnte man einer Katze keine Befehle erteilen und erwarten dass diese darauf reagierte. Katzen taten das, wonach ihnen gerade der Sinn stand. Mit königlicher Erhabenheit blickten sie in die Welt, als ob diese ihnen gehören würde. Vor tausenden von Jahren waren Katzen als Götter verehrt worden und sie hatten es anscheinend nie vergessen. Selbst Hermines Krummbein, einer der hässlichsten Kater, die Harry jemals gesehen hatte, besaß diese selbstsichere Arroganz, die einen vollkommen machtlos werden ließ.

Der Gryffindor hätte niemals erwartet, dass diese Eigenschaft der Katzen auf ihn übergehen könnte, doch war es so gewesen. Wo er sich früher immer gefragt hatte, was die anderen wohl von ihm halten mochten und sich nach Zuneigung gesehnt hatte, stand er dem nun völlig gleichgültig gegenüber. Natürlich freute er sich, wenn jemand ihn mochte, doch nachte es ihm nicht länger etwas aus, wenn man ihn nicht mochte.

Er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl in seiner Haut. Dies hatte er so noch nie empfunden und genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Er hatte auch noch andere feline Eigenschaften übernommen. So hatte Madame Pomfrey ziemlich schnell feststellen dürfen, dass er es nun bevorzugte, wenn man ihn nicht ohne seine Zustimmung berührte. Vielleicht war das Teil der Ganzen ehemalige Götter Sache, vielleicht Ausdruck eines ausgeprägten Sinnes für Privatsphäre. Harry wusste es nicht. Auf jeden Fall war es zu empfehlen ihn nicht einfach so zu berühren, sonst konnte es einen durchaus ein bedrohliches Fauchen einbringen.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet war dies wahrscheinlich auch einer der Gründe, weshalb er zwei Tage zuvor so negativ auf Hermine, Ron und die anderen reagiert hatte. Hermine war ihm ohne darüber nachzudenken einfach um den Hals gefallen. Harry der Mensch war an ein solches Verhalten gewöhnt, Harry die Katze nicht. Dummerweise war Harry die Katze in Kontrolle gewesen. Wenn man dies dann mit der Tatsache verband, dass er noch nicht in der Lage gewesen war seine verbesserten Sinne richtig zu kontrollieren, dann war das Desaster vorprogrammiert gewesen.

Eigentlich hatten sie noch froh sein können, dass seine Instinkte ihm an diesem Tag zur Flucht und nicht zum Angriff geraten hatten.

Sie hätten ihm bestimmt nicht gedankt, wenn er seine hübschen, neuen, scharfen Krallen an ihnen ausprobiert hätte.

Bisher hatte er noch nicht auf seine Krallen zurückgreifen müssen. Nachdem Severus aus der Krankenstation `entkommen´ war, hatte Harry sich in sein Bett zurückgezogen. Sein Stück Schokoladenkuchen unberührt stehen lassend. Die Lust auf Schokolade war ihm vergangen, die Zufriedenheit, die er in der Nähe seines Ruhepols empfunden hatte, verschwunden. Müde und deprimiert hatte er sich unter der Decke zusammengerollt und war vor Erschöpfung schnell eingeschlafen. Der Tag und die Verwandlung in der Nacht zuvor hatten ihn viel Kraft gekostet und dies forderte nun seinen Preis. Er schlief so tief und fest, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkte, als Madame Pomfrey nach einiger Zeit die Krankenstation betrat und ihn mitsamt seinem Bett in einen kleinen Extraraum schweben ließ, in dem sonst Patienten untergebracht wurden, die besonders viel Ruhe benötigten oder eine ansteckende Krankheit hatten, die nicht durch einen einfachen Zauber oder einen Trank geheilt werden konnte.

Als er wieder aufgewacht war, war es Nacht gewesen und er hatte sich schon viel ruhiger gefühlt, als zuvor. Die Einsam- und Traurigkeit, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten, als Severus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, waren zwar immer noch vorhanden, doch waren sie in sein Unterbewusstsein hinabgesunken. Seine Instinkte, waren zur Ruhe gekommen und Teile seiner Erinnerung zurückgekehrt.

Nicht alles. Große Teile seiner Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit waren noch immer eher wage, doch hatte er sich an genug erinnert, um sich schlecht zu fühlen, weil er sich Hermine und Ron gegenüber so abweisend und feindlich verhalten hatte.

Natürlich … er war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht er selbst gewesen, aber Hermine und Ron waren immerhin seine besten Freunde. Sie waren die Ersten gewesen, mit denen er in seinem Leben überhaupt Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, waren bei seinen oftmals lebensgefährlichen Abenteuern immer treu an seiner Seite gestanden und hatten ihm Trost und Halt geboten, als Sirius gestorben war. Er hätte sie einfach erkennen müssen.

Er würde sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit bei ihnen entschuldigen, dass hatte er in diesem Moment entschieden.

Er konnte zu diesem Augenblick nicht wissen, dass dies leichter gesagt als getan war und es nicht Hermine und Ron sein würden, die ihm von nun an zur Seite stehen würden.

* * *

Ein Klopfen an der Tür kündigte Harry Besuch an. Freudig richtete er sich im Bett auf.

Poppy hatte ihm verboten seinen Raum zu verlassen. Sie hatte noch nicht vergessen, was an dem ersten Morgen nach seiner Verwandlung geschehen war und wollte eine Wiederholung dieses Vorfalls wenn möglich verhindern.

Seine Kindheit bei den Dursleys hatte Harry eine ungeheure Abneigung dagegen entwickeln lassen, wenn man ihn einsperrte. Oftmals hatten seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn ganze Tage lang nur für wenige Minuten aus seinem `Zimmer´ gelassen. Vor allem wenn Besuch im Haus gewesen war, hatte er sich niemals zeigen dürfen.

Das was ihm in Hogwarts am besten gefallen hatte, als er mit elf hierher gekommen war, war die ungeheure Freiheit gewesen. Natürlich gab es eine bestimmte Zeit, zu der alle in ihren Häusern sein mussten, aber davon abgesehen wurden de Schüler niemals irgendwo eingesperrt. Sie konnten ihre Freizeit genau dort verbringen, wo sie wollten. Ganz egal, ob das im Schlafsaal war, im Gemeinschaftsraum, der Bibliothek oder auf den Ländereien. Nur wenige Orte waren tabu und wenn, dann gab es wie beim Verbotenen Wald zum Beispiel immer einen guten Grund, weshalb man dort nicht hin durfte.

Doch nun war er wieder eingesperrt und auch wenn sein Raum in der Krankenstation um einiges geräumiger war, als der Schrank unter der Treppe im Haus seiner Verwandten, so änderte dies doch nichts an der Unruhe, die ihn schon am ersten Tag seiner Gefangenschaft zur Mittagszeit ergriffen hatte.

Besuch war nun, am Nachmittag des zweiten Tages seiner `Gefangenschaft´ eine mehr als nur willkommene Abwechslung.

Hermine und Ron waren am Vormittag bei ihm gewesen, um nach ihm zu sehen und ihm einen Koffer mit Kleidung vorbeizubringen, doch das Treffen war nicht gerade positiv verlaufen.

Harry hoffte nun, dass wer immer da gerade an seine Tür geklopft hatte in einer besseren Stimmung wieder gehen würde, als die beiden es getan hatten. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur Poppy, die irgendwelche Tests mit ihm durchführen wollte. Wenn sie ihm noch mehr Blut abnahm, dann würde sie sich bald als Vampir eintragen lassen müssen.

„Herein!", rief Harry und legte das Buch, dass Poppy ihm am Vortag gegeben hatte zur Seite.

Tränkebrauen – eine Leidenschaft fürs Leben, lautete der Titel der Lektüre. Entweder war die Schulschwester wirklich ahnungslos und hatte einfach eine unglückliche Wahl bei der Auswahl des Buches für ihren Patienten getroffen, oder aber sie besaß einen fieseren Sinn für Humor, als er ihr bislang zugetraut hatte. Wenn Harry da an das Funkeln in ihren Augen bei der Buchübergabe dachte –und was war das mit diesem Funkeln? War Dumbledore ansteckend? Würde sie demnächst jedem Patienten als erstes einen Zitronendrop anbieten?- tippte er eher auf die zweite Möglichkeit.

Harry sandte noch einen bitterbösen Blick in Richtung der verhassten Lektüre und drehte sich dann mit deutlich freundlicherem Blick der Türe zu.

Diese wurde gerade geöffnet und gab eine lächelnde Madame Pomfrey frei. Hinter ihr konnte Harry noch eine weitere Person sehen, doch war er nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, wer es war, da sie vom Türrahmen verborgen wurde.

„Na Harry, hast du mal wieder Langeweile? Du bist ja schwerer zu beschäftigen als eine ganze Gruppe Kleinkinder." Zuneigung sprach aus den dunkelbraunen Augen der Krankenschwester. „Freu dich! Du hast Besuch und ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser junge Mann dich weder rupfen, noch einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen wird. Dieses Mal dürfte es ganz bestimmt keine Probleme geben.

Wenn aber doch, …" Sie drehte sich zu den Personen hinter sich um und hob mahnend den Finger, die Stimme streng und keinen Widerspruch duldend. „… wenn es wider meines Erwartens doch irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geben sollte, dann erfahren Sie am eigenen Leibe, weshalb selbst Professor Snape die Flucht ergreift, wenn ich einmal wirklich böse werde. Verstanden?"

„Ja, M…M…Madame Pomfrey!", erklang eine leise Stimme und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als er erkannte, wer ihn da Besuchen gekommen war.

_Neville!_

Und tatsächlich war es der schüchterne Gryffindor, der kurz darauf durch die Tür in den Raum trat. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und blieb dann unentschlossen im Raum stehen. Er wirkte nervös und hatte den Blick gesenkt.

„Hi!"

„H…h…hallo!" Nur kurz blickte Neville zu Harry auf und richtete den Blick dann schnell wieder auf den Boden, den er ungeheuer interessant zu finden schien.

Harry wartete. Es war offensichtlich, dass Neville irgendetwas auf dem Herzen lag und auch wenn er eine ganz gute Vorstellung davon hatte, was ihn bedrückte, so war es doch an Neville dieses Gespräch zu beginnen. Er würde ihm so viel Zeit lassen, wie er benötigte.

Kurz überlegte Harry sich sein Buch wieder zur Hand zu nehmen, entschied sich jedoch sofort dagegen. Er verstand ja eh kaum etwas von dem was darin stand. Dämliche Tränkebrauerei!

Stattdessen entschloss Harry sich dazu noch ein wenig mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten zu üben. Mittlerweile hatte er seine empfindlichen Sinne schon sehr gut unter Kontrolle gebracht, musste sich jedoch sehr konzentrieren um diese Kontrolle auch zu behalten. Je mehr er trainierte, desto schneller würde er einen Stand erreichen, bei dem Poppy ihn wieder aus der Krankenstation heraus lassen würde.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Gehör. Es hatte sich von all seinen Sinnen beinahe am meisten verbessert. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, dann konnte er durch die dicken Wände hindurch hören, wie Poppy im Nebenraum die Betten machte und wie die Schüler auf dem Gängen umher gingen. Durch das offene Fenster drang Vogelgezwitscher herein und der Wind trug das fröhliche Lachen von Schülern mit sich, die unten am See ihre Späße trieben.

Nacheinander blendete er einzelne Geräusche aus, konzentrierte sich besonders auf den Vogelgesang, versuchte zu erkennen, wo genau im Nebenraum Poppy sich gerade zu schaffen machte oder ließ alles außer seinem eigenen Atem und dem gleichmäßigen Klopfen seines Herzen in den Hintergrund treten.

Zufrieden mit seinen Erfolgen öffnete er die Augen wieder und wollte zur nächsten Übung übergehen, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr, da Neville gerade in diesem Moment endlich seinen Mut zusammengekratzt zu haben schien.

„H… Harry?" Die Stimme des schüchternen Jungen klang unsicher und sein Blick war weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ich … Ich wollte … Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen! Wegen dem Zauber! Weil du wegen mir jetzt … Es tut mir Leid!"

Endlich hob Neville seinen Blick und sah zu Harry hin. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, konnte der Katzenjungen in den braunen Augen des anderen Gryffindor nur all zu deutlich die Schuldgefühle erkennen, die dieser empfand.

„Hey! Ist schon gut! Ich bin dir überhaupt nicht böse!"

„Aber … aber … Hermine und Ron! Sie … und du … und ich dachte … Nicht böse?" Neville konnte es nicht fassen und starrte den Katzenjungen vor sich vollkommen verwirrt an. Wie konnte Harry nicht böse auf ihn sein? Er hatte ihn in eine halbe Katze verwandelt. Er selbst wäre in so einem Fall bestimmt stinksauer!

Und Harry saß nur da und lächelte ihn so lieb an, dass es ihm einfach nicht möglich war ihm nicht zu glauben.

Neville war wie erstarrt.

_Das ist typisch Neville!_, dachte Harry amüsiert, stand geschmeidig vom Bett auf und schlenderte zu seinem fassungslosen Freund hinüber. _Dachte ich mir doch, dass er sich Vorwürfe wegen des Unfalls in Verwandlungen macht. Dabei war es doch wirklich keine Absicht von ihm. Und dann scheint er heute auch noch auf Ron und Hermine getroffen zu sein, nachdem sie bei mir gewesen waren. Ich bin ehrlich erstaunt, dass er sich überhaupt hier her getraut hat, nachdem er sich mit ihnen unterhalten hat._ _Neville ist mehr Gryffindor, als er sich selbst zugesteht._

Immer noch lächelnd stellte sich Harry direkt vor seinen Freund hin und wedelte ihm mit der Hand vor der Nase herum.

„Hallo? Nev, bist du noch da? Sag nicht dass ich dich kaputt gemacht habe, dann macht mir Poppy die Hölle heiß!"

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Neville aus seiner Erstarrung auf. Er blinzelte, dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Harry war ihm nicht böse und auch wenn er das bei Leibe nicht verstehen konnte, würde er sein Glück bestimmt nicht hinterfragen.

„Danke!"

„Hm? Wofür?" Nun war es an Harry verwirrt aus der Wäsche zu schauen.

„Dafür, dass du mir nicht böse bist."

Verstehen zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab und mit einem Lachen griff er nach Nevilles Hand, um ihm zu seinem Bett hinüber zu ziehen. Dort angekommen ließ er sich ohne große Unstände einfach auf die Matratze sinken und zog Neville neben sich. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm den Stuhl, der zu Anfang noch in seinem Zimmer gestanden hatte weggenommen, als sie am Vortag in den Raum gekommen war und ihn darauf balancierend vorgefunden hatte. Auf der Rückenlehne balancierend, um genauer zu sein. Im Handstand.

„Schon gut! Ich habe mich noch nie so gut gefühlt wie jetzt, also sehe ich keinen Grund dir böse zu sein. Außer du hast vor es Hermine gleich zu tun und mir einfach so ein paar Haare auszureißen, dann werde ich dir leider wehtun müssen fürchte ich."

Neville riss geschockt die Augen auf. „Was hat Hermine gemacht?"

„Sie hat mir ein Büschel Haare ausgerissen. Hinten an der Schwanzspitze. Meinte, dass sie prüfen möchte, ob sie in einem Trank wie alle anderen Katzenhaare wirken.", meinte Harry scheinbar leichthin, doch in seinen Augen war zu sehen, dass das Mädchen ihn mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte. „Das war direkt nachdem sie mir mindestens zwanzigtausend Fragen gestellt hatte.

Wie fühlt es sich an ein Katzenmensch zu sein? Hast du irgendwelche auffallenden Veränderungen an dir festgestellt, außer denen, die man sehen kann? Wie machst du dass, dass du deinen Schwanz und deine Ohren bewegst? Isst du noch dasselbe wie früher oder hast du jetzt einen Heißhunger auf Fisch entwickelt? Sind deine Ohren jetzt besser? Oder deine Nase? Ich habe gelesen, dass Katzen besser riechen können als Menschen, aber nicht so gut wie Hunde. Was sagst du dazu? Bla, bla, bla!

Nach einer halben Stunde war ich soweit, dass ich lieber freiwillig bei Filch eine Strafarbeit verrichtet hätte, als ihr noch weiter zu zuhören."

Neville lachte, seine sonstige Schüchternheit für den Augenblick vergessen.

„Klingt, als ob sie im vollen Wissensrausch gewesen ist."

„Oh ja! Nach der Sache mit den Haaren hat Poppy sie dann rausgeworfen. Ich glaube sie ist mir jetzt böse, weil ich Poppy nicht daran gehindert hab, aber mal ganz ehrlich … ich hatte Angst, was sie als nächstes mit mir vorhatte."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Hermine neigt dazu über das Ziel hinaus zu schießen, wenn sie das Interesse gepackt hat."

„Das kannst du allerdings laut sagen."

„HERMINE NEIGT DAZU …"

„Ha ha ha! Sehr witzig!

"Sorry!" Neville grinste. "Und was hat Ron gemacht?"

„Oh, während Hermine mich wie einen Schwamm ausgequetscht hat, saß er auf dem Bett und hat die Schokofrösche gegessen, die Hermine und er eigentlich mir mitgebracht hatten. Später, als Poppy Hermine dann rausgeworfen hat, hat er sich schrecklich aufgeregt und mit eine Szene gemacht, weil ich nichts unternommen habe, um sie zu stoppen. Er hat mir dann gesagt, dass er genug davon habe, dass ich immer im Mittelpunkt stehen müsse und ihn und Hermine überhaupt nicht zu schätzen wisse. Ich glaube er hat mich auch noch einen Freak mit Katzenohren genannt. Es war ein wenig wie im vierten Schuljahr, nur dass Ron es geschafft hat dieses Mal einen noch viel größeren Idioten aus sich zu machen."

„Ich kann es echt nicht glauben! Manchmal kann Ron wirklich ein Riesenvolltrottel sein!" Neville zog eine Grimasse. „Aber lass uns lieber das Thema wechseln."

„Ok! Hey, wusstest du, dass jeder Mensch einen ganz eigenen Geruch hat?"

„Echt? Kannst du das jetzt etwa riechen?"

„Jep!" Harry tippte sich an die Nase und grinste. „Bin jetzt eine echte Spürnase! Du zum Beispiel riechst nach warmer Erde und frisch geschnittenem Gras. Wirklich angenehm. Besser als Dumbledore. Wenn er in der Nähe ist, dann komme ich mir immer vor, als wenn ich mitten im Honigtopf sitzen würde und einen Korb Zitronen dabei hätte. Zuckerwatte und Zitronen. Ich glaube wir könne mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass er seinen Zitronendropkonsum einschränken sollte."

Beide Jungen lachten.

„Jetzt erzähl mir aber mal was draußen so los ist! Meine gestrenge Kerkermeisterin hält mich hier in vollkommener Abgeschiedenheit und mit Hermine und Ron … nun ja, du hast ja gehört, wie ihr Besuch abgelaufen ist." Harry rutschte ein Stück weit sein Bett hinauf, um sich gegen den Kopfteil lehnen zu können. Neugierig musterte er seinen Freund.

Dieser ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen und stützte den Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Armen ab. „Lass mich mal überlegen, Viel ist nicht geschehen …" Er dachte kurz nach, dann begannen seine Augen zu funkeln. „… außer diese eine Sache im Zaubertränkeunterricht gestern. Ich sage nur Malfoy und neongelbe Haare."

„Oh, dass klingt gut! Erzähl!"

„Ok! Also, dass war so…"

* * *

In ihrem Büro lächelte Harrys `gestrenge Kerkermeisterin´ zufrieden, während sie in einem kleinen Spiegel die beiden Jungen beobachtete, die ausgelassen über das Unglück ihres Mitschülers lachten. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes löste sich das Bild im Spiegel auf.

Bei den beiden würde es bestimmt keine Schwierigkeiten geben, da war sie sich sicher!

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 2

Whoa! Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen!

* * *

LET ME BE YOUR KITTEN

**2. Kapitel**

Leicht zuckten die schwarzen Katzenohren, als das helle Sonnenlicht ihren Besitzer unbarmherzig aus dem Reich der Träume heraus riss.

Mit einem leisen Murmeln vergrub Harry sich tiefer in Bettdecke und Kissen und versuchte so vor den blendenden Strahlen zu flüchten, doch zeigten diese kein Erbarmen.

_Ach, Menno!_

Resigniert schlug der Katzenjunge die Decke zurück und begann sich zu strecken, während er verschlafen blinzelte und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob an diesem Tag irgendetwas Bestimmtes anstand.

_Ich frage mich, ob heute der Tag ist, an dem Poppy mich endlich wieder aus der Krankenstation lässt. Ich bin jetzt schon beinahe zwei Wochen hier und langsam komme ich mir vor, als hätte man mich in einen Käfig gesperrt._

Geschmeidig stand Harry auf und wühlte in dem Koffer, welchen ihm Hermine und Ron, bei ihrem ersten und einzigen Besuch nach jenem Vorfall mit dem Schrank und Snape, vorbeigebracht hatten, um sich etwas zum Anziehen zu suchen und sich fertig zu machen, bevor Poppy mit dem Frühstück kommen würde.

_Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann wollte Neville mich heute besuchen kommen, bevor er zum Frühstück geht._, dachte Harry vergnügt und zog wahllos eine Hose aus dem Koffer.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine und Ron, schaute Neville beinahe jeden Tag bei ihm vorbei. Harry hatte festgestellt, dass er sich in der Gegenwart des schüchternen Jungen um einiges wohler fühlte, als in der seiner beiden besten Freunde. Wenn sie dies denn überhaupt noch waren.

Anders als Neville schienen Hermine und Ron nämlich echte Schwierigkeiten mit dem neuen Halbkatzendasein ihres Freundes zu haben und konnten nicht verstehen, wie er sich so wohl fühlen konnte, obwohl er doch nun nicht einmal mehr ein echter Mensch war. Hermine hatte ihn umgehend zu ihrem neuen Studienprojekt erklären wollen und war dabei weit über das Ziel hinaus geschossen. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass sie seine Verwandlung einfach schrecklich interessant fand, doch war er vor allem in der ersten Woche nach seiner Verwandlung noch nicht ganz er selbst gewesen. Es hatte ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitet seine neuen Instinkte zu kontrollieren und seine neuen, verschärften Sinne hatten verrückt gespielt. Da waren ihre unzähligen Fragen und Tests und Fragen einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Am Ende hatte sie dann selbst die geduldige Madame Pomfrey dazu gebracht ihr mit einem Rausschmiss zu drohen. Als Harry sie nicht verteidigt hatte, hatte Hermine geschmollt.

Ron seinerseits schien es Harry nicht verzeihen zu können, dass er sich am Vortag an seinen bis dahin verhassten Tränkelehrer geschmiegt und sowohl ihn, wie auch Hermine abgewiesen hatte. Das Harry in den ersten Tagen, mehr Katze als Mensch gewesen war und kaum einen klaren Gedanken hatte fassen können, ignorierte er dabei einfach mal. Harry vermutete, dass ähnlich wie im vierten Jahr auch wieder eine gute Ladung Eifersucht mit Schuld an Ros Verhalten war. Nicht darauf, dass Harry nun ein … wie hatte er es gesagt? … Freak mit Katzenohren war, sondern dass er einmal mehr im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit stand.

Harry hatte festgestellt, dass es ihn nicht wirklich störte, dass seine Freundschaft zu den beiden abgekühlt war. Es schien so, dass die Katze, die nunmehr Teil seines Sein geworden war, ganz genau wusste, wen sie mochte und wen nicht und jene Beiden schienen ihr nicht wirklich zuzusagen. Es war einfach irgendetwas in ihrem Verhalten, etwas lautes, grelles, dass ihm nun unangenehm geworden war. Damit bezog er sich nicht einmal darauf, dass sie selbst laut oder grell waren, es war einfach etwas in ihrem Wesen … er konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben. Natürlich waren sie ihm immer noch sehr wichtig und er hoffte dass sie mit der Zeit wieder näher zueinander finden würden, doch wenn es nicht so wäre, dann wäre es trotz aller Trauer, doch nicht der Untergang der Welt.

Er fragte sich manchmal, wen seiner anderen Freunde die Katze wohl noch mögen bzw. nicht mögen würde.

Seit seiner Umwandlung hatte er nur Hermine, Ron, Neville, seine Hauslehrerin, Dumbledore und Poppy gesehen. Nun ja, und Snape, wenn man diesen einen Tag denn mitzählte.

Alle anderen wurden von der Krankenschwester an der Türe abgewiesen, da diese der Meinung war, dass er sich erst einmal an sein neues Dasein gewöhnen müsste, bevor man ihn neuer Aufregung aussetzen konnte. Hermines Auftritt hatte ihre Meinung dies betreffend nur noch bestärkt.

Etwas was Harry alles andere als freute.

Er hasste es eingesperrt zu sein, hatte dies schon vor seinem kleinen Unfall getan und nun war es beinahe unerträglich sich nicht frei bewegen zu können. Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass durch seine Isolation die Gerüchteküche nur noch weiter angefacht wurde.

Schritte vor der Tür kündigten Besuch an.

Harry war gerade mit dem Anziehe fertig geworden und richtete seinen Blick nun auf die Tür. Kurz lauschte er auf den Klang der Schritte und konnte bald sagen, wer da zu ihm kam.

_Poppy und Neville._

Die Schritte der beiden waren ihm vertraut und unverwechselbar. Er hätte sie aus tausenden heraus erkannt.

Poppys Art zu gehen war wie sie selbst resolut, effizient und zielgerichtet. Ohne Hast und doch zügig bewegte sie sich voran und erledigte alles, was gerade so anfiel.

Neville hingegen schritt eher zögerlich voran, als versuche er sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu machen. Manchmal bewegte er sich so leise vorwärts, dass selbst Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu hören. Heute jedoch klang eine gewisse Leichtigkeit in seinen Schritten mit, die von ausgesprochen guter Laune sprach.

Mit einem Lächeln begrüßte er die Beiden, als diese durch die Tür traten und ihm fröhlich einen Guten Morgen wünschten, dann jedoch guckte er verdutzt. Poppys Hände waren leer, ein Frühstückstablett nirgends zu sehen.

„Kein Frühstück? Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?"

„Ja!" Die Krankenschwester kam zu ihm herüber geschritten, blickte ihn kurz fragend an und wuschelte ihm dann auf ein Lächeln seinerseits hin, liebevoll durch die Haare. Sie hatte schnell begriffen, dass Harry nun extrem empfindlich darauf reagierte, wenn man sich ihm ungefragt näherte und akzeptierte dies.

Neville war an der Tür stehen geblieben und trug ein für ihn ziemlich untypisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Wir dachten du würdest vielleicht gerne mit Neville in der Großen Halle frühstücken und daher …"

Lachend brach die Krankenschwester ab, als Harry ihr vor Freude strahlend um den Hals viel.

„Sie lassen mich wirklich hier raus? Sie sind echt die allerbeste Poppy … danke, danke, danke!" Aufgeregt peitschte sein Schwanz durch die Luft, seine Ohren zuckten vor und zurück und seine grünen Augen leuchteten strahlend hell.

_Endlich darf ich raus!_

„Ja, ich lasse dich raus, aber nach dem Essen kommst du noch einmal hier hin zurück, hast du verstanden?" Die Krankenschwester versuchte streng auszusehen, doch ihre Augen lachten ihn vergnügt an.

„Verstanden! Bis nachher dann!" Mit diesen Worten eilte Harry zur Tür, packte Neville an der Hand und zog ihn, die ganze Zeit lang freudig lächelnd, aus der Tür heraus und den Gang hinunter.

Poppy blieb lachend zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dieser Junge war wirklich einmalig!

* * *

Auf dem ganzen Weg durch das Schloss hörte Harry nicht einen Augenblick auf zu strahlen und Neville musste sich alle Mühe geben, bei seinem Anblick nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen.

Es war aber auch zu niedlich, wie er freudig von einer Ecke in die nächste hopste und jeden Winkel der Gänge noch einmal kennenzulernen schien, während sein Schwanz lustig hin und her schwang und seine Ohren von einer Richtung in die Nächste zuckten.

Er hatte gewusste, dass sein Freund sich in seinem Raum in der Krankenstation gefangen gefühlt hatte, doch war ihm bisher nicht wirklich klar gewesen, wie sehr.

Er hoffte nur, dass die anderen Schüler gut auf diese neue Version des Jungen-der-lebt reagieren würden. Zwar wussten alle längst, was mit ihm geschehen war, aber etwas erzählt bekommen und es wissen waren dann doch zwei ganz unterschiedliche Dinge.

Harry dachte nicht einen Augenblick daran sich zu sorgen. Er lernte das Schloss nun noch einmal ganz neu kennen. Die Gerüche, Geräusche, ja selbst die Farben um ihn herum, waren nun mit seinen geschärften Katzensinnen so viel klarer und intensiver, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Hinter jeder Ecke wartete eine neue aufregende Entdeckung auf ihn und versetzte ihn in Staunen und Verzücken. Waren die Farben schon immer so leuchtend gewesen? Hatte die Magie schon früher in den Wänden pulsiert und warm summend in der Luft gelegen? Er hatte ja schon auf der Krankenstation die Magie des Schlosses spüren können und war fasziniert gewesen, doch hier draußen war alles noch so viel intensiver. Jedes Bild, Jeder Gegenstand schien einen eigenen Ton von sich zu geben, die sich zu einer zauberhaften Melodie verwoben, die sich ständig änderte und doch immer gleich blieb.

Harry und Neville erreichten die geschlossene Tür der Großen Halle, ohne auf dem Weg dorthin auch nur einem Schüler zu begegnen und Neville war sich nicht sicher, ob dies nun eine gute Sache war, oder nicht. Er war nervös und nun, wo sie kurz davor standen sich der versammelten Schülerschaft zu stellen, hatte seine Nervosität ein Ausmaß angenommen, welches sich mit jenem vergleichen ließ, dass er in der Nähe von Professor Snape empfand.

Sein Freund jedoch schien nicht das kleinste Bisschen besorgt zu sein und tänzelte aufgeregt auf der Stelle hin und her. Er war frei und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Er bebte vor Ungeduld. Schließlich Mitleid mit ihm habend, öffnete Neville, welcher ihm bislang den Weg versperrt hatte, die Tür und ließ ihn vor sich in die Große Halle eintreten.

In der Großen Halle waren alle zum Frühstück versammelt und es herrschte das übliche Chaos, das immer entstand, wenn so viele junge Leute an einem Ort zusammen kamen. Normalerweise war es während der Mahlzeiten nur der Anwesenheit der Lehrer am Lehrertisch zu verdanken, dass halbwegs Ordnung herrschte, doch morgens war dieser hemmende Einfluss meistens nicht von Nöten, da die frühe Stunde wie ein Sedativum auf die Schüler wirkte. Deswegen war es auch keine Besonderheit, dass sich die Lehrer morgens oft ein wenig mehr Zeit ließen und erst spät zum Frühstück erschienen.

Nun war es wirklich erstaunlich, wie in diesem doch ziemlich unübersichtlichen Getümmel, wo viele noch zu verschlafen waren, um überhaupt mehr wahrzunehmen, als den Teller vor ihrer Nase und im Grunde jeder mit irgendetwas beschäftigt war, Harrys Erscheinen beinahe augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit der absoluten Mehrheit der Schülerschaft auf sich zog.

Schlagartig wurde es still in der Halle, während alle auf den Katzenjungen starrten, der mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf vor ihnen stand und sie fragend anblickte.

Neville, der hinter ihm eingetreten war, schwante Übles._ Ich glaube kaum, dass Dumbledore schon Zeit hatte alle darauf vorzubereiten, dass Harry heute hier frühstücken wird._, wurde ihm klar, als er in die überraschten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler blickte. Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch bestätigte die Abwesenheit des Direktors. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Dumbledore hätte alle auf Harrys Auftauchen vorbereiten und etwaige Aufregung unter Kontrolle halten sollen. _Mist, muss der gerade heute verschlafen?_

Er griff nach dem Arm seines Freundes, der sich immer noch zu fragen schien, weshalb ihn alle so anstarrten und versuchte ihn rücklings wieder aus der Türe zu ziehen, bevor sich die anderen aus ihrem stillen Schock erholt hatten, doch es war schon zu spät.

Wie auf Kommando begannen plötzlich alle wie wild durcheinander zu reden und jeder Anschein von Ordnung, der bislang geherrscht hatte, verschwand auf einen Schlag, als wäre er niemals da gewesen.

„Harry, bist das wirklich du?"

„Schaut mal dir Ohren …"

„… sieht der jetzt süß aus!"

„… der Schwanz …"

„Harry, darf ich mal dein Fell anfassen?"

Plötzlich war Harry von einer riesigen Gruppe von Menschen umgeben, die unablässig an seinen Ohren zupften, seinen Schwanz und seine Krallen betasteten und ohne Pause auf ihn einredeten. Quietschen, Drängen, Rufen. Gerüche und Geräusche, die von allen Seiten auf ihn einstürzten und seine empfindlichen Sinne malträtierten.

Es war wie an jenem Tag in der Krankenstation, nur tausendfach schlimmer.

Panik ergriff Besitz von dem gerade erst aus dem Krankenflügel entlassenen und nicht an so viele Menschen gewöhnten Jungen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er sich in keiner Gefahr befand, doch seine tierische Seite fühlte sich von den vielen Leuten um ihn herum bedrängt und bedroht.

Neville, dessen vertraute Nähe vielleicht in der Lage gewesen wäre ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, war von den vielen Schaulustigen zur Seite gedrängt worden und ob des Chaos war es ihm nicht einmal möglich auch nur einen kleinen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen oder den für ihn typischen Geruch nach Erde, frisch gemähtem Grass und Minze auszumachen.

Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle.

_Weg … Flucht … muss in Sicherheit …_

Zu mehr Gedanken war Harry in dieser Lage nicht mehr fähig und er tat das, was jedes bedrängte Tier in seiner Situation machen würde, er versuchte sich einen Weg aus seiner Notlage herauszukämpfen. Mit Krallen und Zähnen wehrte er sich gegen den Ansturm.

_Weg … muss weg hier …_

Nun kippte die Stimmung. Aus der Neugierde und Schaulust der Leute wurde Ärger. Weshalb ging Harry Potter mit einem Mal mit den Krallen auf sie los? Weshalb griff ihr Held sie an? Den Schülern war nicht einmal klar, dass sie ihn zu diesem Verhalten gedrängt hatten, dass er keinen anderen Ausweg sah, dass alles zu viel für ihn war. Sie waren nicht in der Lage zu verstehen, dass er nun zum Teil ein Tier war und dementsprechende Instinkte besaß, gegen die er nicht ankam.

Für sie erschien es so, als würde er grundlos auf sie losgehen und das sorgte nur dafür, dass sie nun erst Recht auf ihn eindrangen, in anbrüllten und verlangten es solle aufhören sich so zu benehmen. Die Neugierde, die sie zuvor gespürt hatten, wich mehr und mehr Wut und Enttäuschung.

Währen McGonagall oder Dumbledore Anwesend gewesen, dann hätte diese vielleicht für Ordnung sorgen können, doch waren an diesem Morgen bislang nur die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout zum Frühstück erschienen und leider waren gerade diese beiden gänzlich ungeeignet, um solch einen Ausnahmezustand unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

So peitschte sich das Ganze immer weiter auf, bis Harry sich mit einem Mal in eine Ecke des Raumes gedrängt wiederfand.

… _gefangen … _

Hatte Harry bislang noch gefaucht und mit Krallen und Zähnen gekämpft, so begann er nun ein klägliches Wimmern von sich zu geben, dass in dem Lärm um ihn herum glatt unterging. Alle waren viel zu aufgebracht um nun noch wirklich auf ihn zu achten.

Mit ängstlich angelegten Ohren, ließ er sich an der Wand herab gleiten und rollte sich auf dem Boden zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen.

Das Bild schwarzer, verständnisvoller Augen tauchte vor ihm auf.

… _hilf mir … _

* * *

Ein unglaublicher Lärm schlug Severus entgegen, als er durch den Seiteneingang hinter dem Lehrertisch in die Große Halle trat. Man hätte glauben können, dass irgendjemand zweihundert Heuler auf einmal losgelassen hätte … oder Hagrid eines seiner Haustierchen mit ins Schloss gebracht hatte. Bei dem Riesendeppen wusste man ja nie!

Er war ja an einiges gewöhnt, immerhin arbeitete er nicht erst seit Gestern als Lehrer auf Hogwarts, aber solch einen Geräuschpegel hatte er in der Großen Halle noch niemals erlebt.

Und der Anblick erst.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sich beinahe alle Schüler in einer Ecke des riesigen Raumes zusammengedrängt, schupsten und drängelten, jammerten und schimpften.

Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was es in dieser Ecke für sie so interessantes gab, aber wenn es sich seine beiden anwesenden Kollegen so betrachtete, dann hatte er wohl keine andere Wahl, als aktiv zu werden.

Flitwick war mit seiner geringen Körpergröße und seiner piepsigen Stimme einfach nicht in der Lage sich bei den außer Rand und Band geratenen Schülern gehör zu verschaffen und wirkte, als ob er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stände. Einen Punkt den Sprout schon vor langer Zeit überschritten zu haben schien, wenn ihn seine Augen nicht täuschten. Keiner von beiden war dafür bekannt besonders belastbar zu sein.

_Verdammt, was ist den hier für ein Wahnsinn ausgebrochen?_

_Merlin, sogar die Slytherins spielen vollkommen verrückt … wo steckt nur Dumbledore immer, wenn man ihn mal braucht?_

Leise vor sich her grummelnd und mit finsteren Blicken um sich werfend stapfte der Tränkemeister durch die Halle auf den Tumult zu. Das war genau wie er seinen Tag am liebsten begann. Wirklich toll. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal seine erste Tasse Kaffee gehabt.

Die paar Schüler, die an ihren Tischen sitzen geblieben waren, spürten mit einem Mal eine ungeheuere Erleichterung, dass sie so gehandelt hatten. Der Blick des Tränkemeisters versprach ein wahres Massaker, bei dem der Verlust von Hauspunkten wohl noch das Angenehmste sein würde. Wahrscheinlich würden ihre Mitschüler sich glücklich schätzen können, wenn sie die Halle in einem Stück verließen. Was, wie die pochende Ader an seiner Schläfe induzierte, nicht unbedingt wahrscheinlich war. Snape sah aus, als würde er sie mit bloßen Händen in Stücke reißen … wenn sie sehr viel Glück hatten.

„Severus!" Freudig eilte Flitwick seinem mürrischen Kollegen entgegen. Ein hektischer Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. Sein sonst sorgsam gekämmtes Haar war zerzaust und seine Brille hing nur noch an einem Bügel von seinem rechten Ohr herab. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass du da bist! Die Schüler sind vollkommen außer Kontrolle! Sie reagieren auf nichts von dem, was ich sage und Pomona …"

„Jaja, ich kann es sehen! Was ist hier geschehen?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Pomona und ich hatten uns gerade über die neueste Verordnung des Ministeriums betreffend…"

„Filius!"

„Entschuldige! Wir waren also gerade abgelenkt, als mit einem Mal die Hölle losbrach. Es ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Kurz zuvor waren alle noch vollkommen ruhig … ein ganz normaler Morgen…"

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer wandte sich Severus von dem kleinwüchsigen Zauberer ab, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seine Kehle.

_Dann sorgen wir doch mal für Ordnung! Sonorus! _

„RUHE! JEDER, DER NICHT IN ZWEI SEKUNDEN STILL IST, VERLIERT FÜNFZIG HAUSPUNKTE UND KANN SICH HEUTE ABEND ZUM NACHSITZEN BEI MR. FILCH EINFINDEN."

Schlagartig kehrte Totenstille ein und alle Schüler wandten sich geschockt zu ihrem Lehrer um. Ein Schaudern ging durch die Menge, als sie seinen wütenden Blick sahen. Das war nicht gut, ein wütender Severus Snape bedeutete nichts Gutes … gar nichts Gutes … das absolute Gegenteil von Gut genaugenommen!

„Ich verlange sofort wissen, was hier los ist!" Severus hatte den Sonoruszauber wieder gelöst, dennoch war seine Stimme durch die eingekehrte Stille bis in den hintersten Winkel der Halle zu hören. „Solch ein Verhalten ist inakzeptabel und ich möchte wissen was …"

Er brach ab, als mit einem mal ein schwarzer Schatten durch die bewegungslos dastehenden Schüler direkt auf ihn zuhuschte, mit einem Satz durch die Luft sauste und gegen seine Brust prallte, wo er sich festkrallte.

Instinktiv fing er das schwarze etwas auf, bevor es zu Boden fallen konnte und senkte dann den Blick, um zu sehen, was genau es war, das er da gefangen hatte und das nun versuchte sich in seinen Roben zu verkriechen.

_Was bei Salazar …_

„Eine Katze?"

Fassungslos blickte Severus auf die kleine schwarze Katze hinab, die sich auf seinem Arm zusammengerollt hatte und die er vor Angst zittern spüren konnte.

_Na, was haben diese Bälger mit dir angestellt, Kitten?_

War er soeben noch Verärgert gewesen, so loderte nun reine Mordlust in seinen schwarzen Augen.

Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Katzen gehabt und in seiner Jugend selbst einmal eine besessen. Serena. Aus diesem Grund machte es ihn auch wütend zu sehen, in was für einem Zustand sich die Katze in seinem Arm befand. Es handelte sich allem Anschein nach um ein noch sehr junges Tier und was immer die Schüler mit ihm angestellt hatten, hatte es in einen nahezu panischen Zustand versetzt.

„Was ist hier geschehen? Ich möchte SOFORT wissen, was Sie mit diesem Tier angestellt haben." Mit zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepressten Lippen und gefährlich funkelndem Blick musterte er die ihn aus irgendeinem Grund mit offenem Mund anstarrenden Schüler.

… oder starrten sie die Katze an? Severus runzelte die Stirn.

_Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht!_

Nun bemerkte der Meister der Zaubertränke dass viele der Schüler teileweise extrem tiefe und schmerzhaft aussehende Kratzer und/oder Bisswunden aufwiesen. Besonders jene, welche besonders nahe an der Hallenecke standen. Von dort musste das Kätzchen gekommen sein.

_Anscheinend hat der Kleine sich gewehrt. Bravo, diese Bälger haben es nicht besser verdient!_

_Unglaublich, dass meine Slytherins sich zu so etwas herabgelassen haben!_

Unbewusst festigte Severus seinen Halt auf seine leichte Last und strich beruhigend durch das weiche Fell des Tieres. Die Sanftheit, mit welcher er das Tier behandelte stand im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Blick, den er den vor ihn stehenden Schülern schenkte.

„Haben sich nun auch noch die letzten Ihrer ohnehin vereinsamten Hirnzellen verabschiedet? Ich warte!", knurrte er gefährlich.

„P…P…Professor?"

Ruckartig drehte sich Severus um und nahm den Sprecher zu seiner linken ins Visier.

„Longbottom! … Haben Sie irgendetwas mit diesem Aufruhr zu schaffen?"

„N … Nein, P…Pr..Professor Snape, Sir! N…nicht w…wirklich! H… Harry …"

„Potter? Was hat der Bengel jetzt wieder angestellt? Sollte der nicht sicher bei Madame Pomfrey verwart sein? Der Junge macht nichts als Ärger! Wo steckt er?"

„I…ich gl…glaube …a….auf …"

„Raus mit der Sprache und hören Sie endlich mit diesem schrecklichen Gestotter auf! Wo ist Potter?", fragte der Professor genervt und bemühte sich darum seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, um die Katze, die sich mittlerweile ein wenig entspannt hatte, nicht erneut zu erschrecken.

„I…i…ich…" Neville atmete tief durch, sammelte all seinen Gryffindormut und blickte seinem Lehrer dann direkt in die Augen. „Ich glaube sie haben ihn gerade auf dem Arm."

„Wie bitte?"

_Was soll ich haben_

Entgeistert starrte er den schüchternen Gryffindor an, der sich unter seinem Blick sichtlich unwohl fühlte, ihm jedoch mit einer für ihn erstaunlichen Sicherheit weiterhin in die Augen blickte. „Ich glaube dass der Kater auf ihrem Arm Harry ist!"

_Unmöglich … _

_Potter?_

Langsam senkte Severus den Blick auf das schwarze Tier in seinem Arm, das sich gegen seine dunklen Roben kaum abhob.

„Potter?"

Die Katze löste ihren Kopf aus seinen Roben. Smaragdgrüne Augen strahlten ihm entgegen. „Mau?" Das Kätzchen blinzelte ihn an und rieb dann seinen Kopf mit einem Schnurren am Stoff seiner Robe.

_Wieso bin ich heute nicht einfach im Bett geblieben?_

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 3

Hey, hier bin ich wieder!

Hillow: Hi! Danke für den Rev. Ja, auf ist die Geschichte schon oben. Lade da immer alles zuerst rauf. Wenn ich das paralell versuche komme ich jedes Mal durcheinander. Also das mit dem Suchen verwirrt mich. Meinst du hier oder auf .de? Hier hab ich es gesucht und es war nicht unter Harry & Salazar zu finden. lg Tera

* * *

LET ME BE YOUR KITTEN

**3. Kapitel**

Zwischen Nachdenklichkeit und Verärgerung schwankend blickte Severus über den Rand seines Whiskeyglases hinweg auf das fröhlich in seinem Wohnzimmerkamin vor sich hin prasselnde Feuer, welches hier im Kerker trotz den draußen herrschenden sommerlichen Temperaturen immerzu brannte.

Kälte, einer der Nachteile, wenn man in diesem Teil des Schlosses lebte, aber dafür hatte er hier weitaus mehr Ruhe als er sie in jedem anderen Schlossteil gehabt hätte und das kam ihm beim Tränkebrauen zugute.

Außerdem war er hier in der Nähe seiner Schlangen, was für seine Aufgaben als Oberhaut des Slytherinhauses nur vorteilhaft war, denn so wohlerzogen seine Schützlinge normalerweise waren - vor allem wenn man sie mit dem Rest der hier herumrennenden Plagen verglich - so hatten sie ja gerade heute wieder einmal bewiesen, das man am Besten immer mindestens ein Auge auf sie haben musste, wenn man schlimmeres verhindern wollte. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie sehr sie sich heute daneben benommen hatten.

Diese Szene in der Großen Halle war vollkommen … unakzeptabel gewesen und er würde den Eltern der beteiligten Schüler berichten was geschehen war. Das war kein Verhalten, welches von Mitgliedern jener Familien toleriert würde und er wusste, dass jede Strafe, welche seine Schüler von ihren Eltern erhalten würden, um einiges wirkungsvoller darin sein würde das Wiederholen eines solchen Vorfalles zu verhindern, als alles war er oder irgendein anderer Lehrer sich einfallen lassen konnte. Obwohl sie natürlich auch von ihnen aus nicht ohne Strafe bleiben würden. Doppelt genäht hielt sowieso besser.

Jetzt im Moment jedoch hatte Severus andere Probleme, als das unwürdige Verhalten seiner Schüler, denn er hatte es wieder getan … er hatte sich von Albus in die Ecke reden lassen.

_Wieso schafft dieser Kerl es immer wieder mich dazu zu bringen Dinge zu machen, zu denen mich nicht einmal Voldemort unter Androhung von hundert Cruziati bringen könnte?_

_Jedes Mal nehme ich mir vor mich von ihm nicht mehr zu so was überreden zu lassen, aber dann kommt er mit seinem Tee und seinen Plätzchen, mit seinem `mein Junge´ und diesem vermaledeiten Funkeln in seinen Augen und ehe ich's mich versehen, sitze ich in einem rosa Hasenkostüm da oder mache mich sonst wie lächerlich. Oder aber ich lande in einer Situation wie dieser hier._

Mit einem Schnauben leerte er sein Glas mit einem Zug und goss sich noch etwas von dem hochprozentigen Getränk ein. Zwar war es im Grunde ein wenig früh zum trinken, aber dank Potter und dem Aufruhr in der Großen Halle war für diesen Tag der Unterricht abgesagt worden. Normalerweise hätte er sich über einen freien Tag gefreut, vielleicht ein wenig an seiner Verbesserung des Wolfbanntrankes weitergearbeitet, aber heute war es anders.

_Und das nur, weil ich mich von ihm immer wieder überreden lasse._

_Wieso muss es eigentlich gerade ich sein?_

_Der Junge kann sich im Moment anscheinend nicht zurückverwandeln und er scheint dir am meisten zu vertrauen … _

_Dämlicher alter Zausel!_

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass andere diese Aufgabe mit Freuden übernommen hätten, aber nein, natürlich bleibt es an mir hängen._

_Wieso nicht Hagrid? Wäre er nicht wie geschaffen dafür? Der Kerl liebt doch Tiere und ist ganz verrückt nach Potter!_

_Oder Minerva … die beiden haben doch jetzt im Grunde jede Menge gemeinsam … könnten zum Bespiel zusammen Mäuse jagen gehen._

_Aber im Grunde ist es doch typisch … selbst in dieser Form macht mir der Bengel nichts als Scherereien. Ich wette sein Vater und sein verflixter Pate sitzen jetzt in was auch immer für eine Hölle für solche Kerle wie sie reserviert ist und lachen sich darüber dumm und dusselig … noch dümmer, wenn dies den überhaupt noch geht … wie ihr Nachwuchs mir das Leben zur Hölle macht._

_Ja, das …_

Ein leises Maunzen und ein schwarzer Schatten an seiner Seite, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Kaminfeuer zu der kleinen schwarzen Katze, die gerade mit einem anmutigen Sprung auf seiner Couch landete und sich geschmeidig, beinahe lautlos, mit sanft hin und her schwingendem Schwanz auf ihn zu bewegte.

Ein erneutes Maunzen und große grüne Augen, die ihn unschuldig anblickten, dann der leichte Druck vier weicher Pfötchen, als der kleine Kater auf seinen Schoß kletterte und sich dort ein paar Mal im Kreis drehte, bevor er es sich gemütlich machte.

„Wissen Sie Potter, dass ist genau das Verhalten, dem wir beide den ganzen Schlamassel zu verdanken haben."

Der Kater blickte ihn nur aus seinen strahlenden Augen unschuldig an, rieb sein Köpfchen an Severus Hand und gab einen Laut zwischen Maunzen und Schnurren von sich.

„Genau davon spreche ich!"

Irgendwo im Jenseits fielen zwei allseits bekannte Marauder ohnmächtig von ihrer Wolke, wo sie mit einer nun strahlend lächelnden Lily ihren Kleinen beobachtet hatten.

* * *

Tja, auch Severus Snape konnte nicht immer Recht haben.

Aufmerksam lauschte Harry auf die samtige Stimme des Mannes, auf dessen Schoß er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte und tapste mit seiner Pfote gegen die Hand, welche neben ihm lag.

_Hey, ich will gekrault werden!_

Leicht biss er mit seinen kurzen Zähnchen in einen der schlanken Finger, woraufhin die Hand aus seiner Reichweite gezogen wurde. Er gab ein unzufriedenes Miauen von sich und blickte vorwurfsvoll zu dem markanten Gesicht des Mannes auf.

_Los, kraul mich!_

Er zupfte mit seinen Krallen an der schwarzen Robe.

Ein Teil von Harry wusste, dass es mehr als seltsam war, das er sich gerade ausgerechnet auf dem Schoß dieses Mannes befand und sich ausgerechnet hier so sicher und entspannt fühlte, wie nirgendwo anders.

Das hier war Snape, der Lehrer, der ihn vom ersten Augenblick an gehasst hatte und ihm sein Leben hier auf Hogwarts so schwer wie nur eben möglich gemacht hatte. Die Kerkerfledermaus, über die er sich mit Ron zusammen immer lustig gemacht hatte und die er mehr gefürchtet hatte, als alle seine anderen Lehrer zusammen. Naja, außer vielleicht Lockhard und Umbridge, aber das war was anderes, immerhin hatten ihn beide auf ihre Weise gefoltert. Er konnte sich jetzt noch nicht entscheiden, wer von beiden schlimmer gewesen war. Immerhin … Saccharinlächeln und Zwerge als Liebesboten gegen Blutfeder und einen Albtraum in rosa. Wirklich keine leichte Entscheidung!

Wie dem auch sei, irgendwie konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen seiner früheren Abneigung gegen Snape nun noch irgendeine Bedeutung beizumessen.

Seit seiner Umwandlung sah er viele Dinge mit anderen Augen und Severus Snape war eines dieser Dinge.

Wenn er ihn nun ansah, dann spürte er nicht mehr wie früher Angst oder Ärger, sondern eine Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, die ihm bis dato unbekannt gewesen war.

Seine Stimme, sein Geruch, das Gefühl, wenn seine Finger sanft durch sein Fell strichen … alles an ihm sprach etwas tief in seinem Inneren an, dass ihn dazu brachte sich möglichst Nahe an ihn schmiegen zu wollen. Sich an ihn schmiegen und die Welt für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen.

Sein Ruhepol.

Das war Snape für ihn gewesen, als er ihn an jenem Tag in der Krankenstation gesehen hatte und wieder war er es gewesen, der heute durch die Angst und blinde Panik, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten, durchgedrungen war und ihn gerettet hatte.

Dort in der Großen Halle, in die Ecke gedrängt, hilflos und gefangen, hatte er alle Hoffnung aufgegeben gehabt. Seine Stimme war durch den Nebel, der seinen Verstand umhüllt hatte, gelangt und mit einem Mal war in seinem Kopf nur noch der eine Gedanke, der eine Wunsch gewesen. Zu ihm.

Er war sich in diesem Moment vollkommen sicher gewesen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, wenn er nur zu ihm gelangen konnte. Hatte einfach gewusst, dass er bei ihm sicher sein würde und hatte nach einem Weg gesucht zu ihm zu gelangen. Erst war es ihm unmöglich erschienen. Überall hatten ihn Körper den Weg versperrt und eine undurchdringliche Wand gebildet.

Dann hatte er mit einem Mal gespürt, wie sich etwas in ihm, an ihm veränderte. Er hatte nicht verstanden, was geschehen war, aber das hatte auch nicht gezählt. Nichts hatte gezählt, bis er auf diesen starken Armen sicher geborgen gewesen war, den warmen Kräuterduft hatte einatmen können und schlanke, talentierte Finger gleichmäßig durch sein Fell gefahren waren.

In dem Moment war alle Angst von ihm abgefallen.

Es war ihm egal, wie es früher zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen war, ob sie sich gehasst hatten. Nun wollte er gekrault werden … von ihm … und das am besten jetzt sofort.

„Mau." Noch einmal stieß Harry Severus mit seiner Tatze an und rollte sich dann, ihm seinen empfindlichen Bauch entgegenstreckend, auf den Rücken.

„Schreckliches Gör!", hörte er den dunkelhaarigen Mann sagen, aber er klang nicht wirklich verärgert. Ein leiser Seufzer, dann konnte Harry endlich spüren, wie die schlanken Finger durch sein seidiges Bauchfell strichen und wohlige Schauer durch seien kleinen Körper sandten.

_Hmm… das ist schön …_

Innerhalb von Sekunden war er nicht mehr, als ein hilflos vor sich hin schnurrender knochenloser Fellknäuel und dem anderen vollkommen ausgeliefert.

_Ich revidiere meine Meinung … Potter und Black dürfte das Lachen doch eher vergehen, wenn sie in der Lage sein sollten den Kleinen jetzt zu sehen._

Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus Gesicht, als das Katerchen noch ein wenig lauter zu schnurren begann.

Auch wenn er es nicht einmal unter Folter zugeben würde, eines musste man dem Bengel lassen … er gab eine verdammt süße Katze ab.

* * *

„Hey Kitten … aufwachen."

Verschlafen räkelte sich der kleine Kater und blickte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann auf, dessen Gesicht er in der Dunkelheit nur dank seiner empfindlichen Augen zu erkennen vermochte. Er war irgendwann unter den gleichmäßigen Bewegungen, mit denen der Tränkemeister ihn liebkost hatte eingedöst und wie es schien war es mittlerweile wohl Abend geworden, denn durch die verzauberten Fenster des Raumes war nichts als Dunkelheit zu erkennen und vom vormals lustig prasselnden Kaminfeuer war nichts übrig geblieben als Glut.

„Los, runter von mir. Schlafenszeit.", sagte Severus entschlossen und gab Harry einen kleinen Schups, als dieser keine Anstalten machte sich von seinem Platz weg zu bewegen. Nur widerwillig stieg Harry von ihm runter, setzte sich dann neben ihm hin und schaute ihn fragend an. „Mau?"

„Du schläfst hier auf dem Sofa. Falls du dich bis morgen noch nicht wieder zurückverwandelt hast, gehen wir zu Poppy und du bleibst bei ihr."

_Bis dahin dürften auch die ganzen Schüler wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus sein, die so dumm waren sich heute in der Großen Halle ernsthaft zu verletzen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Kratzer, die der Kleine ihnen beigefügt hat ebenso magieresistent sein würden, wie er selbst. Wenn ich den Bengel dadurch jetzt nicht am Hals haben würde, dann würde ich es geradezu lustig finden. Ok, ich finde es auch so lustig, aber ohne ihn könnte ich es viel mehr genießen!_

In der Tat hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Kratzer und Bisswunden, die Harry den anderen Schülern in seiner blinden Panik zugefügt hatte, weder durch Zauber, noch durch Tränke oder Salben heilbar waren. Sie würden auf die langsame Muggelmethode heilen müssen. Wie hieß es so schön … Zeit heilt alle Wunden.

Poppy hatte dazu nur gesagt, dass es eine gute Lehre für die betroffenen Schüler sein würde und sie es sich in Zukunft bestimmt mehrmals überlegen würden, bevor sie wieder so eine Show abziehen würden, wie an diesem Morgen. Sie hatte geschäumt, man ihr berichtet hatte, was in der Großen Halle vorgefallen war. Nicht nur, weil Harry ihr in den Jahren, seit denen sie ihn kannte ans Herz gewachsen war, sondern auch, weil es einfach unverantwortlich von ihnen gewesen war. Sie waren alle keine sechs Jahre mehr alt und wenigstens dir älteren Schüler hätten ein wenig mehr Verstand zeigen sollen. Severus hatte ihr zustimmen müssen. Er war noch nie so froh gewesen nicht in Albus Haut zu stecken, wie in diesem Augenblick. Der hatte sich bestimmt noch ganz schön war anhören dürfen, weil er die Schüler nicht auf Harrys Anwesenheit beim Frühstück vorbereitet hatte. Poppy war wirklich furchterregend, wenn die sauer war. Dann ging selbst Severus lieber in Deckung!

Da Poppy trotz ihrem Ärger auf die Schüler zuerst und über allem anderen eine Krankenschwester war, hatte sie allerdings darauf bestanden, einige Schüler zur Vorsicht über Nacht bei sich zu behalten, da es nicht klar war, ob die Wunden noch andere besondere Eigenschaften entwickeln würden und sie auf Nummer Sicher gehen wollte. Es war klar gewesen, dass sie Harry in seinem Zustand unmöglich mit den anderen Schülern auf den Krankenstation lassen konnte, und so hatte Albus ihn mit funkelnden Augen kurzerhand Severus in die Hand gedrückt. Alter Bastard! Hoffentlich hatte Poppy ihm so richtig den Marsch geblasen!

Nun ja, morgen würde die Krankenstation wieder frei genug sein, um Platz für den Jungen zu bieten und bis dahin musste er es eben mit ihm aushalten.

_Klar, aushalten … weil die letzten Stunden ja auch so ungeheuer schrecklich waren, nicht wahr?_, meinte eine kleine Stimme in Severus Hinterkopf, die er jedoch ignorierte. Nope, da war überhaupt nichts Angenehmes daran gewesen mit dem kleinen Kater auf dem Schoß vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und zu lesen. Und wenn er in dieser Zeit mehr gelächelt hatte, als in den letzten drei Monaten zusammengerechnet, dann hatte das überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten.

Mit einem Gähnen stand Severus auf und legte das Buch, in welchem er die letzten Stunden gelesen hatte, auf dem Tisch neben dem Sofa ab. Danach wollte er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer machen, als er hörte, wie hinter ihm etwas beinahe lautlos auf dem Boden aufkam. Gefolgt von einem leisen Miauen.

Schwungvoll drehte er sich um, die gewohnte Dramatik dieser Bewegung dadurch eingeschränkt, dass er seine Roben nachdem er in seinem Räumlichkeiten angekommen war, gegen bequemere Kleidung ausgetauscht hatte. Sein strenger Blick war jedoch so wirkungsvoll wie eh und je.

„Nein, du bleibst gefälligst hier im Wohnzimmer, oder ich benutze dich als Zutat in einem meiner Tränke.", knurrte er in Richtung des nicht weit von ihm entfernt stehenden Katers, der von der Coach gesprungen war und anscheinend beabsichtig hatte ihm zu folgen.

_Komm schon, nimm mich mit!_

Mit einem kläglichen Miauen strich Harry Severus im die Beine, doch der Mann blieb hart.

Mit einem gemurmelten „Vergiss es Potter!", hob er den schwarzen Kater hoch, setzte ihn auf der Couch ab und ging dann, auf dem Weg mit einem Zauber die Lichter löschend, zügig in sein Schlafzimmer.

Harry war davon alles andere als begeistert. Wieso musste er hier in dem einsamen und sicherlich bald unangenehm kalten Wohnzimmer bleiben, wenn er doch viel lieber in Snapes warmes Bett wollte? Am besten mit noch ein paar Streicheleinheiten. Das war nicht fair!

Gut nur, dass er slytherin genug war, um sich von so einem einfachen Verbot seitens seines Tränkelehrers nicht stören zu lassen. Der Hut hatte ihn damals immerhin nicht umsonst zu den Schlangen schicken wollen.

_Na warte, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los._

Geduldig wartete Harry eine ganze Weile auf der Couch, die Ohren gespitzt, bis er der Meinung war, das genug Zeit vergangen war um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Leichtfüßig sprang er erneut zu Boden und huschte fix zu der Tür, durch welche der ältere Mann verschwunden war. Ein gut gezielter Sprung und … ja, er hatte die Türklinke erwischt und die Tür öffnete sich einen kleinen Spalt. Nun nur noch den Spalt mit der Pfote ein wenig vergrößern und schon war er in dem dahinter liegenden Raum.

Severus Schlafzimmer lag in völliger Dunkelheit, die für Harrys Katzenaugen jedoch nicht das geringste Problem darstellte, und die in ihm herrschende Stille wurde nur von den gleichmäßigen Atemgeräuschen des schlafenden Zauberers gestört. Harry verschwendete keine Zeit darauf sich das ihm unbekannte Zimmer anzusehen, sondern ging sofort zu dem großen Bett direkt gegenüber der Tür hinüber, in welchem sich sein Ziel befand.

Seine normale Neugierde war in diesem Moment unwichtig und wurde von dem Wunsch sich an den Tränkemeister anzukuscheln gnadenlos zertrampelt.

Auch eine Katze musste Prioritäten setzen.

Mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung befand er sich auf dem Bett.

_Ich glaube Neville würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er wüsste, was ich hier mache und Ron würde vor Wut wahrscheinlich explodieren. Er hat sich ja schon wegen der Szene im Krankenzimmer wie ein Verrückter aufgeführt._, dachte Harry und blickte auf den friedlich daliegenden Mann hinab. _Hmm … Wenn er schläft sieht er gar nicht mehr so grimmig aus. _

Tatsächlich wirkte Severus im Schlaf um einiges freundlicher, wenn auch immer noch ein leicht angespannter Zug um seinen Mund herum lag und die Bewegung seiner Augen hinter den Lidern von unruhigen Träumen sprach.

Mit einem Mal fühlte Harry sich todmüde.

Das wenig vor sich hin dösen vorhin hatte allen Anschein nach nicht ausgereicht um seine Energiereserven wieder herzustellen und es schien, als ob die Aufregungen des Tages nun doch noch ihren Tribut fordern würden.

Vorsichtig, um Severus nicht zu wecken, kletterte er auf die sich gleichmäßig hebende und senkende Brust des Schlafenden, schlüpfte er unter die verlockend warme Bettdecke und rollte sich auf dem darunter liegenden, unbekleideten Oberkörper zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape oben ohne schlief … und so bequem war?

Kurz bevor er einschlief, konnte er ein leises Murmeln hören und spürte, wie sich eine Hand in sein Fell grub.

Geborgenheit durchflutete ihn und er ließ sich endgültig in Morpheus Arme sinken.

* * *

Wenn man als Spion für die Seite des Lichtes beim Dunklen Lord arbeitete, dann wurde man Zeuge einer Menge Dinge, die einem mit Leichtigkeit den Schlaf zu rauben vermochten.

Seit Jahren schon war Severus Snape nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen ohne einen Trank Schlaf zu finden, geschweige denn eine ganze Nacht im Stück durchzuschlafen. Meistens wurde er, kaum dass die Wirkung seines Schlaftrankes nachließ von Albträumen geplagt, die ihn weckten und es ihm unmöglich machten erneut einzuschlafen. Auf Grund der hohen Gefahr abhängig zu werden, konnte er jedoch auch nie mehr als eine Portion Schlaftrank pro Nacht zu sich nehmen und bekam daher selten mehr als drei, vielleicht vier Stunden Schlaf.

Dies war etwas, was sein immer schon recht schwieriges Wesen noch verstärkte und dabei mitgeholfen hatte ihn zum unbeliebtesten Lehrer Hogwarts zu machen.

An diesen Fakt seit vielen Jahren schon gewohnt, war es ihm wohl auch nicht zu verdenken, dass er verwirrt war, als er einmal nicht schweißgebadet und außer Atem aus einem Albtraum erwachte, sondern es ausnahmsweise das Licht der durch die magischen Fenster seines Schlafzimmers hineinfallenden Morgensonne war, das ihn weckte.

So zufrieden und ausgeschlafen, wie schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr, entschied er sich dazu, dass er durchaus noch ein wenig weiterdösen konnte, wenn er denn schon einmal so einen ungewohnten Morgen erleben durfte. Immerhin war heute Samstag und er nicht dazu verpflichtet zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen.

Essen wurde eh überbewertet!

Viel lieber wollte er noch ein wenig in angenehmem Halbschlaf verweilen und die Sonne und die Wärme des sich an ihn schmiegenden Körpers genießen.

Verschlafen vergrub er das Gesicht in dem auf seiner Schulter ruhenden schwarzen Haarschopf, zog den Schlafenden neben sich noch ein wenig enger an sich heran und malt kleine Kreise auf die weiche Haut.

Ein Schnurren erklang und brachte den anschmiegsamen Körper zum vibrieren.

_Hmm… wie eine Katze_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, dann erstarrte er, alle Schläfrigkeit mit einem Mal wie hinweggeweht. _Katze?_

_Potter!_

Ruckartig riss er seine Augen auf und tatsächlich … neben, oder eher halb auf ihm, lag Harry Potter, Katzenjunge extraordinär und seit seinem ersten Tag an Hogwarts Bann seiner Existenz.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es Severus Ruhe zu bewahren. Besser erst einmal seine Gedanken ordnen, bevor Potter wach würde und er sich mit ihm auseinander setzen musste. Nicht, dass es wieder so wie vor zwei Wochen in der Krankenstation enden würde. Er bezweifelte irgendwie, dass der Trick mit dem Schokoladenkuchen ein zweites Mal funktionieren würde.

_Womit habe ich es eigentlich verdient, dass dieser Bengel mir jetzt noch viel mehr Ärger macht, als vor seiner Verwandlung eh schon?_

_Wie ist er überhaupt in mein Zimmer gekommen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn gestern mit der klaren Anweisung dort zu bleiben, im Wohnzimmer zurückgelassen habe._

_Typisch … der Junge-der-lebt sieht es natürlich mal wieder nicht als notwendig an sich wie jeder andere an die Regeln zu halten._

Kurz schloss Severus die Augen und atmete tief durch. Wieso nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass Albus seine missliche Lage überaus amüsant finden würde?

_Na, wenigstens hat der Bengel sich zurückverwandelt. _

_Von wegen Dackelblick … Potters `Kätzchenblick´ könnte wahrscheinlich selbst den Blutigen Baron erweichen und Peeves zu einem gefügigen kleinen Mustergeist machen._

Ihm entwich ein leises Seufzen, als er an den vorherigen Tag dachte und daran, wie dieser Kätzchenblick ihn dazu gebracht hatte Potter in seiner Katzenform stundenlang als menschliches Kuschelkissen zu dienen.

Mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, wenn er ordentlich angezogen wäre, bevor Harry wach wurde und er versuchte sich vorsichtig aus der Umklammerung des Jüngeren zu lösen.

Dieser hatte sich in der Nacht halb über ihn drapiert, was diese Aufgabe alles andere als einfach machte.

Vorsichtig versuchte er den Arm, den der Junge fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen hatte lösen und ihn ohne ihn zu wecken von sich herunter zu lotsen, doch kaum das es aussah, als ob er damit Erfolg haben könnte, murmelte Harry irgendetwas für ihn unverständliches im Schlaf und rollte sich so herum, dass Severus sich mit seinem Kopf auf seiner Brust und einem seiner Beine quer über die seinen geworfen wiederfand.

_Na wunderbar!_

Resigniert schloss er die Augen.

_Vielleicht warte ich einfach noch ein bisschen und versuche es dann später noch einmal._, dachte er, während er erneut Müdigkeit über sich kommen fühlte. _Es ist ja noch früh und ein paar Minuten mehr oder weniger können schon keinen Schaden anrichten._

Damit fiel er schon bald wieder in einen friedlichen Schlaf, den Arm im Schlummer erneut um den Jungen neben sich geschlungen und ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry lächelte ebenfalls und verwob seine Finger mit denen des Schlafenden.

_Geht doch!_

Ja, der Hut hatte schon gewusst, weshalb er ihn nach Slytherin hatte schicken wollen.

~tbc~


	6. No Heaven will ever

So, lieber spät als nie! Hab den Sonntag nur ganz knapp verpasst!

Lissiana: Danke für den Rev! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

Nun wünsche ich ein _himmliches _Vergnügen beim Lesen.

* * *

LET ME BE YOUR KITTEN

**No Heaven will ever Heaven be, unless my cats are there to welcome me. **

_(Schottisches Sprichwort)_

Kraftvoll teilten die mächtigen Flügel die Luft, die Federn im goldenen Sonnenlicht so strahlend weiß und rein, dass sie von innen heraus zu leuchten schienen. Augen, blau wie das Meer an einem sonnigen Frühlingstag, blickten voller Sanftmut auf sanfte weiße Wolkenhügel hinab. Hier und da erstrahlten bunte Blüten in dem endlosen Weiß und immer wieder waren spiegelnde Wasserflächen und silbrige Bäume zu sehen. Ein weicher Schimmer lag in der Luft und aus der Ferne erklangen leise Musik und harmonischer Gesang. Süßer Blütenduft wurde vom Wind mit sich getragen. Von irgendwo ertönte fröhliches Kinderlachen.

Vereinzelte Gestalten konnten gesehen werden, in farbenfrohe Kleider gehüllt und die Gesichter erfüllt von Friede und Harmonie.

Frieden und Harmonie. An diesem Ort konnte man sie in der Luft schmecken, man konnte sie auf seiner Haut spüren und jeder Windhauch wisperte von ihnen. Hier gab es weder Leid noch Not, weder Hektik noch Mühsal, weder Angst noch Trauer.

Das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass hier immer jeder nur von vollkommenem Glück erfüllt war. Die Leute an diesem Ort konnten sich ebenso über etwas ärgern, wie jeder andere auch. Besonders wenn sie jene beobachteten, die sie liebten und hatten verlassen müssen.

Manche dieser Menschen waren in solchen Momenten außerordentlich unterhaltsam. Bestes Beispiel hierfür war der Mann, dessen dunkle Stimme in diesem Augenblick vom Wind herbeigetragen würde.

„Kann mich bitte jemand erschießen?"

„Sirius, du bist schon tot!"

„Ja! Und ich bin definitiv in der Hölle gelandet!"

„Oh, du Armer! Womit du DAS nur verdient hast!"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung!"

Glockengleiches Lachen erklang. „Wow, beinahe hätte ich dir geglaubt."

Hinter dem nächsten Wolkenhügel tauchten nun die Silhouetten zweier Personen auf, die neben einem kleinen Brunnen standen. Der Mann, Sirius, hatte lange dunkle Haare und das schelmische Lächeln, das normalerweise sein Markenzeichen war, war durch ein Schmollen ersetzt worden. Die Frau neben ihm hatte lange rote Haare. Ihre Augen waren von einem strahlenden Grün und ein amüsiertes Glitzern lag in ihren Tiefen geborgen, welches nur all zu gut zu dem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht passte.

Neben den beiden im Gras lag die reglose Gestalt eines weiteren Mannes mit zerzausten braunen Haaren und einer Brille auf der Nase.

„Was meinst du, Lily? Wann wacht Prongs wieder auf?" Erkennend, dass er mit seinem Schmollen keinen Erfolg bei der Rothaarigen hatte, stellte Sirius es ein und deutete mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Mann am Boden. „Das Ganze hat ihn noch härter getroffen, als mich!"

Die Rothaarige, Lily, kicherte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Der Klang von Schwingen lies sie aufblicken und erneut erhellte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht, als sie die sich nähernde Person erkannte.

„Gabriel!"

„Lily! Sirius!", entgegnete Genannter und landete sanft vor ihnen. Mit einem leisen Rascheln faltete er die Flügel zusammen. Sein blondes Haar glänzte im Licht wie reine Seide und bildete einen leuchtenden Kontrast zu seinem dunkelblauen Gewand. Das Lächeln, dass er Lily und Sirius schenkte war wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen nach einer langen, stürmischen Nacht. Seine Wärme war fühlbar und umhüllte sie wie eine schützende Decke!

„Hey Gab!"

„Na, weshalb wünscht sich Sirius einen zweiten Tod? Hat er wieder einmal das Pech gehabt gerade dann einen Blick auf euren alten Schuldirektor werfen zu wollen, als dieser gerade im Badezimmer war?"

Die Erinnerung an diesen wenig erfreulichen Vorfall ließ Sirius erbleichen. Merlin, er war niemals so froh über die Länge von Dumbledores Bart gewesen, wie an diesem Tag. Es gab Dinge, die musste man einfach nicht sehen.

Wirklich nett von Gabriel ihn daran zu erinnern. Und so etwas schimpfte sich Erzengel!

Lily lachte als sie das Gesicht ihres Freundes sah. „Oh, dass war böse von dir Gabriel!"

Der Engel grinste nur. „Ich weiß! Und? Was ist es nun, dass Sirius derart verstört und James ins Land der Träume geschickt hat?"

„Oh, eigentlich ist es etwas ganz wundervolles …", begann Lily mit strahlenden Augen, doch Sirius unterbrach sie.

„Wundervoll? Was zum T… äh, was bitte schon soll wundervoll daran sein, dass die perverse alte Kerkerfledermaus sich an meinen unschuldigen kleinen Patensohn heranmacht? Als ob es nicht ausreichen würde, dass mein armer Kleiner in eine Katze von allen Tieren auf Gottes Erde verwandelt worden ist." Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte Sirius auf den Brunnen, in dessen Wasser das Bild eines Mannes mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und eines jungen Katzenmenschen zu sehen war, die friedlich aneinandergekuschelt den Schlaf der Gerechten schliefen. Gabriel fand, dass sie ein wirklich süßes Bild abgaben, doch schien der Black das anders zu sehen.

Sein Gesicht war düster und die Abneigung, die er gegenüber dem älteren Mann, seinem früheren Mitschüler, empfand, war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Lily schien Sirius nicht zuzustimmen und machte dies auch lautstark kund.

„SIRIUS BLACK! Werd endlich erwachsen!" Das Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht war durch einen verärgerten Ausdruck ersetzt worden, der Gabriel stark an Luzifer in seiner Rebellenphase erinnerte. „Erstens ist mein bester Freund keineswegs eine `alte perverse Kerkerfledermaus´. Ich währe dir sehr dankbar, wenn du ihn nicht immerzu beleidigen würdest. Zweitens sind Katzen wunderschöne und stolze Tiere und passen einfach hervorragend zu meinem kleinen Liebling. Es kann sich ja nicht jeder wie du in ein Tier verwandeln, dass gerne einmal seinem eigenen Schwanz nachjagt und aus der Toilette trinkt."

Autsch, das tat weh! Gabriel änderte seine Meinung. Luzifer in seiner Rebellenzeit war nicht halb so schlimm gewesen wie Lily. Sie sah aus, als würde sie Sirius mit bloßen Händen in Stücke reißen wollen. Sie würde wirklich einen wunderbaren Seraphin machen. Die Frau war ehrlich zum Fürchten.

Dieser Meinung schien auch Sirius zu sein, denn der Marauder war bei der Strafpredigt seiner Freundin immer mehr in sich zusammengesunken und Gabriel hatte den Eindruck, dass er im Kopf verzweifelt nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten suchte.

Ein Ausdruck höchster Erleichterung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als sie sich zu dem Erzengel umwandte. Schnell brachte er Abstand zwischen sich und die verärgerte junge Frau. Seinen besten Freund, der während der Tirade seiner Frau zu sich gekommen war und nun ziemlich verwirrt aus der Wäsche blickte, schnappte er sich bei seiner Flucht und zog ihn mit sich. Immerhin konnte er den armen Prongs ja nicht einfach so seinem Verderben überlassen.

Merlin schütze vor dem Zorn einer rothaarigen Frau! Und er hatte gedacht, dass sie unmöglich noch wütender werden könnte, als an dem Tag, als er eine der Musen dazu gebracht hatte Dumbledore die Idee für einen Ausflug zum Kölner Karneval und ein niedliches kleines Kostüm für Sniefelus in den Kopf zu setzen. Tja, so konnte man sich irren!

Lily währenddessen entschied sich die beiden fürs Erste von dannen ziehen zu lassen. Mit einem um einiges freundlicheren Gesichtsausdruck wendete sie sich an Gabriel. Sie schenkte ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick. „Sorry, aber der Kerl treibt mich irgendwann noch in den Wahnsinn!"

„Schon in Ordnung!" Gabriel lächelte. Er blickte hinab zu dem Brunnen, wo man sehen konnte, wie der dunkelhaarige Mann im Schlaf leise Murmelte und seinen Griff um den Jungen in seinen Armen festigte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „So, was genau hat es mit den Beiden da auf sich."

Ein Strahlen ging über Lilys Gesicht.

„Der Junge da ist mein Baby, ist er nicht wunderhübsch? Er ist durch einen Unfall in einen Katzenmenschen verwandelt worden. Der Mann neben ihm ist Sev, er ist mein bester Freund, seitdem wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Sind sie nicht süß zusammen? Ich finde …"

Mit einem Lächeln hörte Gabriel der jungen Frau zu, während nicht weit von ihnen zwei Marauder über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt und versaute alte Fledermäuse schimpften.

Nein, im Himmel waren die Leute nicht immer vollkommen glücklich, aber ganz ehrlich … vollkommenes Glück würde auf die Dauer doch auch sehr schnell langweilig werden, oder?

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 4

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!

* * *

LET ME BE YOUR KITTEN

**4. Kapitel**

Dichte Dampfschwaden schwebten durch das Halbdunkel des Kerkers und erfüllten ihn mit ihrem warmen, würzigen Duft. Verführerisch wie duftige Schleier schlängelten sie sich zwischen Stühlen und Tischen hindurch, umspielten die schweigend dasitzenden Schüler und tanzten zur hochgewölbten Decke des Raumes empor.

Rotgoldenes Glühen verfing sich in ihrem feinen Gespinst und zauberte mysteriös faszinierende Schatten auf die rauen Steinwände. Dasselbe von den flackernden Fackeln stammende Glühen spiegelte sich auch in den Augen der Schüler wieder, welche gebannt nach vorne blickten. Ein leises Blubbern und gelegentliches Zischen waren die einzigen Geräusche, die zu hören waren.

Die Stille im Raum war etwas Ungewöhnliches, was man in Hogwarts nur äußerst selten erleben konnte. Normalerweise sprudelten die Schüler über vor Leben, flüsterten, kramten, scharrten und kritzelten. Selbst bei strengen Lehrern wie Professor McGonagall konnte dies nicht vermieden werden, es war etwas, was die Schüler nicht einmal bewusst wahrnahmen. Sie waren einfach nicht in der Lage lange stillzusitzen.

Nun jedoch taten sie es. Niemand wisperte irgendetwas zu seinem Nachbarn, Pergamente, Federn und Bücher lagen vergessen auf den Tischen und die Anspannung war beinahe spürbar, als sie fasziniert nach vorne blickten, wo sie zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden, sehen konnten, was es bedeutete, einem wahren Tränkemeister bei der Arbeit zuzusehen.

Es war intensiv, wie ein leidenschaftlicher Tanz, in dem jeder Schritt perfekt gesetzt war und einen tiefer und tiefer in den Bann der Tänzer zog. Es war wie einem virtuosen Klavierspieler zu lauschen, dessen Musik einen in den Himmel heben und durch die Hölle führen konnte.

Tränkemeister … der Begriff war bekannt, alle hatten gewusst, dass ihr Lehrer, dass Severus Snape, diesen Titel inne hatte, doch keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur im Ansatz geahnt, was dies bedeutete.

Der Mann, der dort vorne über den Kessel gebeugt stand hatte kaum noch etwas von dem kalten, beherrschten Professor, den sie alle kannten und in den meisten Fällen auch fürchteten. Jeder von ihnen hatte gewusst, das Snape das Brauen liebte, jeder hatte die Leidenschaft in seiner Stimme gehört, wenn er über die Kunst sprach, die es einem ermöglichte den Tot zu verkorken, Ruhm in Flaschen zu füllen und die Sinne zu verwirren. Doch dies nun .. dies war anders … dies war mehr.

Es war wie …. Es war wie der Unterschied zwischen einem Abbild von Michelangelos meisterlichen Deckengemälde in einem Buch und dem Staunen, das man empfand, wenn man in diesem riesigen Gewölbe stand und sich neben dem Wunder, das sich über einem entfaltete klein und unbedeutend vorkam.

Das war wie der Unterschied zwischen dem Interesse am Bericht eines Freundes über einen wundervollen Sonnenaufgang und der schmerzhaften Freude, die man empfand, wenn der Himmel vor einem in lodernden Flammen zu stehen schien und man nicht wusste, ob man lachen sollte vor Freude über diese atemberaubende Schönheit oder doch lieber weinen, weil dieser eine Moment so niemals wieder kehren, jeder folgende Sonnenaufgang in all seiner Schönheit doch immer anders und deshalb in keiner Weise vergleichbar sein würde.

Der Lehrer Severus Snape war erschwunden und an seine Stelle war ein Künstler, nein, ein Virtuose getreten.

Kontrolliert und konzentriert, zugleich leidenschaftlich und mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit ausgeführt, ging jede Bewegung fließend in die nächste über. Die Konturen des Messers in seiner Hand verschwammen, als er schnell und geschickt eine Wurzel zerkleinerte. Kräuter und diverse getrocknete Körperteile unterschiedlicher Tiere schienen sich beinahe von selbst in feines Pulver oder akkurate Würfel und Streifen zu verwandeln.

Es war, als müsse der Tränkemeister nicht einmal hinsehen, was er machte, als würden seine Hände ihre Arbeit vollkommen von selbst erledigen und gleichzeitig schien er mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers unter höchster Anspannung zu stehen.

Wie einer geheimen Choreografie folgend glitt er beinahe von einem Ort zum nächsten, bereitete Zutaten vor, rührte den Inhalt des glimmenden Kesseln um und gab nach und nach die vorbereiteten Zutaten zu dem Sud hinzu.

Das Feuer unter dem Kessel loderte hell im Halbdunkel des Raumes, vermischte sich mit dem glühenden Schein der Fackeln und ließ obskure Schatten über das markante Gesicht des Mannes am Kessel huschen, die seinen strengen Zügen beinahe schon etwas dämonische verliehen.

Flammen tanzten in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen.

Tränkemeister … der Begriff war bekannt, doch was dieser Titel wirklich bedeutete, dass verstanden die Schüler erst in diesem Augenblick im Halbdunkel des Kerkers, als sich die dichten, duftenden Dampfschwaden wie lebendige Wesen um sie schlangen und das flackernde Licht der Fackeln alles in seinen rötlich-golden glühenden Schein hüllte.

* * *

Tiefe Zufriedenheit erfüllte Harry, als er im Halbdunkel des Kerkers saß. Die Dampfschwaden, die ihn umspielten, dufteten nach Kräutern und erinnerten ihn an den beruhigenden Duft seines Ruhepols. Sanft strichen sie über seine Haut und beinahe war es so, als wenn er sich im sicheren Hafen der Arme des anderen befände.

Es war das erste Mal seit seiner Verwandlung, dass er wieder am regulären Unterricht teilnahm. Da sie sich nicht sicher gewesen waren, in wie weit seine Verwandlung seine Magie mit beeinflusst hatte, hatten die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall ihn in den letzten Wochen Einzelunterricht erteilt. Niemand wollte eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben.

Zudem hatten die anderen Schüler so erst einmal Zeit gehabt sich an das neue Aussehen und Verhalten Harrys zu gewöhnen. Seit jenem Morgen in der Großen Halle hatte er jede Mahlzeit in dieser eingenommen, unter den wachsamen Augen der Lehrer und Nevilles, der ihm nicht einen Moment von der Seite wich.

Am Vortag hatte Dumbledore nun entschieden, dass keine Gefahr darin bestünde, wenn er wieder an normalen Unterricht teilnehmen würde. Seine Magie schien von der Verwandlung unbeeinflusst geblieben zu sein, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Zauber nun keine Wirkung mehr auf ihn hatten. Das einzige Fach, bei dem er sich verbessert hatte, war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Dadurch, dass Zauber einfach an ihm abprallten und seine Reflexe sich verbessert hatten, hatte er Vorteile beim Duellieren und die Fähigkeit Magie sehen zu können befähigte ihn dazu Zauber `vorherzusehen´.

Harry war nervös gewesen, wie sein erster echter Schultag als Katzenjunge ablaufen würde. Als er jedoch gesehen hatte, welches Fach für diesen Tag als erstes auf dem Plan stand, war Erleichterung durch ihn geschwappt und Ruhe hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen.

Zaubertränke … wenn sein Ruhepol da war, dann würde es nicht so schlimm werden können, selbst wenn sie mit den Slytherins gemeinsam Unterricht hatten.

Seit dem Morgen, an dem Snape aufgewacht war und Harry in seinen Armen vorgefunden hatte, war er ihm ausgewichen. Das Poppy sie am Morgen eng aneinander geschmiegt, friedlich schlafend vorgefunden hatte, hatte nicht unbedingt dafür gesorgt, die Situation für den Tränkemeister angenehmer zu machen. Ebenso wenig, dass Harry sich seitdem noch zwei weitere Mal in seine Katzenform geflüchtet hatte und es bei einem Mal wieder damit geendet hatte, dass er mit einem Arm voll schnurrendem Katzenjungen aufgewacht war.

Dennoch hatte die Wirkung, die der beherrschte Mann auf Harry ausübte nicht nachgelassen. Alleine sein Anblick ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und erfüllte ihn zugleich mit ruhiger Ausgeglichenheit.

Auch in diesem Moment war dies der Fall, auch wenn sein Herz nicht nur schneller schlug, sondern so sehr raste, als wolle es ihm aus der Brust springen und zu dem Mann am Kessel hinfliegen.

Sein Blick hing wie hypnotisiert an der Gestalt des Tränkemeisters, der brauend in seiner eigenen Welt versunken war.

Als er noch jünger gewesen war, hatte Harry in der Schule einmal ein Buch gelesen, in welchem es um einen Zauberer ging, der tief in den Eingeweiden eines alten verfallenen Schlosses lebte und dort die erstaunlichsten Zauber ausführte. Er hatte damals beinahe vor sich sehen können, wie der Zauberer, Geltizael, dort unten in seiner versunkenen Welt werkelte, umgeben von flackerndem Licht, tanzenden Schatten und in der Luft das Knistern der Magie, die ihn erfüllte und im Laufe der Zeit in die rauen Steine seiner Räume eingedrungen war, bis sie zum Teil der Wände geworden war.

Er war fasziniert gewesen, doch reichte das, was er sich damals ausgemalt hatte, nicht einmal ansatzweise an das Bild heran, das er nun vor sich sah.

Ohne zu blinzeln beobachtete Harry, wie der Mann, der seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte, mit äußerster Sorgfalt irgendein Pulver zu dem Trank in seinem Kessel hinzu gab, das Gemisch mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen umrührte und dann das Feuer unter dem Kessel löschte.

Warten.

Ein leises Geräusch ertönte, als wenn eine Kaugummiblase zerplatzt und der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte die Mundwinkel Severus Snapes. Mit einem Zauber reinigte er seinen Arbeitsplatz. Es war beinahe sichtbar, wie er aus seiner eigenen kleinen Welt der Tränke und Tinkturen auftauchte und als er den Blick hob und zum ersten Mal in dieser Stunde zu seinen Schülern blickte, war der Künstler wieder durch den Professor ersetzt worden.

„Der Vitaemultinea-Trank…", begann er mit kühler Stimme und die Schüler fuhren hoch. „… ist der wohl stärkste Heiltrank der jemals entwickelt wurde. Ein Tropfen reicht aus, um jede Art von Schramme zu heilen, zwei bis drei Tropfen heilen jede Verletzung und einfache Krankheiten und nur wenige Milliliter können sogar lebendbedrohliche Krankheiten innerhalb kürzester Zeit heilen. Entwickelt wurde dieser Trank im 14. Jahrhundert von Asperikus Medenik und erfreute sich schon kurze Zeit später auf der ganzen Welt enormer Beliebtheit. Etwa 150 Jahre später jedoch wurde der Trank auf die „Liste der Eingeschränkten Gebräue" gesetzt. Kann mir jemand von ihnen sagen, was diese Liste ist und weshalb der Vitaemultinea auf sie gesetzt wurde."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war Hermines Hand schon in die Höhe geschossen, bevor die Frage überhaupt beendet war. Ein aufgeregter Glanz stand in ihren Augen und es schien sie jede Menge Selbstbeherrschung zu kosten nicht aufzuspringen und ihr Wissen sofort Preis zu geben. Es war immer dasselbe mit ihr. Als befürchte sie, dass irgendjemand ihr zuvor kommen könnte.

Dabei war sie einmal mehr die Einzige, welche die Antwort auf die Frage ihres Lehrers zu wissen schien, denn keine andere Hand gesellte sich zu ihrer in die Höhe.

Severus ignorierte die eifrige Gryffindor und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Sobald sein Blick auf einem Schüler zur Ruhe kam, wurde dieser Unruhig und hielt die Augen gesenkt. Zufrieden registrierte Severus diese Reaktion. Vor allem Longbottom wurde in seinem Sitz immer kleiner, je länger sein Blick auf ihm ruhte. Noch ein wenig länger und er wäre der erste Schüler, der zu Flitwick im wörtlichen Sinne aufblicken konnte.

Dann wanderte sein Blick einen Platz weiter und traf auf nur allzu bekanntes Grün.

Ein Blitz zuckte durch seinen Körper und sein Atem stockte für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Die Augen des Katzenjungen zeigten nicht einen Hauch von der Furcht, welche die anderen Schüler empfanden. Ganz im Gegenteil, warme Zuneigung leuchtete aus den strahlenden Tiefen und erfüllte sein Inneres mit Wärme. Unwillkürlich tauchte eine Erinnerung in ihm auf. Dieselbe grünen Augen, wie sie verschlafen und vertrauensvoll zu ihm aufblickten und ein schlanker Körper, der gegen seinen schmolz.

Ein Lächeln erschien in den grünen Augen und beinah automatisch wollten sich auch Severus Mundwinkel heben, da hustete ein Mädchen im hinteren Teil der Klasse und er schnappte aus dem Bann der Katzenaugen heraus.

Schnell blickte er zur Seite, darum bemüht seinen Herzschlag, der unerklärlicherweise zu rasen begonnen hatte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

_Reiß dich zusammen Severus!_

„Ja, Mrs. Granger!" Er machte eine abwesende Handbewegung in Richtung des Mädchens, das sofort in den Vortragsmodus ging.

„Die „Liste der Eingeschränkten Gebräue" oder auch LEG ist ein Verzeichnis, auf dem alle Tränke, Tinkturen und Toniken zu finden sind, die aus dem einen oder anderen Grund zu gefährlich sind, um sie für die Öffentlichkeit freizugeben. Der Sud der lebenden Toten steht zum Bespiel auf dieser Liste. Gebräue, die auf der LEG stehen, dürfen nur von Tränkemeistern gebraut werden und eine Missachtung dieses Geboten zieht einen Aufenthalt in Askaban nach sich.

Der Vitaemultinea-Trank wurde auf die LEG gesetzt, da eine der Hauptzutaten des Trankes Basaliskenkraut ist, welches, sollte man auch nur ein wenig zuviel hinzufügen, den eigentlichen Heiltrank in ein überaus potentes und schnell wirkendes Gift verwandeln würde, dass man von Aussehen her kaum vom richtigen Trank unterschieden kann.

Zudem ist die Gefahr abhängig zu werden bei dem Vitaemultinea enorm hoch." Sie verstummte.

Während Hermine ihren Vortrag gehalten hatte, war es Severus gelungen sich wieder halbwegs zu sammeln.

„Wie Miss Granger vollkommen richtig gesagt hat, dürfen Tränke wie der Vitaemultinea …" Er wies auf den Kessel. „…von Schülern nicht gebraut werden, da sie als zu gefährlich eingestuft worden sind. Jedoch werden sie heute mit der Arbeit an einem anderen Trank beginnen, der auf dem Viteamultinea basiert. Der Vitaeminuea-Trank wurde im 16. Jahrhundert von einem französischen Tränkemeister namens Jéan-Loui Bernard entwickelt. Er besitzt nur einen kleinen Bruchteil der Heilkraft des Vitaemultinea und ist obgleich nicht unbedingt leicht zu brauen, doch nicht annähernd so schwierig wie dieser herzustellen.

Ihre Aufgabe heute und in der nächsten Stunde wird es sein den Vitaeminuea zu brauen und einen detaillierten Bericht über den Brauvorgang mit all seinen unterschiedlichen Phasen zu verfassen. Zudem werden Sie als Hausaufgabe einen halben Meter über den Vitaemultinea schreiben." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ Severus das Rezept für den von ihm verlangten Trank an der Tafel erscheinen. „Kopieren Sie das Rezept und holen Sie sich dann die Zutaten. Die Zeit läuft und Sie werden jede Minute benötigen."

Sofort konnte man die Schüler nach ihren Pergamenten und Federn greifen sehen. Eilig schrieben sie ab, was an der Tafel stand und beeilten sich dann zu dem Tisch mit den für sie bereitgelegten Zutaten zu gelangen.

Harry ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt. Ordentlich kopierte er die Anweisungen auf ein Pergament und achtete darauf auch keinen Schritt zu übersehen. Die Schüler um ihn herum eilten einer nach dem anderen nach vorne, doch er ließ sich nicht stören. Das Gedränge was bei den Zutaten herrschte war nichts, was er am eigenen Leibe erfahren musste. Nein danke sehr! Er würde warten, bis die anderen an ihre Plätze zurückgekehrt waren.

Schwungvoll übertrug er den letzten Buchstaben auf sein Pergament und lehnte sich dann zurück um abzuwarten, bis er seine Zutaten holen konnte.

Wie von selbst wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Professor.

Der Mann hatte sich an seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen und bedachte die Schüler, die sich um den Tisch mit den Zutaten scharrten, mit strengen Blicken. Ab und an wies er einen Schüler mit einem bissigen Kommentar zurecht, wenn dieser sich zu sehr daneben benahm.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Wenn man ihn so sah, dann konnte man sich kaum vorstellen, dass derselbe Mann auch eine freundliche Seite hatte. Doch er hatte hinter die Maske blicken können. Er wusste, dass an Severus Snape mehr war als nur ein effektiver Todesblick und ein Sarkasmus, mit dem man Stein schneiden konnte.

Er hatte Wärme in den kalten schwarzen Augen gesehen.

Als ob er spüren könnte, dass er beobachtet wurde, wandte Snape in eben diesem Moment den Kopf und wie schon zuvor trafen sich ihre Blicke. Willig ließ Harry zu, dass er in den bodenlosen schwarzen Tiefen versank. Sich in ihnen zu verlieren schien im nicht schlecht. Genau genommen gab es nichts, was er lieber tat. Außer vielleicht sich in die schützenden Arme zu schmiegen und seinem Ruhepol so nahe zu sein, dass er seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Ja, dass war noch besser, aber in seinen Augen zu versinken lag auf einem guten zweiten Platz.

Auch Severus war nicht in der Lage den Blickkontakt zu lösen. Es war, als habe er die Kontrolle über seine Augen verloren und je länger er in das strahlende Grün blickte, in welchen die Fackeln goldene Flammen tanzen ließen, desto schwerer fiel es ihm sich daran zu erinnern, weshalb er überhaupt den Wunsch haben sollte irgendwo anders hinzusehen.

Neville war es, der die beiden in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Oder … nun ja, im Grunde war es wohl auch ein wenig Malfoys Verdienst, dass sie sich voneinander loszureißen vermochten. Dieser nämlich nutzte das Gedränge in den Gängen, um Neville als dieser an ihm vorbei ging, ein Bein zustellen. Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte Neville zu Boden, in diesem Vorgang die Zutaten, die er sich geholt hatte, überall auf dem Boden verteilend.

„Nev!", erschrocken sprang Harry auf und eilte zu seinem Freund.

Neville saß mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht am Boden und hielt sich seinen Kopf, den er sich an einem Tisch angestoßen hatte. Die Slytherins –allen voran der Verursacher dieses Sturzes- lachten und machten spöttische Bemerkungen über Neville, was ihnen einen finsteren Blick von Harry einbrachte.

„Hast du dich verletzt Neville?", fragte Harry besorgt und kniete sich zu dem brünetten Jungen auf den Boden.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung!" Neville lächelt seinen Freund an und auch wenn das Lächeln ein wenig gezwungen wirkte, nahm Harry es zunächst einmal so hin. Er wollte die verstreuten Zutaten einsammeln, doch die Stimme des Tränkemeisters ließ ihn innehalten.

„Wenn Mr. Longbottom sich bei seinem kleinen Sturz seinen hohlen Kopf nicht eingedellt hat und nun auf die Krankenstation muss, damit Madame Pomfrey ihn wieder in Originalform bringt, dann sollte er eigentlich in der Lage sein seine Zutaten selber wieder aufzusammeln. Potter, holen sie sich endlich ebenfalls alles, was Sie für den Trank benötigen. Bei ihrem Talent beim Brauen können Sie es sich nicht leisten noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden. Fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen wegen Störung des Unterrichts." Finster blickte Severus auf die beiden Gryffindors herab. Neville wich ängstlich seinem Blick aus und begann die zerstreuten Zutaten zusammen zu klauben. Harry jedoch blickte auf und direkt in die Augen von Severus.

Und zum ersten Mal hatte Severus ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen hatte.

_Oh Mist!_

* * *

Von diesem Moment an vermied Severus es krampfhaft auch nur in die Richtung des Katzenjungen zu blicken. Ihm gefiel es nicht, wie er auf diesen reagierte, wie er jegliche Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verlor.

Das war ihm seit seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts nicht mehr passiert und er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

Bei Merlin aber auch … er hatte in seinem Leben Dinge gesehen, die sich die meisten Menschen nicht einmal vorzustellen vermochten, hatte zum Erhalt seines Spionpostens bei Voldemort andere Dinge getan, die ihn wahrscheinlich sein Leben lang jagen würden. In seinem Leben hatte er es sich nie leisten können mit einem rosaroten Schleier über den Augen herumzulaufen. Er hatte der Wirklichkeit immer ins Gesicht blicken müssen, egal wie hässlich dieses auch manchmal gewesen war.

Weshalb also versank die Welt um ihn herum, wenn er in die grünen Augen des Potter-Jungen blickte? Weshalb ließ das Vertrauen, dass aus diesen Augen leuchtete, sein Herz schneller schlagen und den Wunsch in ihm entstehen diesem Vertrauen gerecht zu werden? Weshalb konnte das sanfte Schnurren seine Albträume verjagen?

Weshalb, weshalb, weshalb?

Auch Harry hatte mit Fragen zu kämpfen, die ihm keine Ruhe ließen, allerdings waren seine Fragen anderer Natur, als jene, die Severus quälten.

Weshalb ignorierte sein Ruhepol ihn? Hatte er irgendetwas Falsches getan? Gab es irgendetwas, was er tun konnte, damit die schwarzen Augen nicht immerzu vor seinem Anblick auswichen?

Je länger sein Professor sich weigerte ihn wahrzunehmen, desto nervöser wurde Harry. Der Trank, der vor ihm im Kessel blubberte, war vergessen, als sein Blick immer wieder sehnsüchtig zu der hochgewachsenen Gestalt des Tränkemeisters wanderte. Eher abwesend warf er mal die eine, mal die andere Zutat in den Sud, uninteressiert daran, was am Ende dabei herauskommen würde. War ja nicht so, als ob er jemals auch nur einen Trank richtig gebraut hätte, wenn er sich dabei konzentriert hatte. Ein lautes Pfeifen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kessel von Neville, der direkt neben ihm arbeitete. Sein Trank hatte einen neongrünen Farbton angenommen und war so fest, dass der Rührlöffel in ihm stecken geblieben war.

Das Pfeifen hatte auch Severus Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Einer Gewitterwolke gleich kam er angeflogen, bereit mit Blitz und Donner über den armen Neville hereinzubrechen.

„Longbottom! Was haben Sie Idiot jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Ich schwöre, wenn das neue Schulgesetz nicht vorschreiben würde, dass alle Schüler durchgehend in Zaubertränke unterrichtet werden müssen, dann würde ich Sie mit einem Fußtritt vor die Türe setzen. Ich fiebere dem Tag entgegen, an dem Sie endlich ihren Abschluss haben und ich von Ihrer unvergleichlichen Inkompetenz erlöst bin. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Die Stimme des Professors war mindestens so giftig wie ein falsch gebrauter Vitaemultinea. Mit einem Flicken seines Zauberstabes ließ er den misslungenen Trank verschwinden. „Gehen Sie zu Miss Granger und arbeiten Sie mit ihr zusammen. Ich bezweifle, dass selbst Sie in der Lage sind ihren Trank zu ruinieren." Mit diesem indirekten und definitiv nicht bewusst gemachten Lob für Hermine nahm er seinen Weg durch den Raum wieder auf, ohne auch nur einmal zu Harry geblickt zu haben.

_Verdammt … schau mich an!_, flehte Harry in Gedanken und folgte Severus mit den Augen. Die Nervosität in seinem Innern wurde immer größer. Seine Krallen fuhren aus und zogen tiefe Rillen in das durch die Zeit geschwärzte Holz seines Tisches. Ruhelos begann sein Schwanz von einer Seite zur anderen zu schwingen. Mit einem Mal war der Duft des Raumes nicht mehr so beruhigend, wie noch zu Anfang.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Herzen breit.

_Warum schaust du mich denn nicht an?_

Ein lautes Fluchen ertönte von hinter ihm.

„Harry! Halt deinen verflixten Schwanz still. Du reist mir alle Sachen vom Tisch runter.", beschwerte sich Dean. Sofort konzentrierte Harry sich darauf seinen Schwanz still zu halten, doch kurz darauf war er wieder in Bewegung.

„Bei Salazar … HARRY!"

„Ruhe Mr. Thomas, ein paar Schüler versuchen tatsächlich zu arbeiten." Ein finsterer Blick wanderte direkt über Harrys Kopf hinweg zu Dean, der schnell den Blick senkte.

„Entschuldigung Sir!" Erst als sein Lehrer sich wieder zu einem anderen Schüler umgedreht hatte, wagte Dean es sich wieder zu sprechen. „Harry …", zischte er leise. „ … pass auf deinen Schwanz auf. B.i.t.t.e!"

Und Harry versuchte es, er versuchte es wirklich, doch schien dieser Köperteil an diesem Tag einen eigenen Kopf zu besitzen. Trotz aller Konzentration begann er bald wieder hin und her zu peitschen. Dann spürte er mit einem Mal, wie sein Schwanz in etwas Warmes, Feuchtes eintauchte.

Deans Trank.

_Oh nein!_

Harry mochte nicht der beste Schüler sein, wenn es um die hohe Kunst des Brauens ging, aber eines wusste er … man durfte niemals –NIEMALS- Katzenhaare in einen Trank geben, in welchem Hundskraut enthalten war.

Bevor er oder irgendjemand anders reagieren konnte, legte der Kessel mit dem kontaminierten Zaubertrank eine gelungene Imitation eines Vulkanes hin, schoss mit einem lauten Knall seinen Inhalt durch den Klassenraum und zwang die Schüler dazu unter ihren Tischen in Deckung zu gehen. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde jedoch kein anderer Trank von der fliegenden Flüssigkeit getroffen.

Zeitgleich stieg eine dichte schwarze Wolke aus dem Innern des Kessels auf. So dicht, dass man durch sie hindurch nichts sehen konnte, hüllte die Wolke die Schüler ein und erfüllte die Luft mit einem Gestank, der an eine Mischung aus faulen Eiern, Drachendung und angebranntem Zucker erinnerte. Husten und Keuchen war zu vernehmen.

„Febresto!", ertönte die Stimme des Tränkemeisters von irgendwoher und die schwarze Wolke begann sich langsam zu lichten.

Erleichtert atmeten alle Schüler auf, als mit der Wolke auch der Gestank verschwand und kamen von unter den Tischen wieder hervor. Alle? Nein!

„Hey, wo ist Harry?", besorgt drehte Neville sich im Kreis und sah sich nach seinem Freund um. Jener befand sich nicht mehr an seinem Platz, der über und über mit den Resten von Deans Zaubertrank bedeckt war. „Harry? Harry, wo steckst du?"

Nicht weit von ihm unterdrückte Severus ein Seufzen.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er hinab und direkt in zwei grüne Katzenaugen, die ihn mit einem unschuldigen `Damit hab ich nichts zu tun´- Blick ansahen. Er konnte spüren, wie all sein Ärger über das Chaos in seinem Klassenraum unter diesem Blick dahin schmolz.

_Und da sind wir wieder!_, dachte er resigniert.

Und wie von selbst begannen seine Finger durch das seidige Fell des Katers zu streichen.

~tbc~


	8. Welch größeres Geschenk

LET ME BE YOUR KITTEN

**Welch größeres Geschenk als die Liebe einer Katze?**

In Harrys zweitem Jahr an Hogwarts waren so manche Dinge geschehen, welche die Schüler wohl ihr ganzes Leben nicht vergessen und wahrscheinlich zum Teil noch in späteren Jahren regelmäßig in ihren Albträumen immer und immer wieder durchleben würden.

Eines dieser Dinge war das kleine Schangenproblem, unter dem die Schule in diesem Jahr gelitten hatte und welches in dieser Art das letzte Mal fünfzig Jahre zuvor vorgekommen war. Einige Leute waren, mit diesem Problem konfrontiert, regelrecht *erstarrt*.

Im Vergleich zu einer anderen Sache jedoch, erschien dieser Vorfall regelrecht harmlos und unbedeutend.

Es war ein anderer Vorfall, von dem vor allem Harry wohl niemals würde sprechen können, ohne das es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herab lief. Es war purer Horror gewesen, physische und psychische Folter, entwürdigend. Es war etwas gewesen, was für immer als schwarzer Tag in die Geschichte Hogwarts eingehen würde … nun ja, eigentlich eher als pinker Tag.

Valentinstag a la Gilderoy Lockhard.

Dieser Mann war definitiv geisteskrank und das nicht erst, seitdem er das ungeheure Geschick besessen hatte sich mit einem Erinnerungszauber aus Versehen selbst jegliche Erinnerung permanent auszulöschen.

Neben ihm erschien selbst Bellatrix Lestrange wie ein Sinnbild geistiger Gesundheit, denn bei all ihren Macken … sie würde bestimmt niemals auf die Idee kommen Zwerge mit Flügel, sowie Pfeil und Bogen auszustatten und sie als Liebesboten auf die nichtsahnende Schülerschaft zu hetzen.

Nicht einmal Voldemort selbst wäre zu solch einer verrückten und grausigen Idee im Stande.

Als Dumbledore ein Jahr später verkündet hatte, dass er beschlossen habe, nun jedes Jahr den Valentinstag zu feiern, war die Reaktion der Schüler nicht unbedingt positiv gewesen.

Ok, natürlich gab es einige wenige, die das Ganze für eine wunderbare Idee hielten, aber das waren die Art von Hartcore-Flausch-Fans, die Wahrsagen tatsächlich für ein sinnvolles Fach hielten, ihr Zimmer daheim ausschließlich in Rosatönen dekoriert hatten und ihren signifikanten anderen Hälften Spitznahmen wie Hasenschnäutzchen, Knuddelwuddel und Wutzel-Butzel gaben.

Die Mehrheit der Schüler jedoch zog ernsthaft in Erwägung sich in den See zu stürzen oder –Schauder über Schauder- sich für den Tag Nachsitzen bei ihrem Tränkeprofessor einzuhandeln. Wenn es einen Ort gab, wo man sich nicht vor der Farbe zu fürchten brauchte, die beim Mischen von rot und weiß entstand, dann war es bei Severus Snape.

- Obwohl da gewisse Gerüchte kursierten, die ihn und ein Hasenkostüm in eben dieser Farbe betrafen. Aber die glaubte niemand so wirklich. -

Wie dem auch sei.

Die Schüler hatten schnell festgestellt, dass irgendeine gnädige Seele Mitleid gezeigt und ihnen eine Wiederholung eines Albtraumes, wie es das erste Valentinsfest gewesen war, erspart hatte. Mit weitaus weniger Kitsch, viel fantastischem Essen und vor allem ohne die als Putten verkleideten Zwerge, entwickelte sich der Tag der Liebe schnell zu einem der Lieblingsfeiertage der Schüler.

Und nun stand er wieder vor der Tür

Schon Tage vorher konnte man sehen, wie die Schüler von einer nervösen Vorfreude ergriffen wurden.

Gruppen von kichernden und errötenden Mädchen tauchten hinter jeder Ecke auf. Verstohlene Blicke schwirrten zwischen Mädchen und Jungen hin und her. Jeden Morgen kamen Eulen an, die irgendwelche Päckchen bei sich trugen, aus deren Inhalt die jeweiligen Empfänger ein großes Geheimnis machten.

Selbst die Lehrer waren teilweise dem Valentinsrausch verfallen, was sich darin ausdrückte, dass Professor Sprout ihre Schüler mit verträumtem Blick an magischen Rosensträuchern arbeiten ließ und Professor McGonagall mehr als einmal summend und mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, durch die Gänge wandernd gesichtet werden konnte.

Dann war es endlich so weit.

14. Februar.

Valentinstag.

Die Große Halle war festlich geschmückt.

Rosen rankten sich die steinernen Wände empor und bereicherten die Luft mit ihrem süßen Duft. Der Himmel, den die verzauberte Decke zeigte, war strahlend blau und wurde von weisen, herzförmigen Wolken geziert.

Leise Musik erklang von irgendwoher und vermischte sich mit den Geräuschen der fröhlich redenden und lachende Schüler, die sich gut gelaunt an dem speziell für diesen Tag vorbereiteten Festmahl gütig taten.

Und was für ein Festmahl das war. Die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen.

Der gewöhnliche Kürbissaft war gegen rote Beeren Rosen Saft ausgetauscht, alle möglichen Lebensmittel in Herz- oder Rosenform gebracht worden. Zudem gab es Torten, die jeden Meisterkonditor vor Neid würden erblassen lassen. Der Tisch bog sich beinahe unter der Last der verführerisch aussehenden und fantastisch duftenden Speisen. Manche hätten wohl gesagt, dass Torte zum Frühstück etwas übertrieben war, aber die Hogwartsschüler störten sich nicht daran. Seit wann war in Hogwarts schon irgendetwas so, wie andere Leute es für angemessen hielten?

So dachte auch Harry sich nichts dabei, als er sich ein großes Stück Schoko-Sahne-Torte auf seinen Teller pachte und einen dicken Klecks Schlagsahne obendrauf gab.

_Hm… ich liebe diese Torte!_

Neville der wie immer neben ihm saß, grinste als er den verliebten Blick sah, mit dem Harry sein Frühstück bedachte, während er Torte und Sahne mit einer großen Menge Schokoladensoße und Krokantstreuseln krönte. Man konnte es ungetrost Harry überlassen Frühstück zu einer Leidenschaft zu machen. Was war es nur mit diesem Kerl und Schokoladen-Torte?

Luna, die auf Harry anderer Seite saß, kicherte und lud sich einige in Herzform geschnittene Melonenscheiben auf den Teller. Sie fand Harry und seine Leidenschaft für die schokoladigen Seiten des Lebens ebenfalls äußerst amüsant. Neben ihrem Teller lagen zwei einzelne Rosen aus Marzipan, die sie von Harry und Neville bekommen hatte. Rosa für die Freundschaft.

Sie selbst hatte ihren Freunden selbstgemachte Schokolade geschenkt. Beide hatten sich sehr darüber gefreut. Harry mehr als Neville.

Das war nicht, weil Harry ansonsten keine Valentinsgeschenke bekommen hatte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Schon vor seiner Verwandlung war Harry bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt gewesen, wenn auch viele nur an ihm interessiert gewesen waren, weil er DER Harry Potter und der beste Sucher der Schule war. Nun nach der Verwandlung waren die Mädchen gleich doppelt so begeistert, wie zuvor. Welches Mädchen konnte schon dem geheimnisvollen Blick aus seinen strahlend grünen Katzenaugen und den niedlichen Katzenohren auf seinem Kopf widerstehen? Er hatte wahre Unmengen von Karten und Geschenken erhalten.

Nein, der Grund, weshalb er sich so enorm über ihre Schokolade gefreut hatte, war das ihre Schokolade die einzige war, die er sich traute zu essen.

Nach dem Erlebnis mit Romilda Vane und dem Liebestrank in den Schokoladenzauberkesseln traute er essbaren Geschenken von seinen Verehrerinnen nicht mehr über den Weg.

Neville war nicht so beliebt wie Harry. Durch seine etwas tollpatschige Art und seine unglaubliche Schüchternheit konnten die meisten Leute einfach nicht erkennen, was für ein lieber und wundervoller Mensch sich hinter diesem ersten Eindruck verbarg.

Dennoch hatte er zwei Karten bekommen, die beide von einer einzelnen Blume begleitet gewesen waren. Da er so ein Ass in Kräuterkunde war, hatten die Absender wohl geglaubt ihm damit eine Freude zu machen.

Falsch gedacht.

Er mochte keine toten Blumen.

Die Ankunft der Posteulen ließ alle Schüler aufblicken. Selbst Harry hob seinen Blick -wenn auch widerstrebend- von seiner Torte.

Seine Augen schien in dem Gewirr der verschiednen Vögel nach etwas Bestimmten zu suchen. Schnell entdeckte er, wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatte. Eine hübsche hellbraune Eule mit einem kleinen slytheringrünen Päckchen in ihren Krallen, die sich in seinem anmutigen Kreisflug von den anderen Eulen absetzte und den Lehrertisch ansteuerte, wo sie vor einem ziemlich erstaunten Severus Snape landete. Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie der Mann die Eule von ihrer Last befreite und diese sich dann, nachdem sie ihm ein wenig Speck von seinem Teller gemopst hatte, wieder in die Lüfte erhob und davon flog.

Er konnte sehen, wie Snape das Päckchen kurze Zeit lang nachdenklich und verwirrt betrachtete, bevor er es in seine Tasche schob und sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwandte.

Ein Quieken neben ihm, lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit von Snape weg und hin zu Neville. Dieser schaute ungläubig auf eine beige Eule, die mit einem kleinen Paket am Bein und einer Karte im Schnabel, direkt vor ihm gelandet war.

Harry grinste. Es war doch immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie erstaunt Neville darüber war, wenn er ein Valentinstagsgeschenk bekam. Jetzt blieb nur zu hoffen, dass in dem Paket nicht wieder Schnittblumen zu finden waren und ihm die Freude daran nahmen.

„Na Nev? Willst du deine Post nicht öffnen?"

Unsicher nickte Neville und befreite die Eule von dem Paket und der Karte. Sofort erhob diese sich und flog davon. Neville öffnete die Karte als erstes und las sie. Er errötete und ein Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht.

„Sag, was steht drin?", fragte Harry neugierig und auch Luna lehnte sich interessiert vor. Ohne ein Wort reichte Neville ihnen die Karte hinüber und nahm das Paket zur Hand.

Nun erst recht neugierig machten sich seine Freunde daran zu lesen, was in der Karte stand.

Was sie dort lasen, ließ auch sie lächeln. Da schien jemand ihren Freund wirklich zu mögen.

**Die schönsten Blumen sind die, welche im Verborgenen blühen und deren wahre Schönheit sich nur für jenen offenbart, der mit dem Herzen sieht.**

**Schönen Valentinstag,**

**ein Verehrer**

Der Spruch war zwar nur kurz, doch er kam eindeutig von Herzen.

Sie blickten zu Neville, dessen Lächeln wenn möglich sogar nochbreiter und strahlender geworden war. Er hielt einen Miniatur-Rosenstrauch in der Hand und roch verzückt an den blutroten Blüten.

Lebende Blumen … Diese Person mochte Neville offensichtlich nicht nur, sondern kannte ihn auch und wusste was er mochte.

Ich _wüsste ja zu gerne, wer ihm die Rosen und die Karte geschickt hat_., dachte Harry.

_Naja, irgendwann werde ich es bestimmt erfahren. Bis dahin werde ich es einfach mal so hinnehmen. Wie heißt es so schön … Neugier ist der Katze tot._

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte er sich von seinem Freund ab und Luna zu.

Sie hatte ebenfalls Post bekommen. Ihr Freund hatte ihr ein Karte und eine Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger in Herzform geschickt. Sein Name war Mark und er selbst besaß keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten. Seine Schwester jedoch war eine muggelgeborene Hexe und die einzige Reporterin des Klitterer. Luna hatte Mark getroffen, als er seine Schwester bei der Arbeit besuchen gekommen war und nun waren sie schon seit zwei Jahren zusammen.

Ihn störte es nicht, dass sie ein klein wenig seltsam war. Er fand ihre Andersartigkeit liebenswert und akzeptierte sie so, wie sie war.

Harry und Neville hatten ein Bild gesehen, dass Luna und Mark zusammen zeigte und die Liebe, die der ziemlich große und etwas breiter gebaute junge Mann für seine zierliche Freundin empfand waren in der Art, wie er sie auf dem Bild ansah, gut erkennbar gewesen.

Nachdem Harry die Kette und die Karte genügend bestaunt hatte, widmete er sich –nach einem verstohlenen Blick zum Lehrertisch- wieder seiner Torte.

_Hmm … Sckokolaaaaaaaade!_

* * *

Es war Abend und Severus saß mit einem Glas Wein vor seinem Kamin.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt noch ein wenig zu lesen und sich dann ins Bett zu begeben und sich von dem Wahnsinn zu erholen, den sie Valentinstag nannten, doch das Buch lag vergessen neben ihm auf der Couch direkt neben einem kleinen Karton und etwas grünem Geschenkpapier.

Zum wohl hundertsten Mal wanderten schwarze Augen zu einem kleinen Zettel und lasen die zwei Worte, die auf diesem standen. Schlicht, ohne Kitsch und doch besonders.

**Frohen Valentinstag!**

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich unbemerkt in die schwarzen Augen.

Ein Zettel, zwei kleine Worte …

… und eine kleine schwarze Katzenfigur.

Sanft glitten seine Finger über den schwarzen glatten Stein.

_Frohen Valentinstag, Kitten!_

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

Mit einem lauten klappern fiel Severus Gabel auf seinen halbvollen Teller. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und blickte auf seinen Schoß hinunter, von dem aus ihn zwei smaragdgrüne Augen unschuldig anblinzelten.

„Merlin, Kitten!" Tiefe Atemzüge nehmend versuchte er seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, welcher bei dem unerwarteten Auftauchen des Katers zu rasen begonnen hatte. „Potter, was ist jetzt schon wieder geschehen? Können Sie nicht mal einen Tag überstehen, ohne sich in diese Form zu flüchten?"

Er schenkte Harry einen bösen Blick. Dieser jedoch maunzte nur leise und rollte sich zufrieden auf seinem Schoß zusammen. Neben sich konnte er den Schulleiter amüsiert glucksen hören und war sich sicher, dass seine Augen mal wieder dieses Funkeln besaßen, bei dem er am liebsten schleunigst die Flucht ergriffen hätte.

_Jaja, der alte Ziegenbock hat gut lachen, er ist es ja auch nicht, der andauernd gerade dann, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartet von Potter in seiner Katzenform angesprungen wird. Irgendwann verpasst der Bengel mir noch einen Herzinfarkt. Ganz zu schweigen, dass es meinem Ruf schadet, wenn ich ständig mit einem zufrieden vor sich hin schnurrenden Kater auf dem Arm herum renne, von dem jeder weiß, dass es Potter, der Junge-der-lebt-um-Mäuse-zu-jagen ist._

Tatsächlich war es in den letzten Tagen immer wieder geschehen, dass Severus sich plötzlich in der Gesellschaft des schwarzen Katers wiedergefunden hatte. Sobald irgendetwas dem Katzenjungen genug Angst einjagte, um die Verwandlung zu veranlassen, eilte er in seiner Tierform mit unheimlicher Zielsicherheit genau dorthin, wo er sich befand. Woher er jedes Mal wusste, wo er ihn zu suchen hatte, war Severus ein Rätsel. Es war ja auch nicht so, als ob der Junge ihn einfach irgendwo suchen würde. Vielmehr steuerte er geradewegs auf ihn zu.

Wenn er ihn dann gefunden hatte, strich er ihm entweder so lange um die Beine, bis er davon so genervt war, dass er ihn hoch nahm, um Stolperunfälle zu vermeiden oder aber er sprang ihm direkt auf den Schoß, wenn er in diesem Moment gerade saß.

Die Schüler und seine Kollegen amüsierten sich königlich darüber und er hatte jetzt schon Angst, was Minerva ihm in diesem Jahr zu Weihnachten schenken würde. Vielleicht ein Katzenstofftier, passend zu dem rosa Osterhasen?

Es wäre ihr zuzutrauen … diese Frau war gnadenlos.

Eigentlich hätte Severus verärgert sein müssen, über die Anhänglichkeit, die sein Schüler da an den Tag legte und er hatte es auch wirklich versucht, aber ein Blick in das spitze Katzengesicht mit den großen grünen Augen und all sein Ärger war vergessen. Verdammt, weshalb musste Potter auch unbedingt zu einem Katzenhybriden werden?

Wieso kein Hund? Auf einen Hund konnte er ohne Schwierigkeiten ärgerlich sein. Bester Beweis dafür war Black. Dämlicher Flohbeutel!

Nein … Dackelblick war bei ihm absolut wirkungslos.

Katzen hingegen … auch jetzt reichte ein weiterer Blick auf den flauschigen Fellball auf seinem Schoß aus, um seinen Ärger in Nichts aufzulösen.

_Bei Salazar … Severus, du wirst weich._, schallt er sich selbst.

Mit einem mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck, der gänzlich im Gegensatz zu seiner wirklichen Gemütslage stand, nahm er seine Mahlzeit wieder auf, ab und an finstere Blicke in den Schülerraum oder zu seinen Kollegen werfend und insgesamt den Eindruck eines Mannes machend, der mit der Gesamtsituation alles andere als glücklich war.

Wer jedoch ganzgenau hinsah, konnte erkennen, wie sein Blick immer mal wieder an Schärfe verlor und beinahe einen warmen Ausdruck annahm, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Zudem hätte man, wenn man nahe genug an ihn heran gekommen wäre, sehen können, wie seine Hand unter dem Tisch kosend durch das dichte Fell des Katers strich und diesen zum Schnurren brachte.

Dumbledore und McGonagall, die beide direkt neben dem Tränkemeister saßen, konnten das leise Geräusch hören, doch sprachen sie den jüngeren Mann nicht darauf an. Sie wussten, dass dies eine eher schlechte Idee wäre. Allerdings tauschten sie immer wieder belustigte Blicke aus. Es war aber auch einfach zu lustig zu sehen, wie dieser verschlossene, oftmals abweisende und einschüchternde Mann zu Wachs in den Händen … oder auch Pfoten seines ehemaligen Hassschülers wurde.

Ihnen war längst klar geworden, dass sich Severus Einstellung dem Sohn seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes gegenüber gewandelt hatte. Er schien sie nicht länger in einen Topf zu werfen, sondern endlich in der Lage zu sein Harry ganz unabhängig von seinem Vater zu betrachten. Lange schon hatten sie sich keine Tiraden mehr darüber anhören müssen, wie arrogant und selbstgefällig Harry doch sei und wie sehr er doch nach seinem Vater und dem flohstichigen Köter käme.

Zudem hatten sie bei ihren häufigen Gesprächen mit ihm öfters mitbekommen, wie er ihn wohl ohne es zu bemerken als Kitten bezeichnet hatte, ein Kosename, der für sie Bände sprach. Sie hatten sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Neville für seinen missglückten Zauber Hauspunkte gut zu sprechen. Oder sogar einen Preis zu verleihen. Alles was Severus in dieser Weise zu beeinflussen vermochte, war ein Verdienst der ganzen Schule gegenüber.

Auch Harry schien sowohl als Kater, wie auch als Mensch die Nähe seines Lehrers zu suchen.

Allerdings schien dieser den Jungen, war dieser nicht in Katzenform, geradezu krampfhaft zu meiden, obwohl sie ihn oft dabei erwischen konnten, wie er ihm mit den Augen folgte, sobald er sich in seiner Sichtweite befand.

Sie hofften für beide, dass sich die Situation bald einpendeln würde, denn Harry und Severus waren ihnen beiden sehr wichtig und sie wünschten sich nichts mehr, als diese beiden glücklich zu sehen.

Wenn Severus nur nicht so stur wäre. Aber das wäre wohl wie sich darüber zu beschweren, dass der Regen nass und Voldemort böse war … vollkommen sinnlos, weil eben ein feststehender Fakt.

Der Tag, an dem Severus Snape aufhören würde sturer als eine ganze Herde Esel zusammen zu sein, wäre der Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy sich eine Glatze scheren lassen und die Maulende Myrte ihre Depressionen die Toilette herunter spülen würde.

Oder anders ausgedrückt … dafür wäre schon ein Wunder von Nöten.

* * *

Nachdenklich ruhten die bodenlosen schwarzen Augen, die so manchen Schüler schon bis in seine Albträume begleitet hatten, auf der zierlichen Gestalt des Katzenjungen, welcher gerade in diesem Moment über irgendetwas lachte, was Neville zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Fangzähne blitzten im Licht auf und funkelten mit den strahlendgrünen Augen um die Wette.

Man konnte erkennen, dass Harry sich in seiner Haut wohl fühlte.

Seit dem katastrophalen Morgen in der Großen Halle waren einige Wochen vergangen und das letzte Mal, dass Harry sich in einem Panikanfall in eine Katze verwandelt hatte, lag nun auch schon einige Tage zurück.

Zu Beginn war es für ihn nicht so leicht gewesen.

Immer mal wieder hatten die anderen Schüler vergessen, wie empfindlich seine Sinne durch die Verwandlung geworden waren oder das er es nicht mochte einfach so berührt zu werden.

Immer wieder fand sich jemand bei Madame Pomfrey mit Kratzern ein, welche er sich eingefangen hatte, weil er Harry erschreckt oder in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen war.

Dabei waren es nicht nur seine neuen Katzeninstinkte gewesen, die Harrys Verhalten in dieser Weise beeinflussten, sondern auch die Erinnerung an jenen Morgen und die Angst, die er ausgestanden hatte. Diese Erinnerung war es, die ihn noch empfindlicher regieren ließ, als er es gewöhnlich getan hätte.

Wärme trat in den Blick des Tränkemeisters, als Harry Neville den letzten Muffin von seinem Teller mopste und mit seiner Beute in der Hand zu Luna Lovegood an den Ravenclawtisch flüchtete, um bei dem Mädchen Schutz vor der Rache seines Freundes zu suchen. Luna schenkte Harry ein verträumtes Lächeln, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm sich den Muffin aus seiner Hand. Die einzige Reaktion des Katzenjungen bestand darin sich als Ersatz ein Stück Apfel von ihrem Teller zu nehmen.

Es störte ihn nicht, wenn Luna ihn aus einem Impuls heraus umarmte oder ihm einfach so einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, dass war Severus schon häufiger aufgefallen. Die Beiden hatten in den letzten Wochen eine enge Freundschaft entwickelt. Enger noch, als die, welche Harry vor seiner Verwandlung mit Hermine und Ron gehabt hatte. Neville war der dritte in ihrem Bunde. Die Drei schienen sich manchmal ohne Worte zu verstehen.

Die Slytherins machten sich gerne hinter ihrem Rücken über sie lustig … über den Kater, die Verrückte und den Trottel, wie sie sie nannten, aber offen wagte es sich seit einem lehrreichen kleinen Vorfall dieses Thema betreffend niemand mehr sie zu beleidigen.

Selbst Draco und seine beiden Bodyguards hielten sich zurück, was natürlich auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie von jenem Vorfall direkt betroffen gewesen waren.

Severus hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht den Jungen zu beobachten. Es freute ihn, dass Harry seine Probleme überwunden zu haben schien, auch wenn er sich eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als dies öffentlich zuzugeben, doch befürchtete er, dass die Probleme für alle anderen jetzt erst beginnen würden. Immerhin hatte Potter schon oft genug bewiesen, dass er Schwierigkeiten aller Art geradezu magisch anzog und Hogwarts Ruf als sichersten Ort, den man finden konnte, gewaltig geschwächt.

Kampf um den Stein der Weisen im ersten Schuljahr, die Kammer des Schreckens und der darin lebende Basilisk im zweiten, dann Sirius Black und die Dementoren im dritten, das Trimagische Turnier und Voldemorts Auferstehung im vierten, Einbruch ins Ministerium im fünften und ein Kampf mit von einem Schüler eingeschleusten Todessern im sechsten Jahr.

Und das waren nur die Vorfälle, die ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet hätten.

Dazu kamen noch Quidditsch- und Unterrichtsunfälle, Kämpfe mit anderen Schülern –vorzugsweise Draco und seinen Gorillas- und und und …

Harry Potter wusste wirklich, wie man seine Lehrer in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Doch das war, wenn Severus ehrlich mit sich war, nur einer der Gründe, weshalb er ihn beobachtete. Seit jenem Morgen, als er neben dem Jungen in seinem Bett aufgewacht war, wanderte sein Blick ganz automatisch immer wieder zu ihm hin. Es war wie ein Reflex, der eintrat, wenn sie sich in einem Raum befanden.

Das beunruhigte ihn ein wenig und sorgte dafür, dass er immer möglichst viel Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden hielt. Zumindest dann, wenn der Junge in seiner normalen Erscheinungsform durch das Schloss lief. Dem Kater schien er ja einfach nicht entkommen zu können.

_Es ist besser für uns beide, wenn ich mich von ihm fern halte_, dachte Severus und wandte seinen Blick von dem Katzenjungen ab.

Am Ravenclawtisch blickte Harry zu seinem Tränkeprofessor auf, der grimmig in seinem Frühstück herumstocherte, und für einen Moment wich das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht, als er ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Brust spürte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er mit vielen dünnen, kleinen Nadeln punktiert werden.

Dann hob der ältere Mann seinen Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Kurz konnte er in den schwarzen Tiefen Wärme und Verständnis lesen und er spürte, wie das Stechen nachließ, doch dann verschloss sich der Blick des anderen und eine undurchdringliche Maske legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

_Warum schließt er mich aus? Was ist los? Habe ich etwas Falsches gemacht?_

Da Stechen kehrte zurück, doch merkte Harry es kaum, als sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Früher hätte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, wenn Severus Snape ihn auf diese Weise ausgeschlossen hatte, da war er schon froh gewesen, wenn er ihm einmal nicht mit offener Feindseeligkeit begegnet war und hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass der ältere Zauberer noch eine andere Seite besaß, als jene, welche er der Welt gegenüber zeigte. Doch das war jetzt anders. Er hatte einen anderen Severus Snape kennen lernen dürfen. Einen Severus Snape, dessen Augen Verständnis ausstrahlten und dessen Arme Sicherheit boten, der stundenlang einfach nur mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin sitzen und einer Katze durchs Fell streichen konnte … und der ihm das Gefühl gab, zuhause zu sein. Das war ein Gefühl, dass er in seinem Leben vorher nicht gekannt hatte.

Nun zog es ihn in seine Nähe. Wenn er traurig war, Angst hatte oder sich einsam fühlte, dann reichte es aus bei ihm zu sein, damit alles wieder gut wurde. Sich an ihn zu schmiegen fühlte sich einfach richtig an und er wollte es nicht mehr missen.

Allerdings schien es so gut wie unmöglich zu sein, in seine Nähe zu gelangen, wenn er sich einmal nicht in seiner Tierform befand. Als Kater konnte er einfach zu ihm hin gehen, wurde auf den Arm gehoben, durfte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen rollen und wurde gestreichelt. War er jedoch als Mensch unterwegs, dann konnte er ihn höchstens einmal von fern betrachten. Am nächsten kam er ihm dann noch im Tränkeunterricht und selbst dort sprach der Tränkemeister ihn nur noch selten an.

Mittlerweile wäre es ihm sogar lieber gewesen, wenn Snape ihn wie früher behandeln würde, ihm für alles und nichts Punkte abziehen würde. Alles … ALLES … war besser, als von ihm ignoriert zu werden, als würde er überhaupt nicht existieren.

_Mann könnte meinen, dass er vor mir davon läuft … vielleicht mag er mich ja nicht, wenn ich keine Katze bin. Immerhin konnte er mich ja nie leiden, weil ich ihn an meinen Vater erinnere._

Kurz ließ er traurig die Ohren hängen, riss sich dann jedoch wieder zusammen. Er wollte seinen Freunden keine Sorgen bereiten, wenn sie ihm sowieso nicht helfen konnten.

Noch einmal blickte er sehnsüchtig zum Lehrertisch empor, dann setzte er sein bestes Lächeln auf und wandte sich wieder zu Luna um, lachte und scherzte mit ihr, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen war verschwunden.

* * *

Mit gesenktem Blick schlüpfte Harry durch das Portrait in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem rege Betriebsamkeit herrschte. Es war kurz vor Sperrstunde und so gut wie alle hatten sich im Turm eingefunden. Auf Harrys Eintritt hin, grüßten ihn sofort einige freudige Stimmen, die ihn dazu aufforderten sich doch zu ihnen zu setzen, doch Harry blickte kaum auf.

Hastig durchschritt er den Gemeinschaftsraum, penibel darauf bedacht mit niemandem zusammenzustoßen, und eilte die Wendeltreppe hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler.

Der Schlafsaal lag vollkommen verlassen da und ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwisch seinen Lippen. Schnell schloss er Türe hinter sich und lehnte sich gegen das kühle Holz.

Bislang hatte er sich zusammengerissen, um niemanden zu beunruhigen, doch nun in der Stille und Abgeschiedenheit des Raumes, konnte er seine Kontrolle nicht länger aufrecht erhalten. Mit einem leisen Wimmern rutschte er an der Tür entlang nach unten auf den kalten Steinfußboden. Zittern rollte er sich auf den Steinen zusammen und machte sich so klein, wie nur möglich, während eine Welle starken Scherzes durch seinen Körper raste.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, ballte die Fauste und versuchte gegen die Schmerzen anzuatmen. Vor Anstrengung trat Schweiß auf seine Stirn und er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Krallen in die empfindliche Haut seiner Handflächen gruben, bis das Blut zu fließen begann. Doch es half. Zwar dauerte es eine Zeit lang, doch dann ließ der Schmerz nach, sank auf ein erträgliches Maß hinab, dass es ihm erlaubte sich vom Boden aufzurichten und zum Badezimmer zu torkeln. Schnell wechselte er in seine Schlafkleidung und machte sich dann nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett.

Schwindel ergriff von ihm Besitz und er konnte spüren, wie seine Beine drohten unter ihm nachzugeben. Nur mit Mühe brachte er es fertig vom Badezimmer aus zu seinem Bett zu gelangen.

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich auf die bequeme Matratze sinken, zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum zu und schlüpfte unter das wärmende Federbett. Noch immer tat ihm alles weh, doch er ignorierte die Schmerzen. Sie waren auf einem Level, von dem er wusste, dass er mit ihnen klarkommen, sogar schlafen konnte.

Zwar nicht besonders gut, aber genug, um am nächsten Tag über die Runden zu kommen und nicht wie der wandelnde Tod auszusehen. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich darauf tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen und seinen Geist zu leeren. Kurz darauf war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf gesunken.

* * *

Irritiert blinzelnd kämpfte Neville sich aus seiner Decke und seinem Kissen heraus, welche eine Anhänglichkeit aufwiesen, bei der er eine entfernte Verwandtschaft mit einer Teufelsschlinge in Erwägung zu ziehen begann. Bei Merlin, nicht einmal die Parkinson klebte so hartnäckig an Malfoy, wie dieses verdammte Stück Stoff an ihm!

Grummelnd zog den Vorhang seines Bettes zur Seite und ließ seinen Blick durch den, vom Ofen in ein sanftes Zwielicht getauchten Schlafsaal schweifen.

Irgendetwas hatte ihn im seinem Schlaf gestört und nach mehr als sechs Jahren mit den anderen Jungs in einem Schlafsaal, hatte das schon einiges zu bedeuten.

Seltsamerweise konnte er nun nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr hören. Obwohl …

Er runzelte die Stirn und hörte ein wenig genauer hin.

Da war es wieder … ein Geräusch. Es war ziemlich leise und es war im Grunde erstaunlich, dass er davon überhaupt wach geworden war, da es von der normalen nächtlichen Geräuschkulisse im Schlafsaal beinahe übertönt wurde, doch es war definitiv da. Angestrengt lauschte der junge Gryffindor, die Augen schließend und sich ganz auf den unauffälligen Laut konzentrierend.

_Was ist das? Das klingt wie … wie ein leises Stöhnen? Nein … eher eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Wimmern. Ob einer der anderen krank ist?_

Schnell sprach nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und sprach einen Lumos, um ein wenig besser sehen zu können, dann ging er nacheinander seine verschiedenen Zimmergenossen durch.

Ron, dessen Bett direkt neben dem seinen lag, war am Schnarchen, als wolle er den gesamten verbotenen Wald innerhalb einer Nacht abforsten. Hier gab es also nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Dean hatte mal wieder vergessen seinen Vorhang zu schließen und Neville konnte trotz des diffusen Lichtes ohne Schwierigkeiten erkennen, dass er friedlich und - wenn er von seiner Erfahrung mit dem Fußballfan ausgehen konnte - still vor sich hin sabbernd schlief.

Auch Seamus schien in tiefem Schlaf zu liegen, im Traum leise vor sich hin murmelnd. Die alte Plappertasche konnte nicht einmal im Schlaf den Mund halten. Auch das war nichts Neues.

Also blieb nur noch einer übrig … Harry.

Leise, um keinen der anderen zu wecken, stieg Neville aus dem Bett und ging zu seinem besten Freund herüber.

Wenn er das Geräusch richtig interpretiert hatte, dann konnte er davon ausgehen, dass es Harry nicht besonders gut ging, er krank war oder unter einem Albtraum litt.

Neville hätte sein Taschengeld für ein halbes Jahr verwettet, dass ersteres der Fall war.

Harry hatte sich schon seit einigen Tagen seltsam verhalten, war stiller gewesen, als gewöhnlich und hatte ab und an einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt, wenn er sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte. Selbst Luna war sein merkwürdiges Verhalten aufgefallen und sie hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass er vielleicht von einem Hubelgnauber als Wirt benutzt würde. Neville hatte lieber nicht nachgefragt, was genau das für ein Wesen sein sollte.

_Aber das da irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, dass stimmt schon … vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum hat er mich nicht einmal angesehen, als ich ihn begrüßt habe. Ich glaube er hat es nicht einmal wirklich mitbekommen und dann ist er ganz früh zu Bett gegangen, obwohl er dank seiner Katzennatur jetzt beinahe schon nachtaktiv genannt werden könnte._

_Hoffentlich ist es nichts Ernstes!_

Direkt neben Harrys Bett blieb Neville stehen, das leise Geräusch, das ihn geweckt hatte, war nun ein wenig lauter und er konnte fühlen, wie sich ein harter Kloß in seinem Magen bildete.

_Bitte, gütiger Merlin, lass es nur ein Albtraum sein. Bitte, bitte, bitte!_

Mit einem Ruck riss er den Vorhang zur Seite und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab direkt in das dahinter liegende Dunkel hinein. Das erste, was er dort sah, war ein Hügel unter der Bettdecke, wo Harry sich zusammengerollt haben musste, und ein wenig wirres, schwarzes Haar, welches unter ihr hervorschaute. Es hätte das ganz normale Bild eines schlafenden Jungen sein können, wären da nicht zwei Dinge gewesen. Erstens das nun ohne den als Schalldämpfer wirkenden Vorhang deutlich hörbare, gewimmerte Stöhnen und zweitens die Tatsache, dass der Hügel unter der Bettdecke stark zitterte.

Neville runzelte die Stirn. _Bitte, lass es nur ein Albtraum sein!_, flehte er in Gedanken erneut und streckte seine Hand nach der Bettdecke seines Freundes aus. Er hatte Angst, vor dem, was er sehen würde, wenn er sie wegzog, aber er musste nachsehen, wie es Harry ging. Er wusste, dass er seine Angst überwinden konnte, wen es darauf ankam, das war es, was einen Gryffindor ausmachte. Mut war nicht das Fehlen von Angst, sondern sich dieser zu stellen.

Also holte er einmal tief Luft und zog dann die Decke mit einer einzigen Bewegung zur Seite.

Das erste, dass ihm in den Sinn kam, als die Decke verschwunden und der Blick auf Harry frei war, war wie klein und verletzlich sein Freund wirkte.

Er hatte sich in Fötushaltung zusammengerollt, die Beine so nahe, wie nur möglich an den Oberkörper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf so gebeugt, dass sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen war. Dunkelrote Flecken zierten den hellen Stoff seiner Schlafhose, wo sich seine Krallen in den Stoff und das darunter liegende Fleisch bohrten. Den Katzenschwanz hatte er schützend um seinen zitternden Körper geschlungen und seine Ohren lagen eng am Kopf an.

_Er sieht so hilflos aus … _

„Harry? Bist du wach?"

Besorgt ruhte sein Blick auf seinem Freund, während er auf eine Reaktion wartete. Lange geschah nichts und er dachte schon, dass Harry vielleicht wirklich noch schlief. Dann jedoch konnte er sehen, wie sich sein Kopf langsam hob und sich drehte, um ihn anzublicken.

Zischen sog Neville Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein.

_Fuck!_

Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ, der fluchte, doch in diesem Moment war das vergessen. Vergessen über den Blick in dem Augen seines besten Freundes.

Harrys Augen, die sonst vor Leben strahlten und funkelten, waren glasig und schienen direkt durch in hindurch zu blicken, als währe er überhaupt nicht da. Schmerz stand in ihnen geschrieben, so deutlich, dass selbst ein Analphabet in der Lage gewesen wäre es zu lesen.

Noch nie hatte Neville so viel Schmerz in den Augen eines anderen Lebewesens sehen können.

Je länger er in die schmerzerfüllten Seelenspiegel, des anderen sah, desto mehr konnte er spüren, wie er sich in ihren vernebelten Tiefen verlor.

Sein Gesicht war so bleich, dass sie wie zwei bodenlose Seen waren, die einen in die Tiefe ziehen und dort festhalten konnten, bis man den Schmerz beinahe selber spüren konnte.

Mit einem Schaudern riss er sich von dem dunklen Grün los und ließ seinen Blick stattdessen über das restliche Gesicht seines Freundes schweifen.

Mit Sorge erkannt er die schweißnasse Haut, die geröteten, tränenfeuchten Wangen und das im Licht seines Zauberstabes dunkel schimmernde Blut, welches von einem Biss in seiner Lippe aus, über sein Gesicht lief und von dort aus auf das Lacken tropfte.

Ein leises Wimmern erklang und Neville konnte sehen, wie sich Harrys Fangzähne erneut in seine Lippe bohrten, als er anscheinend versuchte einen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken.

„Oh, Harry!"

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, streckte Neville die Hand aus, um eine schweißverklebte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des Katzenjungen zu streichen. Augenblicklich wünschte er sich, es nicht gemacht zu haben.

Kaum berührte seine Hand die Haut Harrys, zuckte dieser wie unter Strom zusammen und ein unmenschlicher Schrei drang über seine blutigen Lippen. Sein Gesicht war eine einzige Maske des Schmerzes, seine Augen nicht mehr ausdruckslos und glasig, sondern von solch einer abgrundtiefen Qual erfüllt, dass Neville ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, bei dem er sonst den Raum augenblicklich nach Dementoren abgesucht hätte.

Ruckartig zog er seine Hand zurück, hoffend so vielleicht das Leiden seines Freundes, wenn nicht zu beenden, doch wenigstens wieder auf das Level zurückzusetzen, welches es vor seiner Berührung besessen hatte.

Vergebens.

Einmal geöffnet hatte die Büchse der Pandora ihr Unheil entlassen und nichts konnte es wieder ungeschehen machen.

Hilflos musste Neville dabei zusehen, wie sein Freund sich in Schmerzen wand, wie seine Krallen sich in blindem Wahn in sein Fleisch bohrten und lange, blutige Striemen zogen, während unablässig diese unmenschlichen Schreie reinster Qual und Pein aus seiner Kehler drangen, den Raum bis in den letzten Winkel erfüllten.

Nur nebenbei bekam der Gryffindor mit, wie seine anderen Zimmergenossen, durch die Schreie geweckt, mit vor Horror geweiteten Augen auf Harrys Bett zugeeilt kamen. Ihre Gesichter vor Schock bleich genug um den Hogwartsgeistern Konkurrenz zu machen.

„Neville … was ist los?"

„Was hat Harry? …"

„Merlin, ich glaube mir wird schlecht!"

Wild redeten die anderen Jungen durcheinander, doch für Neville hätten sie ebenso gut Suaheli sprechen können. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Harry, nichts konnte er hören, als seine Schreie, die in seinem Kopf widerhallten und Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge entstehen ließen, die jeden Horrorfilm wie ein Kindermärchen erschienen ließen.

Erst als er sah, wie Ron noch näher ans Bett heran trat und Anstalten machte Harry zu berühren, schaffte er es sich von seinem Schock zu befreien.

„NEIN!", stieß er aus und griff reflexartig nach dem Handgelenk des Rothaarigen. Dieser blickte ihn verwirrt und leicht verärgert an.

„Was soll der Mist, lass mich los!"

„Du darfst ihn nicht berühren … keiner von euch!"

„Lass mich los!", funkelte Ron Neville an. Zu seinem Erstaunen zuckte dieser jedoch nicht zurück, wie er es sonst tat, wenn er böse angesehen wurde, sondern blickte ihm gerade in die Augen.

Als er sprach war seine Stimme leise aber entschlossen.

„Nicht anfassen!"

„Jaja, ist ja gut, ich hab es ja verstanden … niemand fasst Harry an!" Genervt verdrehte Ron die Augen und rieb sich dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzer das Handgelenkt, als Neville dieses endlich frei gab.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass der so einen festen Griff hatte?

Während der jüngste Weasleyspross noch leise vor sich hin schimpfte, fand sich Neville mit einem Mal im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Jungen wieder.

„Neville, was ist mit Harry los?" Nervös flatterte der Blick von Seamus von Neville zu Harry und wieder zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass es nur schlimmer wird, wenn man ihn anfasst. Er … er hat gewimmert, als ich ihn gefunden habe und dann … ich hab ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen wollen und dabei seine Haut berührt …" Die Stimme des Jungen brach und Tränen standen in seinen Augen. „Wegen mir ist sein Schmerz so schlimm geworden! Ich bin Schuld!"

Neville konnte spüren, wie seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben.

_Ich bin Schuld … nur wegen mir ist es so schlimm!_

Im nächsten Moment war Dean neben ihm, einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen, und hielt ihn aufrecht. Er war ebenso bleich wie alle anderen im Raum und seine Augen waren dunkel vor Sorge, doch seine Stimme war fest und voller Überzeugung, als er Neville direkt in die Augen blickte und sagte: „Du bist ein Idiot!"

Verwirrt blinzelte Neville.

„Du bist ein Idiot, wenn du glaubst, dass du daran schuld bist, dass es Harry so schlecht geht. Du konntest nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn du ihn berührst, also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Harry braucht jetzt unsere Hilfe."

Immer noch dafür sorgend, dass Neville keine nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden machte, wandte er sich zu Seamus und Ron um.

„Seam … lauf los und hol Madame Pomfrey. Am Besten gehst du zu Professor McGonagall, sie kann sie über das Flohnetzwerk rufen. Ron … Ron? … Verdammt, RON!" Ruckartig schnappte der Kopf des Rotschopfs hoch, als Seamus ihm auf seinem Weg nach draußen einen Schlag in den Nacken versetzte.

„Ja?"

„Nett, dass du dich mal kurzzeitig aus deiner Tirade losreißen konntest, um uns mit deiner wertvollen Aufmerksamkeit zu beehren!

Könntest du vielleicht draußen vor der Türe weiter darüber schimpfen, dass Nev dir einen blauen Fleck verpasst hat und für uns verhindern, dass sich das ganze Haus hier drinnen zusammen findet? Bei dem Lärm hier, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis alle anderen auch wach sind und wie eine Horde Trolle in den Schlafsaal getrampelt kommen."

Mit hochrotem Kopf hastete Ron zu Tür. Er wusste, dass er sich mal wieder wie ein unsensibles Arschloch verhalten hatte, doch es war leichter sich über irgendeine Kleinigkeit aufzuregen, als auf die Schrie Harrys zu hören. Sie waren vielleicht nicht mehr so eng befreundet, wie vor seiner Verwandlung, doch Harry war immer noch sein Freund und ihn so leiden zu sehen … das konnte er einfach nicht ertragen!

Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand positionierte er sich vor der Tür und versuchte die Schreie hinter sich zu ignorieren.

Am Fuß der Wendeltreppe konnte er die ersten Gestalten erkennen.

Auf in den Kampf!

~tbc~


	10. Chapter 6

Entschuldigt meine Verspätung. Das Grippemonster hat mich schachmatt gesetzt.

* * *

**8. Kapitel**

Nervös tigerte Neville im Schlafsaal auf und ab. Harrys Schreie hatten nach und nach an Lautstärke verloren und waren zu einem lauten Wimmern geworden, dass jedoch nicht weniger schmerzerfüllt war. Vor der Türe konnte er Ron hören, der all seinen Starrsinn, seine Überredungskraft und, wenn man dem Klang nach gehen konnte, auch seinen Körper einsetzte, um die anderen Gryffindors am Betreten des Raumes zu hindern.

Neville beneidete ihn keineswegs um seine Aufgabe.

Doch im Grunde hätte er sich selbst gerade mit Freuden nicht nur den Gryffindors, sondern auch noch den Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und, Merlin verhüte, den Slytherins entgegengestellt, wenn dafür nur endlich Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey gekommen wären.

Kurz streifte sein Blick über das Bett seines besten Freundes. Das ehemals weiße Bettzeug war an vielen Stellen rot gefärbt vom Blut, das aus tiefen Kratzern lief, die sich der Katzenjunge in seinem Schmerz selbst beigefügt hatte. Schweiß glänzte auf seiner wachsbleichen Haut.

Seine Augen waren trüb vor Schmerzen und Fieber. Neville hatte sich zwar nicht getraut Harry noch einmal zu berühren, nachdem er das letzte Mal so intensiv reagiert hatte, doch es reichte schon aus nur in seine Nähe zugehen, um die Hitze zu spüren, die von ihm ausging.

Der Tumult vor der Tür wurde mit einem Mal lauter. Besorgt wandte der Gryffindor sich zu ihr um. _Hoffentlich kommt niemand rein_, dachte er. _Harry kann auf die Aufregung wirklich verzichten._

Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie Dean näher kam, bereit jeden Eindringling umgehend wieder nach draußen zu befördern und Dankbarkeit wallte in ihm auf. Ohne seinen Freund währe er vollkommen verloren gewesen und hätte sich wahrscheinlich längst in irgendeiner Ecke zusammengerollt.

Dann jedoch wurde es außerhalb des Raumes still und es war das Geräusch vieler, sich entfernender Schritte zu vernehmen. Die Tür öffnete sich und drei Personen traten ein.

Madam Pomfrey war in ein langes hellblaues Nachthemd gekleidet, über dass sie sich nur hastig einen flauschigen rosa Bademantel geworfen hatte. An den Füßen trug sie Hausschlappen. McGonagall war ebenfalls in ein Nachthemd gekleidet und hatte sich in einen Plaid mit Tartan-Muster gewickelt. Auf dem Kopf trug sie eine Schlafmütze, unter der einzelne Haarsträhnen wirr hervorlugten. Man konnte gut erkennen, dass die beiden geradewegs aus dem Bett geholt worden waren.

Neville war sich sicher in seinem Leben noch nichts Schöneres gesehen zu haben.

Erleichterung wusch durch ihn und er konnte spüren, wie seine Beine sich in Wackelpudding verwandelten. Sofort war Dean wieder bei ihm und zog ihn zu einem der Betten, auf das er sich mit ihm fallen ließ. Seamus, der mit den beiden Frauen den Raum betreten hatte, gesellte sich zu ihnen. Auch McGonagall kam nach einer kurzen, besorgten Musterung Harrys und einem Blickaustausch mit der Schulschwester zu ihnen.

„Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnegan!", nickte sie den drei Jungen zu. „Seien Sie unbesorgt, Sie haben getan, was Sie konnten und nun liegt alles Weitere bei Madam Pomfrey. Ich bin mir sicher …" Erschrocken wisch sie zurück, als Neville mit einem Mal aufsprang und an ihr vorbei zu der Heilerin eilte.

„Nicht anfassen!"

Zu spät … nur sanft hatte sich die Hand der Heilerin um das Handgelenk Harrys geschlossen um dessen Puls zu fühlen, doch die Reaktion war wie auch schon zuvor bei Neville.

Sobald ihrer beider Haut miteinander in Kontakt kam, heulte Harry auf, als wenn er sich an glühendem Eisen verbrannt hätte und das Wimmern wurde erneut zu lauten Schreien. Sofort zuckte die Hand der Schwester zurück und sie sprach einige Zauber aus, die den offensichtlichen Schmerz des Jungen lindern sollten, doch zeigten diese keinerlei Wirkung.

Besorgt runzelte sie die Stirn, während Neville aufgebracht herum fuhr und Seamus mit einem Blick bedachte, der dem Zaubertränkemeister alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Hast du ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Harry nicht angefasst werden darf?", fauchte er aufgebracht. Schuldbewusst blickte Seamus zu Boden. „Idiot!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder der Krankenschwester zu. „Können sie nicht irgendetwas tun? Ihn mit einem Zauber belegen oder ihm einen Trank geben …" Hilflos brach er ab.

Madam Pomfrey legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten und drehte ihren Zauberstab in ihren Händen.

_Das ist wirklich eine verzwickte Lage_, dachte sie. _Zauber zeigen bei ihm seit der Verwandlung keine Wirkung mehr und Tränke … ich weiß nicht … das haben wir noch nicht versucht. Am besten gebe ich Severus bescheid, er hat eine größere Auswahl an Zaubertränken auf Lager als ich. _

Entschlossen blickte sie die anderen, sich im Raum befindlichen Personen an. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir Severus herholen. Vielleicht weiß er einen Trank, der Harry helfen kann. Meine Zauber zeigen nämlich keine Wirkung auf ihn. Leider weiß ich nicht wo er sich im Moment aufhält, da er glaube ich heute Nacht Aufsicht hat." Fragend blickte sie zu Minerva, die bestätigend nickte.

„Ja, er hat mir früher heute Abend gesagt, dass er heute wieder die Gänge kontrollieren müsse. Er könnte sich demnach so gut wie überall befinden.", sagte sie und seufzte leise. „Das ist aber auch mal wieder typisch für das Glück des Jungen! Am besten bitten wir einen Hauselfen ihn für uns zu suchen. Gerade an dem einen Abend, wo Albus außer Haus ist muss so etwas geschehen."

Neville hatte sich derweil wieder etwas beruhigt und straffte die Schultern. „Dobby!", rief er in den Raum herein. Es ploppte und die zierliche Gestalt des Elfen manifestierte sich vor ihm. „Was …", begann er auf die für Hauselfen typische diensteifrige Art, bevor ein besonders qualvoller Schrei Harrys ihn herumfahren ließ. Mit einem Quieken riss er seine riesigen Augen auf. „Mr. Harry Potter Sir!", flüsterte er entsetzt und richtete seinen Blick direkt auf Neville. „Mr. Neville Longbottom Sir, was fehlen Mr. Harry Potter Sir? Können Dobby tun irgendetwas? Dobby alles tun würde, um Mr. Harry Potter Sir zu helfen!"

Mitleid mit dem vollkommen verängstigten und beinahe schon panischen Wesen wallte in dem Gryffindor auf. Er wusste wie sehr Dobby an seinem Mr. Harry Potter Sir hing. Also kniete er sich vor dem Elfen auf dem Boden und legte ihm beruhigend beide Hände auf die schmalen Schultern. „Ganz ruhig! Harry ist krank und ja, du kannst etwas tun, um uns und damit auch ihm zu helfen. Du musst Professor Snape finden und dafür sorgen, dass er her kommt. Sag ihm, dass Harry starke Schmerzen hat und wir seine Hilfe brauchen."

Mit einem Nicken und einem weiteren Plopp verschwand der Hauself. Seufzend ließ Neville die Hände sinken und blickte zu den anderen auf. „Jetzt können wir nur warten und hoffen."

* * *

Während Harry in seinem Schlafsaal schreckliche Schmerzen ausstand, schritt Severus lautlos durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses und suchte nach Schülern, die sich über die Ausgangssperre hinweg außerhalb ihres Hauses aufhielten. In seiner dunklen Robe verschmolz er beinahe vollständig in der Dunkelheit. Wie ein Raubtier auf der Suche nach seiner Beute.

Der Gedanke ließ den Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen ernsten Zügen erscheinen, während in seinem Innern das Bild eines geschmeidigen schwarzen Panters auftauchte, der sich verstohlen durch das dichte Unterholz bewegte. Dann jedoch verschwand das Lächeln wie Rauch durch einen Schornstein, als ihn die schöne Raubkatze an eine bestimmte andere, ebenfalls schwarze Katze erinnerte.

_Verdammt, wie schafft es dieser verdammte Bengel nur immer wieder sich in meine Gedanken zu schleichen?_, fragte er sich grimmig.

Aber die Antwort auf diese Frage war im Grunde klar … indem er einfach niemals gänzlich aus ihnen verschwand. Was immer er auch machte, ob er unterrichtete, braute oder schlief, immer war da dieser Schatten am Rande seines Bewusstseins. Immer bereit in den am wenigsten passenden Momenten mit einem Mal in dem Mittelpunkt seines Denkens zu rücken und ihn mit der Vorstellung von strahlenden grünen Augen, unbändigen schwarzen Haaren und einer schnurrenden Stimme abzulenken.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich diesen Gedanken hingeben und sie einfach genießen und genau das war der Grund, aus dem er Harry Potter so gut es ging mied.

Der Junge war gerade einmal siebzehn, sein Schüler und der Sohn seines ärgsten Schulfeindes. Das Vernünftigste war ihn einfach zu vergessen und sein Leben so weiterzuleben wie bisher. Selbst wenn er seit Jahren nicht mehr so gut geschlafen hatte, wie in den Nächten, in denen sich der Junge als Katze in sein Bett geschlichen hatte und sein Körper noch so perfekt in seine Arme passte.

Er musste es endlich schaffen von Kitten … nein, Potter, loszukommen. Der Junge war immerhin auch schon längst über ihn hinweg gekommen, was sich daran zeigte, dass ihm nun schon lange nicht mehr von dem kleinen Kater aufgelauert worden war.

Severus ignorierte den Knoten, der sich bei dem Gedanken in seinem Magen bildete.

Mit großen Schritten bog er um eine Ecke und bemerkte innerlich lauthals fluchend, das er während er in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen war, ganz automatisch den Weg zum Gryffindorturm eingeschlagen hatte und sich nun nicht weit vom Gemälde der fetten Dame befand.

„Na super!", murmelte er. „Und als nächstes male ich kleine Herzchen auf meine Pergamente und laufe rot an, wann immer mir der Bengel über den Weg läuft."

Er drehte sich so ruckartig um, dass sein Umhang wild um ihn herum wirbelte und eilte den Weg entlang, aus dem er gekommen war. Das fehlte wirklich noch, dass er wie ein liebeskrankes Hündchen vor dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum herumlungerte.

Er war gerade in einen Geheimgang abgebogen, der ihn direkt in das Gebiet der Ravenclaws führen sollte, als mit einem Mal ein, in der Stille der Nacht, relativ lautes Geräusch ertönte und eine kleine Gestalt in bunt zusammen gewürfelten Kleidungstücken vor ihm im Gang auftauchte. Seine erste Reaktion bestand darin reflexartig den Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn auf die kleine Gestalt zu richten. Man überlebte nicht so lange als Spion, wie er es getan hatte, in dem man seine Zeit mit zögern verschwendete.

Nachdem er erkannt hatte, was da vor ihm aus der Luft geploppt war, bestand seine nächste Reaktion darin spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

Rosa Hyppogreife auf grellgelbem Grund? Der Hauself würde sich wahrscheinlich hervorragend mit Albus verstehen. Wenn er es recht bedachte, war er sich sicher, die Mütze mit den wirbelnden neongrünen Sternen, die der kleine Kerl trug, sogar einmal bei seinem Mentor gesehen zu haben.

„Was willst du?", fragte er den Hauselfen, der aussah, als ob er jeden Moment einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden würde. Riesige Augen blickten zu ihm auf.

„Mr. Neville Longbottom Sir schickt Dobby um Professor Snape Sir zu holen. Mr. Harry Potter Sir schreckliche Schmerzen hat und schreit, dass es Dobby schon beim Zuhören schmerzen tut. Müssen helfen Professor Snape Sir, überall Blut ist und Dobby sich schreckliche Sorgen macht."

Die kunterbunte Kreatur hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass es Severus schwer gefallen war dem Gesagten zu folgen. Das wichtigste jedoch hatte er mitbekommen.

Harry, Schmerzen, Blut.

_Kitten!_

Heiße Panik schoss wie Feuer durch seine Adern, jagte seinen Herzschlag nach oben und schaltete jegliches rationale Denken aus. Später, wenn er zu diesem Moment zurückblicken würde, würde er behaupten, dass er es einfach für logischer gehalten habe den Jungen zu den Tränken zu bringen statt umgekehrt, da er sich viel näher bei ihm befand und ja auch nicht wusste, welchen Trank er brauchen würde. Doch die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus. In Wirklichkeit verschwendete er nicht einen Gedanken daran, was logisch war. Nur eines zählte in diesem Moment für ihn. Sein Kitten brauchte ihn.

Wie von Furien gehetzt flog er beinahe schon durch die Gänge. Sein Herz raste, als gelte es einen Marathon zu gewinnen und seine Roben flatterten sich bauschend hinter ihm her. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwand, wurde unwirklich, als die Angst um den Katzenjungen in das Zentrum seines Seins rückte.

Kurz vor dem Zugang zum Turm der Gryffindors liefen ihm zwei Schüler beinahe vor die Füße, was normalerweise sofortigen Punkteverlust für sowohl den Jungen aus Gryffindor, wie auch seine Freundin aus Hufflepuff nach sich gezogen hätte. Doch er bemerkte die Regelbrecher nicht einmal, obwohl das Mädchen bei seinem Anblick vor Überraschung sogar leise aufschrie.

Mit großen Schritten eilte er an ihnen vorbei direkt auf den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu.

„Goldregen!", schleuderte er der in ein rosa Rüschenkleid gekleideten Dame auf dem Gemälde entgegen. Diese war käsebleich. Ohne auch nur einen Piep von sich zu geben, gab sie den Durchgang frei. Zeichen dafür, dass irgendetwas sie schrecklich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht haben musste, denn normalerweise war diese Frau nie um einen dummen Kommentar verlegen.

Doch Severus stand viel zu sehr neben sich, um ihr ungewöhnliches Verhalten überhaupt zu bemerken. Selbst wenn, sobald der Durchgang freigegeben war, erübrigte sich jede Frage, denn der Grund für ihr Verhalten hallte ihm lautstark entgegen.

_Oh Merlin, Kitten!_

Severus hatte im Laufe seiner Todesserkarriere schon vielen Folterungen beigewohnt, doch noch nie hatte er solche Schreie gehört. Der Schmerz, der in ihnen lag war nahezu fühlbar.

Wenn möglich wurde seine Panik noch größer als zuvor.

Schneller noch als Albus, wenn man ihm mit einer Packung Zitronendrops winkte, stürmte er die Treppe herauf. Ron, der immer noch vor der Tür zum Schlafraum Wache stand, nahm er nicht einmal wahr und hätte ihn glatt über den Haufen gerannt, wenn dieser sich nicht mit einem wagemutigen Sprung zur Seite in Sicherheit gebracht hätte.

Die Tür konnte dieses Kunststück nicht vollbringen. Mit einem lauten Knall flog sie auf und donnerte gegen die Zimmerwand. Ein langer Riss erschien in dem alten stabilen Holz, das schon viele Generationen von Schülern überlebt hatte, nur um nun der Sorge eines Lehrers zum Opfer zu fallen.

Der stürmische Auftritt des Tränkemeisters hatte die schon im Raum Anwesenden unvorbereitet erwischt. Weder hatten sie so früh mit ihm gerechnet, noch in solch einer Verfassung. Die Roben durch sein panisches zu Harry eilen in Unordnung geraten, die Stirn schweißbedeckt und heiße Sorge im Blick. Das war nicht der Severus Snape, den sie kannten und, im Fall der Schüler, fürchteten. So war es ihnen wohl auch nicht zu verdenken, dass sie ihn zunächst nur mit offenen Mündern anstarren konnten.

Selbst Minerva war nicht klar gewesen, wie groß seine Zuneigung zu Harry war. Wie groß seine Sorge um ihn sein würde.

Severus nahm die anderen Menschen im Raum nicht einmal wahr. Sobald er den Raum betreten hatte, richtete sich sein Blick zielsicher auf Harry und ohne seine Schritte auch nur ein wenig zu verlangsamen, eilte er geradewegs zu seinem Bett herüber. Die qualvollen Schreie in seinen Ohren widerhallend.

Seltsamerweise war es Neville, der sich als erster aus seiner Starre zu lösen vermochte.

„P … Professor! Wir hatten sie nicht so schnell erwartet. Haben sie die Tränke dabei?" Severus gönnte ihm nicht einmal einen Seitenblick. Seine ganze Konzentration ruhte auf Harry, seiner bleichen Haut, den vor Schmerz glasigen, ruhelosen Augen und den blutenden Wunden, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Bei dem Anblick zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Doch er bewirkte auch, dass sich der Nebel in seinem Verstand ein wenig lichtete.

„Schh … Keine Sorge Kitten, jetzt wird alles wieder gut. Ich passe auf dich auf.", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und beugte sich über Harry. Dieser spitzte die Ohren und sein Blick suchte und fand den Kontakt zu seinen Augen. Ermutigt fuhr Severus fort leise auf ihn einzureden. „Du machst aber auch wieder nur Schwierigkeiten, nicht wahr? Irgendwann bekomme ich wegen dir noch kraue Haare. Na, komm, ich bringe dich in mein Labor und dann sorgen wir dafür, dass die Schmerzen aufhören." Er streckte den Arm nach Harry aus.

Dies riss nun auch die anderen aus ihrer Starre. Noch während er nach ihm griff, zuckten sie erschrocken zurück, sich bewusst, dass jede Warnung zu spät kommen würde und ängstlich wie Harrys Reaktion auf so viel Hautkontakt aussehen würde. Würden oder vielmehr konnten sich seine Schmerzen noch steigern, seine Schreie noch an Lautstärke gewinnen, noch gequälter klingen?

Neville griff halt suchend nach Deans Hand und klammerte sich so fest an ihn, dass seine Knöcheln weis hervortraten. Dean erwiderte den Druck nicht weniger fest. Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall tauschten einen Blick aus, beide bleich und ihre Sorge deutlich in ihre Gesichter geschrieben. Seamus drückte sich die Hände auf die Ohren und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, nicht hören, was nun geschah.

Severus zog den zierlichen Körper Harrys vorsichtig zu sich heran und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Seine Hand kam dabei auf dem bloßen Oberkörper des Jungen zum Liegen.

Mit Horror in den Augen sahen die Anderen zu ihnen. Jetzt würde alles bestimmt noch schlimmer werden, Severus hatte Harry berührt und das bedeutete …

…

… anscheinend etwas anderes, als bei allen anderen. Anstatt nämlich nun noch lauter zu schrien und der Berührung auszuweichen, drängte sich Harry Severus geradezu entgegen und schien ruhiger zu werden.

Irritiert und ungläubig blickten die beiden Frauen und die drei Schüler Severus hinterher, als dieser mit Harry auf dem Arm aus dem Raum stürmte.

* * *

Stille herrschte in der hogwarts'chen Krankenstation, welche von der untergehenden Sonne in einen sanften goldenen Schimmer getaucht wurde. Durch das geöffnete Fenster drang melodisches Vogelgezwitscher und eine sanfte Brise brachte den sinnlichen Duft des sich an der Außenwand heraufrankenden magischen Jasminstrauches mit sich. Seine weißen, auf dem Fensterbrett wuchernden Blüten bildeten einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu dem in feurige Farben getauchten Himmel.

Zurzeit war nur ein einziges Bett in der Krankenstation belegt. Ein kleiner Hügel unter der dünnen Decke, der einzige Hinweis auf die sich darin befindliche Person. Neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß eine sich gegen die hellen Wände der Station wie ein dunkler Schatten abhebende Gestalt, auf dem Schoß ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, welchem sie jedoch keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den sich langsam und gleichmäßig hebenden und senkenden Deckenhügel gerichtet. Kaum das die schwarzen Augen auch nur blinzelten. Ein Arm war zum Teil unter der Decke verschwunden. Dort unter dem Schutz des weißen Stoffes hielten lange, schlanke Finger sanft und zugleich mit bestimmtem Druck, die schmale Hand des Verborgenen umschlungen, der sich im Schlaf mit eisernem Griff an ihm festhielt, als fürchte er der andere könne einfach so verschwinden. Ein langer, von weichem Fell bedeckter Katzenschwanz hatte sich wie als zusätzliche Sicherheit um sein Handgelenk geschlungen.

Schwarze Haare wehten in einem Lufthauch und die Gestalt unter der Decke murmelte leise, als der Geruch von verschiedenen Kräutern, vermischt mit dem Duft des Jasmins zu ihr hin geweht wurde. Eine Bewegung ging durch den Deckenhügel, als die Gestalt sich im Schlaf bewegte. Die Decke verrutschte ein wenig und gab den Blick auf einen, von zwei zarten Katzenohren gekrönten, schwarzen Haarmob frei.

Mit einem weichen Ausdruck in den Augen lehnte Severus Snape sich ein wenig vor und strich mit seiner freien Hand sanft durch die wilden, schwarzen Locken. Ein leises Schnurren erklang von unter der Decke.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Kitten?", murmelte er leise, die Stimme warm wie dunkler Samt und den Hauch eines Lächelns in den besorgt blickenden Augen.

Wie zur Antwort erklang ein erneutes Murmeln und der dunkle Haarschopf schmiegte sich in seine unentwegt durch das schwarze Haar streichende Hand. Das Schnurren wurde lauter, als er mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über die empfindlichen Katzenohren fuhr.

Der süße Gesang einer Nachtigall schwebte in den langsam dunkler werdenden Raum.

Vor der Tür wurden Schritte laut. Stimmen waren zu hören.

Sofort ließ Severus von den seidig weichen Locken ab und griff nach dem Buch auf seinem Schoß. Die andere Hand jedoch blieb wo sie war.

Als sich die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete, hob er fragend den Kopf und blickte den eintretenden Personen ruhig entgegen. Für alle Welt wie ein Mann aussehend, den man geradeaus einer interessanten Lektüre aufgeschreckt hatte.

„Guten Abend Severus! Miss Lovegood und Mr. Longbottom sind vorbeigekommen, um nach ihrem Freund zu sehen. Ist er mittlerweile aufgewacht?" Effizient wie immer kam Madame Pomfrey in den Raum und ging direkt hinüber zu Harry und Severus. Luna und Neville immer auf ihren Fersen.

„Abend!", knurrte Severus, ohne echten Groll in der Stimme. Im Grunde konnte er die Krankenschwester wirklich gut leiden, aber immerhin waren Schüler mit im Raum und er hatte einen hart erarbeiteten schlechten Ruf zu verteidigen. Schließlich war ihm nun schon zum wiederholten Mal die Ehre zuteil geworden am Ende des Schuljahres vom Abschlussjahrgang zum Unbeliebtesten Lehrer Hogwarts gekürt zu werden. Seit seinem ersten Jahr als Lehrer war er nur zwei Mal nicht der Empfänger dieser Auszeichnung gewesen. Einmal war er von Lockhard ausgestochen worden und einmal von Umbridge. Gegen diese beiden hatte er nun wirklich keine Chance gehabt. Vor allem Umbridge war es immerhin gelungen selbst den Direktor gegen sich aufzubringen. Dafür waren wohl tatsächlich die Übernahem der Schule und das Foltern von Schülern notwendig gewesen. Schön zu wissen, dass es bei Dumbledore wirklich noch so etwas wie eine Schmerzgrenze gab. Manchmal hatte Severus schon hart daran gezweifelt.

Wie dem auch sei, Severus war wie gesagt bis auf diese beiden Jahre immer als unbeliebtester Lehrer ausgezeichnet worden. Geschlagen wurde diese `Siegesstrecke´ nur noch von Albus selbst, der seit dem Jahr, in dem er diese Preisverleihung das erste Mal veranstaltet hatte, durchgehend mit dem Goldenen Zitronendrop für die ausgefallenste Kleidung geehrt worden war. Kein Grund also in diesem Jahr mit der Tradition zu brechen und Gefahr zu laufen den Preis zu verlieren.

„Ki … Mr. Potter ist bislang noch nicht erwacht, jedoch ist sein Fieber vollständig verschwunden und er scheint sich wieder besser zu fühlen. Keine Schmerzen mehr, soweit ich das beurteilen kann.", berichtete er, bevor er den Blick wieder senkt, um in seinem Buch weiter zu lesen. Oder zumindest so zu tun, während er aus den Augenwinkeln Poppy beobachtete, welche nun die Decke ein Stück weit herunterzog um einen besseren Blick auf Harry werfen zu können.

Er konnte hören, wie Harrys beide Freunde näher kamen, doch war seine Aufmerksamkeit alleine auf den Jungen gerichtet.

Dessen Gesicht war immer noch bleich und dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Seine Unterlippe war leicht geschwollen und ein wenig getrocknetes Blut war dort zu sehen, wo er sich selbst gebissen hatte, um seine Schmerzenslaute zu dämpfen. Doch sein Gesicht war entspannt und sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Mit einer resoluten Bewegung, zog Poppy ihren Zauberstab, hob ihn, hielt dann mitten in der Bewegung inne, steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche und zog ein einfaches Muggelfieberthermometer hervor. Sie zögerte nur kurz, bevor sie sachte den Mund ihres Patienten öffnete, um das Messgerät unter seiner Zunge zu positionieren. Zwar hatte sie Harry in den beinahe 15 Stunden, die dieser nun schon in der Krankenstation lag nun schon mehrfach berührt, doch nach den Erlebnissen der vergangenen Nacht konnte ihr wohl niemand verdenken, wenn sie ein wenig vorsichtiger war, als sonst.

Um sich zu beschäftigen, bis das Thermometer mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, ging Poppy hin und schloss das Fenster. Die Abendluft wurde eh mittlerweile ein wenig zu frisch.

Während Poppy das Fenster schloss und das Thermometer seinen Dienst verrichtete, hatte sich Neville einen Stuhl besorgt und sich, gegenüber seines Tränkeprofessors, an der Seite seines schlafenden Freundes niedergelassen.

Sein Blick, als er auf Harrys friedliches Gesicht blickte, war sanft und liebevoll. Harry war der beste Freund, den er jemals gehabt hatte.

_Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich dich nicht verloren habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich hier machen sollte._

Luna trat neben ihn, beugte sich vor und gab Harry ohne auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil zu zögern, einen Kuss auf die Wange, Auch in ihren Augen war die Liebe zu ihrem Freund deutlich lesbar. Ebenso wie Neville hatte sie noch nie einen Freund wie Harry ihr eigen nennen dürfen. In Fakt, hatte sie vor Harry überhaupt keine echten Freunde gehabt. Die meisten Leute hielten sie für seltsam und mieden sie. Dabei war sie ein sehr liebevoller Mensch, sanft, hilfsbereit und allem gegenüber offen und unvoreingenommen.

_Und sie ist mutig!_, dachte Neville, als Luna nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerichtet und Harry noch einmal sanft über die Wange gestrichen hatte, um das Bett herum zu ihrem lesenden Professor begab, welcher sie nicht zu bemerken schien.

Sie blickte ihm über die Schulter, lächelte eines ihrer verträumten Lächeln und sagte: „Wirklich lästig diese Knarge, nicht wahr?"

Ok, dass verschaffte ihr nun doch seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Wie bitte?", fragte er irritiert und blickte von seinem Buch auf, direkt in ihr wässrigblauen Augen. Es war, als würde sie ihm direkt in die Seele blickten, doch was ihn viel mehr Unbehagen bereitete, war das Funkeln, welches in den tiefen ihrer hellen Augen verborgen lag, Es erinnerte ihn an Dumbledore und einige der peinlichsten Situationen seines Lebens.

Wie sehr er doch funkelnde Augen hasste!

So in seine Gedanken vertieft hätte Severus beinahe die Antwort der blonden Ravenclaw auf seine Frage verpasst.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass diese Knarge ganz schön lästig sind. Sie sind der erste Mensch in Hogwarts, bei dem ich erlebe, wie er sich gegen sie verteidigt."

Irgendwie half ihm ihre Antwort nicht wirklich weiter. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wovon bitte sprechen Sie?"

Nun wurde das Funkeln in ihren Augen deutlicher und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Über Ihr Buch … Sie lesen es kopfüber, Sir. Das ist der einzige Weg um zu verhindern, dass die Knarge einem das angelesene Wissen stehlen."

Severus Blick schoss hinab zum Buch in seiner Hand, welches er in der Tat falsch herum hielt. _Mist! … Soviel zu meinem Ruf!_

Aus Nevilles Richtung erklang ein unterdrücktes Kichern, welches der Tränkeprofessor mit einem bösen Blick quittierte. Neben ihm lächelte Luna verträumt und summte eine leise Melodie. Am liebsten währe Severus nun einfach aufgestanden und aus dem Zimmer marschiert, doch sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen die Hand seines Kitten loszulassen. Also blieb er wo er war, drehte wortlos sein Buch um und `vertiefte´ sich wieder in seine Lektüre, unter dem Schutz der Bettdecke mit dem Daumen kosend über den Handrücken Harrys streichend.

Neville, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein Blick, auf seinem Lehrer ruhend, war nun ernst und nachdenklich. Snape sah aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht über nicht geschlafen und trug immer noch dieselben Anziehsachen, wie in der Nacht. Sein Haar war zerzaust und seine Augen leicht blutunterlaufen. An seinem Hals befand sich ein verschmierter Blutfleck, den er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte wegzuwischen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht einmal, dass dieser Fleck sich dort befand.

Snape war in der Nacht zuvor nicht er selbst gewesen. Nie zuvor hatte Neville seinen sonst so gefassten Lehrer in einem solch aufgelösten Zustand gesehen. Als er in ihren Schlafsaal gestürmt war, waren ihm Sorge und Panik quer übers Gesicht geschrieben gewesen. Wie von Dämonen gejagt war er an Harrys Bett geeilt und hatte ihn bevor irgendjemand hatte reagieren können, einfach auf den Arm gehoben.

Neville hatte in diesem Moment geglaubt einen Herzanfall bekommen zu müssen. _Ich könnte schwören, dass mein Herz für einen oder auch zwei Schläge ausgesetzt hat, als Snape einfach so nach Harry griff und sich ihre Haut berührte. Ich dachte schon, dass es nun noch schlimmer würde … die Schreie … der Schmerz … unsere Hilflosigkeit._

Doch es war anders gewesen.

Harrys Reaktion war anders gewesen.

Anstatt zurückzuweichen, zu schreien und sich vor Schmerzen zu winden, hatte er sich geradezu an den Körper des Lehrers gedrängt, als dieser ihn aus der Tür getragen hatte. Natürlich waren er und die anderen Snape und seiner Fracht gefolgt, sobald sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten. Es hatte sie einige Mühe gekostet den mit langen Schritten davoneilenden Mann einzuholen. Als sie ihn erreichten, konnten sie sehen, dass Harry seine Arme fest um den Hals des Professors geschlungen und sein Gesicht in dessen Robe vergraben hatte, während sein Schwanz sich um einen seiner Arme geschlungen hatte. Seine Schreie waren einem Wimmern gewichen. Ab und an war ein gedämpftes Stöhnen oder ein schmerzhaftes Zischen von ihm gekommen und ein Zittern durch seinen Körper gewandert.

Neville zumindest war bei diesem Anblick vor Erleichterung beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Es hatte sie einige Anstrengung gekostet Snape, der Harry schützend an sich gedrückt hielt, in Richtung Krankenstation zu lotsen. Er war entschlossen gewesen den Jungen in seine Räume in den Kerker zu bringen und ihm dort alle möglichen Tränke einzuflössen. Doch letztendlich war es Madam Pomfrey gelungen ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Harrys Zustand sich genug gebessert hatte, dass er keine Tränke mehr benötigen würde und dass sie ihn jetzt am besten in ein Bett schaffen sollten, damit er sich ausruhen könne.

Im Krankenflügel hatte Snape sich dann höchstpersönlich darum gekümmert Harry zu reinigen und seine Wunden zu versorgen. Was zu der Zeit wohl aber auch nicht anders geklappt hätte, da der Katzenjunge, als Madam Pomfrey ihn aus Versehen berührt hatte, mit einem leisen Wimmern von ihr zurückgezuckt war. Das hatte der Heilerin einen finsteren Blick des Tränkemeister und allen anderen ein Verbot in Harrys Nähe zu kommen eingebracht. Irgendwann war Harry eingeschlafen, die Hand fest in den Stoff von Snapes Robe gekrallt und Madam Pomfrey hatte jeden außer den Tränkemeister rausgeschmissen.

_Ich frage mich, ob Snape sein heute Nacht auch nur ein einziges Mal von Harrys Seite gewichen ist?_, dachte Neville amüsiert. _Ich würde zwanzig Galleonen gegen einen von Dumbledores Zitronendrops setzen, dass nicht._

Sein und Lunas Blick kreuzten sich. Kurz funkelten ihre verträumten Augen amüsiert. Sie wusste, was er dachte und sie stimmte ihm zu.

Es war wirklich faszinierend, wie nahe sie sich in den letzten Monaten gekommen waren, dass er so genau sagen konnte, was sie dachte. Wieder fühlte er Dankbarkeit in sich aufwallen nun so gute Freunde zu haben. Er schenkte dem Mädchen ein liebevolles Lächeln, welches erwidert wurde.

Doch seine rührseligen Gedanken würden unterbrochen, als Madam Pomfrey ans Bett trat und nach dem Fieberthermometer griff.

„Ah, das Fieber ist vollständig zurückgegangen. Jetzt bedarf es nur och etwas Zeit, Ruhe und vor allem viel Schlaf und dann dürfte Harry wieder ganz der Alte sein.", meinte die Heilerin zufrieden. Sie reinigte das Thermometer und steckte es in ihre Tasche zurück. „Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich das! Wir wissen nicht, was die Attacke gestern verursacht hat, also kann ich nicht sagen, ob es sich wiederholen wird. Vielleicht kann Harry etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit bringen, sobald er aufwacht."

Neville, Luna und –wenn man sehr genau hinsah- auch Severus war ihre Erleichterung bei den Worten der Heilerin anzusehen.

Ihnen war natürlich klar gewesen, dass es Harry schon wieder viel besser ging, aber es war immer sehr beruhigend, wenn man so etwas von einer Fachfrau noch einmal bestätigt bekam.

„So!" Resolut stützte Madam Pomfrey ihre Hände in die Taille und drehte sie zu Neville und der in der Zwischenzeit zu ihm herüber gekommenen Luna um. „Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom … ich möchte Sie bitten jetzt zu gehen. Abendessen wir bald serviert und wir wollen ja nicht, dass Sie zu spät kommen.

Sie schob beide in Richtung Tür.

„Husch, husch! Und sagen Sie Ihren Klassenkameraden, dass Mr. Potter in der nächsten Zeit keinen Besuch empfangen kann."

Gehorsam eilten die beiden Schüler aus dem Krankenflügel. Natürlich nicht, ohne Harry noch einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen. Wer wusste schon, wann die Krankenschwester sie mal wieder zu ihm lassen würde.

Als sie verschwunden waren, drahte diese sich mit entschlossenem Gesicht zu Severus um. Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn. „Und nun zu dir, Severus Sebastian Snape!" Angesprochener zuckte zusammen und blickte unsicher von seinem Buch auf.

_Oh oh … der ganze Name. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten! Hoffentlich wirft sie mich nicht auch noch raus!_

„Ja Poppy?"

„Dich rauszuwerfen würde mir wohl nichts bringen, oder? Wie ich dich kenne, wärst du im Handumdrehen wieder hier und würdest mir als Rache den restlichen Tag zur Hölle machen."

Severus schaute sie unschuldig an. Wer ich? Schien sein Blick zu sagen.

„Oh, tu nicht so unschuldig! Ich kenne dich jetzt lang genug, Mister. Ich durchschaue dich!" Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick war aus Stahl und bohrte sich direkt in seine Seele. Dann lächelte sie mit einem Mal.

Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulte und drückte diese leicht.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn unser Dornröschen aufwacht. Ich bin in meinem Büro."

Sie wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um, ihr Blick erneut stahlhart.

„Ach ja, ich schicke dir einen Elfen mit etwas zum Essen. Und wehe ich höre, dass du nicht aufgegessen hast, du bist eh schon viel zu dürr!"

Mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

~tbc~


	11. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

Sicher geborgen im angenehmen Schwebezustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, kuschelte Harry sich tiefer in die ihn umgebene Wärme. Er fühlte sich sicher und geschützt, wie in der Gegenwart von Snape – seinem Ruhepol, wie er ihn im Gedanken immer noch manchmal nannte. An seinem ersten Tag als Katzenmensch war Snape sein Halt gewesen und auch in der Großen Halle, als alles drunter und drüber gegangen war, war er es gewesen, der ihm Sicherheit geboten hatte. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, was genau dafür sorgte, dass er sich bei seinem Lehrer derart geborgen fühlte, doch der Grund war ihm eigentlich auch vollkommen egal. Es reichte ihm, dass alleine schon sein Duft ausreichte um alle Anspannung aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben. Es reichte ihm, dass ein Blick in seine Augen ihn alle seine Ängste vergessen ließ. Es reichte ihm, dass seine Arme ein sicherer Hafen waren, in dem er keine Gefahr zu fürchten brauchte.

Harry wollte nicht aufwachen. Hier, in der friedlichen Welt des Halbschlafes, fühlte er sich seinem Ruhepol so nahe, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seitdem er sich in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr in seine Katzenform geflüchtet hatte … nicht mehr hatte flüchten können … war er ihm nur im Unterricht nahe gekommen. Snape blickte kaum einmal in seine Richtung, sprach ihn im Unterricht nie an und vermied es so oft wie möglich ihn dranzunehmen, wenn er sich meldete. Alles in allem, hatte er ihm mehr als klar gemacht, dass er nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Jetzt konnte Harry sich einreden, dass Snape wirklich bei ihm war. Wenn er aufwachte, dann würde er sehen, dass dem nicht so war.

Manchmal wünschte Harry sich, dass er sich auch ohne einen äußeren Auslöser in seine tierische Form verwandeln könnte, doch war er dazu trotz vielen Übens noch nicht in der Lage. Professor McGonagall, die ihm dabei half seine neuen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, meinte, dass wenn er Angst hatte, seine Instinkte ihm halfen sich zu verwandeln, indem sie die Kontrolle über ihn übernahmen. Sie war jedoch zuversichtlich, dass er es auch so bald schaffen würde. Ihrer Meinung nach war es wie eine Animagus-Verwandlung. Harry glaubte ihr das einfach einmal. Immerhin … sie WAR ein Katzenanimagus. Wenn ihm also jemand wusste, wie es funktionierte sich in eine Katze zu verwandeln, dann war sie es.

Verschlafen drehte Harry sich auf die Seite und bereute es sofort, als jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzhaft gegen die Bewegung protestierte.

Er stöhnte leise.

_Autsch … Merlin, hat Hagrid eine Herde Hyppogreife auf mich losgelassen? _

Harry konnte fühlen, wie er langsam dem Griff des Schlafes entglitt und presste angestrengt die Augen zu.

Nein, er wollte nicht aufwachen und wieder alleine sein!

_Nein, bitte nicht, nur noch ein wenig …_

„Hey Kitten! Na, endlich aufgewacht du Schlafmütze?" Severus Stimme war sanft.

„Nein! Nicht aufwachen … du dann weg …"

Stur presste Harry die Augenlieder zusammen und Severus konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Die Erleichterung, die ihn durchströmt hatte, als ihm ein leises Stöhnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass Harry am aufwachen war, ließ ihn sich trotz des Schlafentzuges so leicht fühlen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er nicht längst unter der Decke schwebte. Liebevoll strich er mit der Hand durch die wilden Locken des Jungen.

„Wieso sollte ich denn verschwinden, wenn du aufwachst?"

„ … immer weg … hasst mich …"

Der Griff um seine Hand, der sich in der ganzen Zeit, in der er an Harrys Bett gesessen hatte, nicht einmal gelöst hatte, festigte sich, als wolle Harry so verhindern, dass er sich einfach in Luft auflöste.

Beschwichtigend erwiderte Severus den Druck und strich mit seiner anderen Hand über das blasse Gesicht des Katzenjungen. Sanft legte er seiner Hand an eine der Wangen und fuhr mit dem Daumen kosend über die weiche Haut. Sofort schmiegte sich Harry in seine Berührung, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Seine Stimme hatte so traurig geklungen. Schuldgefühle wallten in Severus auf.

Sein Kitten glaubte, dass er ihn hasste.

_Das habe ich ja mal wieder wunderbar hinbekommen. Salazar … ich bin ja so ein Idiot!_

Sanft drehte er das Gesicht des Katzenjungen zu sich.

„Öffne deine Augen!" Harry schmiegte sich nur noch weiter in seine Hand. „Bitte Kitten … vertrau mir!"

Mit einem leisen Wimmern verstärkte Harry noch einmal seinen Griff um Severus Hand und öffnete dann widerwillig die Augen.

Traurige, glanzlos grüne Augen trafen auf tiefschwarze. Erstaunen flackerte durch die smaragdgrünen Seelenspiegel, bevor sich ein glückliches Strahlen in ihnen ausbreitete. Ein Strahlen, das sich auf seinen Lippen in Form eines Lächelns wiederfand.

„Du bist da!" Freude, Erstaunen und Unglaube klangen aus der Stimme des Gryffindors.

Harry war sich so sicher gewesen, dass alles nur ein Traum war, verschwunden, sobald man die Augen aufschlug. Aber nein!

_Er ist da!_

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so eine Erleichterung und Freude empfunden, wie in gerade diesem Augenblick.

_Er ist da!_

Wie gebannt blickte Harry in die schwarzen Augen, aus denen nichts als Wärme und Zuneigung –oder war es sogar mehr?- lagen.

_Er ist da!_

Wenn er jetzt einen Patronus beschworen hätte, wäre dieser stark genug gewesen um tausende von Dementoren zu besiegen und die Nacht taghell zu erleuchten.

_Er ist da!_

Sein Herz schien überzulaufen vor reiner Freude.

Harry brach in Tränen aus.

* * *

Erschüttert blickte Severus einige Minuten lang nur hilflos auf den schluchzenden Jungen vor sich hinab. Was war geschehen? Gerade noch hatte Harry so glücklich gewirkt und dann mit einem Mal war er am Schluchzen und die Tränen liefen ihm unhaltbar über das Gesicht. Weshalb dieser plötzliche Wechsel und warum konnten Albus oder Poppy nie dann auftauchen, wenn man sie gerade Mal brauchte. Er war nicht gut mit Tränen … gar nicht gut. Merlin, selbst Minerva war besser im Umgang mit weinenden Menschen. Er brachte die Leute normalerweise nur zum Weinen –war es vielleicht auch dieses Mal seine Schuld? Hatte er irgendetwas Falsches gesagt … getan … gedacht?- und überließ dann anderen die Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass die Tränen wieder stoppten. Das letzte Mal, dass er in der Rolle des Tröstenden gewesen war, lag schon Jahre zurück.

Es war noch während seiner Schulzeit, genauer in seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts, gewesen.

Das war noch vor seinem Bruch mit Lily, als sie beide noch beste Freunde gewesen waren. Damals war sie vollkommen aufgelöst zu ihm gekommen. In der Hand hatte sie einen zerknüllten Brief von ihrer Schwester gehalten, in welchem diese ihr mit harten, hasserfüllten Worten mitteilte, dass sie keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihr wünsche und sie sich von nun an als Einzelkind betrachten könne, da sie keinen Freak in ihrer Familie akzeptieren würde. Lily hatte ihre Schwester vergöttert und der Brief hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen.

Severus hatte sich damals nicht zu helfen gewusst, als Lily sich ihm weinend an den Hals geworfen hatte und hatte sie daher einfach festgehalten und sie weinen lassen. Es hatte ihr geholfen.

Vielleicht würde es seinem Kitten auch helfen?

Entschlossen stand Severus auf und ließ sich auf der Bettkante neben dem immer noch weinenden Jungen nieder. Dieser schien ihn nicht einmal richtig wahrzunehmen. Unablässig liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht und Schluchzer schüttelten seinen schmalen Körper. Sanft strich Severus ihm durch die Haare und zog ihn dann vorsichtig in seine Arme.

Harry wimmerte leise, als sich sein schmerzender Körper über die Bewegung beschwerte, schlang jedoch seine Arme um den Tränkemeister, klammerte sich geradezu an ihm fest und vergrub sein tränennasses Gesicht in Stoff seiner Robe. Tief atmete er den so vertrauten und geliebten Kräuterduft ein.

Er war wirklich da! Severus Snape, der Mann mit der dunklen Augen und der Samtstimme, sein Ruhepol.

Er war da und er hasste ihn nicht und zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit hatte Harry wieder das Gefühl dort zu sein, wo er hingehörte.

Es war, als sei ihm eine unglaubliche Last von der Seele genommen worden.

_Er ist da! Er ist da! Er ist da!_, erklag es immer noch einem Mantra gleich in seinem Kopf und die Freude strömte aus seinem Herzen und in Form von Tränen über sein Gesicht.

Severus hielt den vollkommen aufgelösten Katzenjungen einfach nur fest und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie richtig es sich anfühlte ihn in seinen Armen zu halten. Das war weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort für so etwas.

„Sch … ich bin ja da! Alles ist in Ordnung!" Sanft striche er Harry über den Rücken und durch die Haare. Mit leiser Stimme wisperte er beruhigende Worte in den unbändigen Haarschopf seines Kittens. Er konnte spüren, wie sich Krallen in seine Haut bohrten, doch er ignorierte es. War ja nicht so, als ob er einer dieser Jammerlappen war, die bei jedem kleinen Kratzer direkt ein riesiges Theater machten. Bei Salazar, er hatte von Voldemort mehr als einmal einen Cruzio der Stärke „Ich-wurde-schon-wieder-von-einem-Kind-an-der-Nase-herum-geführt" abbkommen.

DAS waren richtige Schmerzen.

_Aber nicht solche Schmerzen, wie Kitten sie gestern Nacht hatte_, dachte Severus erschaudernd und festigte seinen Halt um Harry unbewusst noch ein wenig. _Das war … das war … ich habe nicht einmal Worte dafür. Seine Schreie … hoffentlich muss ich so etwas niemals wieder hören._

In der Stille des Krankenflügels, in dem nur sein leises Murmeln und die Schluchzer des Jungen in seinen Armen zu hören waren, fasste Severus einen Entschluss.

Scheiß auf Prophezeiungen! Wenn der Dunkle Lord irgendwie an den Schmerzen seines Kittens Schuld trug, dann würde Severus ihn umbringen.

Keiner kann leben, solange der andere überlebt?

Na, dass würde man dann ja noch sehen.

* * *

Es dauerte drei Stunden, bis Harrys Tränen versiegten und er in Severus Armen in einen erschöpften Schlaf fiel.

Während der ersten Stunde war Severus so auf dem Bett herumgerückt, dass er sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes lehnen und Harry sich halb auf ihn hatte legen können.

An der Stelle, wo sein Kopf auf seiner Brust zur Ruhe gekommen war, war ein großer feuchter Fleck zu sehen, doch der Mann störte sich nicht daran. Immer noch fuhr eine seiner Hände unentwegt durch die zerzausten schwarzen Haare, während die andere kleine Kreise auf seinen Rücken zeichnete, einen pelzigen Katzenschwanz ums Handgelenk geschlungen.

Ein friedlicher Ausdruck hatte sich auf Harrys Gesicht gelegt und ließ ihn trotz der vom Weinen leicht angeschwollenen Augen und dem nassen Gesicht, einfach nur niedlich aussehen. Seine Hände hatten in ihrem Klammergriff nachgelassen und waren nun nur noch lose in den Stoff der Robe geballt. Ein leises Schnurren war zuhören.

_Endlich hat er sich beruhigt. Ich hoffe nur, dass er wenn er wieder aufwacht nicht wieder zu weinen beginnt._

Severus war erschöpft. Er konnte ohne Schwierigkeiten Stunden damit verbringen an seinen Tränken zu arbeiten, aber nachdem er in der Nacht zuvor Gangaufsicht gehabt und dann ohne Pause am Bett seines Kitten gesessen hatte, konnte erspüren, dass seine Energiereserven langsam zu Ende gingen. Müdigkeit machte sich in ihm breit.

_Ich frage mich wieso Poppy in der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal vorbeigekommen ist., _fragte der Tränkemeister sich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Langsam senkten sich seine schweren Augenlieder und Schlaf legte sich wie eine warme, weiche Decke über ihn.

Begleitet vom leisen Schnurren des Katzenjungen in seinen Armen, ließ er sich einfach fallen und war schnell in tiefen Schlaf gesunken.

In ihrem Büro lächelte Poppy und legte ihren Überwachungsspiegel zur Seite. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes wurde das Bild im Spiegel von einem violetten Nebel verklärt, der kurz darauf eine gewöhnlich wirkende, spiegelnde Fläche zurückließ.

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt sich zu ihrem Patienten zu begeben, sobald dieser erwachte, aber dann hatte sie sich spontan umentschieden, als sie im Spiegel gesehen hatte, wie Severus sich um den Jungen gekümmert hatte. Die Beiden waren einfach zu süß zusammen.

Und wie nervös Severus geworden war, als Harry in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Niedlich!

Manchmal vergaß selbst sie, dass Severus hinter der emotionslosen Maske, die er tagtäglich zur Schau stellte, ein wirklich lieber, wenn auch etwas komplizierter Mann war.

Ok, wenn wollte sie damit täuschen … der Kerl war noch komplizierter in der Handhabung als Albus, wenn Minerva ihn mal wieder auf Diät gesetzt hatte und er unter Zuckerentzug litt.

Aber dennoch war er im Grunde ein wirklich guter Kerl, der es im Leben eben nicht leicht gehabt hatte und damit auf seine eigene Art und Weise umging. Momente wie jener, den sie im Spiegel hatte beobachten können erinnerten sie daran.

Zufrieden, dass es ihren beiden Jungs jetzt wieder gut zu gehen schien, stand sie auf und ging in den Hauptbereich des Krankenflügels hinüber. Die Pflicht rief. In einer so großen Schule wie Hogwarts hörte die Arbeit einer Heilerin niemals auf.

* * *

Severus erwachte mit dem Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Er mochte es nicht!

Seine Abneigung gegen dieses Gefühl war ihm nicht zu verübeln. Immerhin arbeitete er nun schon seit sehr vielen Jahren als Spion im Lager Voldemorts. Obwohl in Hogwarts selbst meist relativ sicher, war es für ihn im Laufe der Zeit zu einer Notwendigkeit geworden immer Achtsam zu sein. Ein zu tiefer Schlaf konnte dich leicht dein Leben kosten, wenn du den gefährlichsten, momentan lebenden Schwarzmagier hintergingst.

Dazu kam noch, dass innerhalb der Ränge der Todesser ein erbarmungsloser Kampf um die Gunst ihres Meisters stattfand, in welchem der Dolch im Rücken nicht nur eine Metapher war. Durch seinen Titel als Tränkemeister besaß er großes Ansehen bei Voldemort und das machte ihn unter den Todessern nicht unbedingt beliebt.

Es war keine Paranoia, wenn sie wirklich darauf aus waren dich zu bekommen!

Wie dem auch sei.

Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden ließ bei Severus auf jeden Fall sämtliche Alarmglocken klingen und zwar in einer Lautstärke, die Big Ben all Ehre gemacht hätte.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er seine Augen, Harry instinktiv schützend noch etwas näher an sich ziehend.

Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Zauberstab. Gleichzeitig scannte sein Blick den Raum auf der Suche nach seinem Beobachter. Was er entdeckte, sorgte dafür, dass er den Griff um seinen Zauberstab lockerte und mit einem Stöhnen seine Augen schloss.

_Warum ausgerechnet er?_

Am liebsten hätte der Tränkemeister gewimmert und sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, doch das wäre nun wirklich Gift für sein Image gewesen.

„Verschwinde!"

Gelächter erklang und es war das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten zu vernehmen.

Die Schritte kamen direkt neben ihm zum Stillstand.

„Wie ich sehe geht es unserem Sorgenkind wieder besser!", ertönte es amüsiert und Severus konnte das Funkeln in den wachsamen Augen beinahe fühlen.

„Ich hasse dich Albus!"

Wieder Gelächter. „Ich weis, mein Junge, ich weis! … Zitronendrop?"

Severus knurrte. Dumbledore lachte erneut.

Schweigen breitete sich aus und langsam wich die Anspannung, die nach seinem abruptem Erwachen von Severus Besitz ergriffen hatte aus seinem Körper. Er konnte spüren, wie sich der Katzenjunge in seinem Arm im Schlaf leicht bewegte. Sein schmaler Körper schmiegte sich, wie einzig dafür geschaffen, perfekt an seine eigene, kräftigere Gestalt, Haare kitzelten seinen Hals und ein leichter Druck am Handgelenk zeigte an dass der Katzenschwanz seines Kittens immer noch um dieses geschlungen war. Langsam begann er sich an diese absichernde Geste zu gewöhnen. Der sanfte Druck, die Wärme, das Gefühl des seidigen Felles … all dies sandte ein Gefühl der Ruhe aus, dass ihn sich einfach wohlfühlen ließ.

Albus beobachtete seine beiden Schützlinge mit Stolz im Blick.

Von all den hunderten von Schüler, die er in seinem langen Leben in Hogwarts ein und aus hatte gehen sehen, waren ihm gerade diese beiden besonders ans Herz gewachsen. Beide hatte sie in ihrem Leben schon viel zu viel Leid erfahren müssen. Beide hatte sie auf ihre Art Bekanntschaft mit der Dunkelheit gemacht. Beide hatte sie Narben davon getragen, sowohl körperliche, wie auch emotionale.

Dennoch hatten sie niemals aufgehört zu kämpfen, auch wenn ihnen der Kampf viel zu häufig endlos und ohne Hoffnung erschienen war.

Es erfüllte ihn mit Freude zu sehen, wie sie so einfach Frieden in der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen zu finden vermochten. So entspannt hatte er Severus schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, ein ehrliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und mit der Hand kleine Kreise auf Harrys Rücken zeichnend.

Dazu kam noch, dass die Tatsache, dass der Spion es ihm erlaubte ihn so zu sehen, mehr als alles andere zeigte, wie vollkommen er ihm vertraute. Albus hätte Stunden damit verbringen können einfach nur dazusitzen und die Beiden zu beobachten.

Aber wie gerade festgestellt vertraute Severus ihm und Albus enttäuschte nur sehr ungern die Leute, die ihr Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt hatten.

„So ungern ich dich ja auch störe," Albus ignorierte das ungläubige Schnauben seines Tränkemeisters. „denke ich, dass du es mir im bestimmt verzeihen wirst, wenn ich dir mitteile, dass Poppy und Minerva in wenigen Minuten zu uns stoßen werden. Ich dachte ich warne dich vor, damit du dich … ähm, präsentabel machen kannst."

Mit einem unwilligen Geräusch öffnete Severus seine Augen wieder.

„Dir ist verziehen.", knurrte er.

Unter Albus aufmerksamen Blick begann er sich vorsichtig aus Harrys Umarmung zu befreien, darauf bedacht den Katzenjungen dabei nicht zu wecken. Vorsichtig löste er als erstes den leichten Griff, mit welchem Harry seine Robe festhielt. Als nächstes rollte er ihn behutsam zur Seite und zog seinen Arm, der bislang um die Taille des Jungen geschlungen gewesen war, unter ihm hervor. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich konnte er sich weiter aufsetzen, während Harry immer noch ungestört schlafend neben ihm lag. Sein Rücken schmerzte etwas, vom im Sitzen schlafen, aber er war an schlimmeres gewohnt. Nun musste er nur noch den Katzenschwanz von seinem Handgelenk lösen und schon war er frei.

Aber noch stand er nicht vom Bett auf. Selbstvergessen blickte er auf den Jungen neben sich herab, der sich im Schlaf unbewusst wieder in seine Richtung gedreht hatte. Seine Hand strich wieder einmal durch die wirren schwarzen Haare, deren Weichheit ihn immer wieder von neuem erstaunte.

Hätte Albus die Zeichen nicht schon vor langer Zeit erkannt, als er Severus im Umgang mit dem kleinen schwarzen Kater gesehen hatte, wenn der Tränkemeister glaubte unbeobachtet zu sein, dann währe es ihm spätestens jetzt wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Es war so offensichtlich, es erstaunte ihn, dass es nicht schon viel mehr Leute bemerkt hatten.

Die älteste und mächtigste Magie der Welt hatte mal wieder ihre Kraft entfaltet.

Severus liebte Harry.

_Ich frage mich nur, ob ihm selbst das auch klar ist! Wenn er möchte kann er mindestens so begriffsstutzig wie ein Bergtroll sein!_

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich Severus in der Lage zu sehen schien sich vollständig von Harry zu lösen. Immer wieder strich er durch die Haare des schlafenden Katzenjungen, fuhr sanft seine Gesichtskonturen nach oder strich hauchzart über seine empfindlichen Ohren. Die Anwesenheit des Schuleiters schien er vergessen zu haben oder aber einfach zu ignorieren.

Albus konnte nur zu genau sehen, wie ungern Severus schließlich vom Bett wegtrat, als Stimmen vor der Türe laut wurden. Mit einem schnellen Zauber machte dieser sich frisch und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl nahe des Bettes, von welchem aus er einen guten Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen hatte.

Kaum dass er richtig saß, öffnete sich die Tür und Minerva und Poppy betraten das Zimmer. Ihnen auf den Fersen ein bestimmter, für seine Tollpatschigkeit bekannter Gryffindor und eine Ravenclaw, deren leicht unorthodoxe Art ebenfalls nicht ruhmlos war.

Lächelnd blickte Albus der Gruppe entgegen, während Severus seine typische emotionslose Miene zur Schau stellte.

„Minerva, Poppy, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom!"

Nacheinander antworteten die Angesprochenen auf seinen Gruß und durchquerten den Raum, um sich zu ihm und Severus zu begeben.

In den Gesichtern von Minerva und den beiden Schülern konnte Albus deutlich die Sorgen erkennen, welche sie sich um Harry machten. Zwar strengten sie sich alle sehr an, um zu verbergen, wie sie empfanden, aber seinem geübten Auge entgingen die Anzeichen nicht. Natürlich hatte Poppy alle informiert, dass es Harry schon wieder besser ging und seine beiden Freunde hatten ihn ja auch schon besuchen dürfen, aber es lag eben in der Natur der Menschen sich um jene zu sorgen, die ihnen am Herzen lagen und Harry besaß nun einmal neben seinem unglaublichen Talent jede noch so gut verborgene Gefahr zu finden, auch die Gabe sich in die Herzen anderer Leute zu schleichen.

Das hieß … es besaß die Gabe sich in die Herzen jener zu schleichen, die in der Lage waren unter die Oberfläche zu blicken. Bei allen anderen machte er sich die Mühe nicht und sie würden niemals herausfinden, was ihre Kurzsichtigkeit sie kostete.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Minerva leise. Ihre Augen waren müde und tiefe Linien hatten sich um ihren Mund herum eingegraben. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht nicht geschlafen und auch die Nacht zuvor, als der Vorfall mit Harry stattgefunden hatte, war sie nicht zur Ruhe gekommen.

Die Schreie des Katzenjungen, waren in jener Nacht durch den ganzen Gryffindorturm gehallt und hatten nicht nur die jüngsten Schüler verstört. Ihr als Hauslehrerin des Löwenhauses war die wunderbare Aufgabe zuteil geworden sich um die aufgebrachte Menge zu kümmern.

Wenn nicht für die Hilfe einiger weniger Siebtklässler, dann hätte sie nicht gewusst, was sie hätte machen sollen.

Selbst so war es harte Arbeit gewesen und hatte eine erhebliche Menge Beruhigungstränke notwendig gemacht.

Aber jetzt herrschte wieder relativ viel Frieden und sie hatte endlich Zeit gefunden ihren Schüler in der Krankenstation zu besuchen, während Hermine und Ron in ihren Rollen als Vertrauensschüler im Turm die Stellung hielten.

„Der Bengel schläft! Ich würde ja sagen, dass du unbesorgt sein kannst, aber wir haben ja gerade erst gelernt, dass Potter selbst dabei noch in Schwierigkeiten geraten kann!" Obwohl Minervas Frage an den Schulleiter gerichtet gewesen war, war es Severus, der ihr darauf antwortete. Sein Worte klangen schneidend und ungerührt wie immer, aber die versucht unauffälligen, besorgten Blicke, die er immer wieder in Richtung des Katzenjungen sandte, ruinierten das Bild des unbeeindruckten und grimmigen Tränkemeisters. Dasselbe galt für die Tatsache, dass alle wussten, dass er kaum eine Sekunde von der Seite des Jungen gewichen war, seitdem sie ihn auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatten.

Der Blick, der Severus auf seine Bemerkung hin traf, war mindestens so tödlich wie der Avada Kedavra. Nur weil Minerva wusste, dass Severus es nicht so meinte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn einfach so davon kommen ließ.

„Danke für die Information. Wirklich liebensweit von dir. Das der Junge schläft hätte ich nun alleine wirklich niemals bemerkt.", antwortete sie und Sarkasmus triefte aus jedem ihrer Worte.

„Deshalb hab ich es dir ja gesagt. Du weist doch, dass ich dir immer gerne behilflich bin. Immerhin bist du ein Gryffindor mit Herz und Seele und wir wissen alle, dass diese alle Hilfe brauchen, die sie bekommen können."

Minerva schnaubte, ihre Augen blitzten. Severus konnte sie ja so was von auf sein nächstes Weihnachtsgeschenk freuen. Er sollte langsam mal lernen, dass es wirklich keine gute Idee war, sie zu ärgern.

Mit schneidender Stimme formulierte sie eine Gegenantwort und der Kampf war eröffnet.

Albus verfolgte den Austausch der beiden Lehrer amüsiert. Es war doch immer dasselbe mit den beiden. Der Tag, an dem sie einmal nicht aneinander prallten, würde die Sonne im Westen aufgehen, die Erde um den Mond kreisen und Filch einer Kinderhilfsorganisation beitreten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Poppy von Severus zu Harry blickte und ein weicher Ausdruck in ihre Augen trat. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, woran sie dachte. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, was sie durch ihren Überwachungszauber beobachtet hatte.

_Wirklich zu Schade, dass es nicht möglich ist die Bilder eines solchen Überwachungszaubers zu sichern. Aber vielleicht wäre Poppy bereit ihre Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium zu geben. Das wäre doch ein wunderbares Geschenk für Severus und Harrys Hochzeit … Wenn wir den sturen Kerl endlich zum Nachgeben bringen können. Nun ja, er kann die Wahrheit nicht ewig verdrängen. Irgendwann muss er sich seine Gefühle eingestehen. Vor allem deshalb, weil Poppy sonst dafür sorgt._

Albus riss sich aus seinen Gedanken los, als die beiden Schüler neben ihn traten. Beide wirkten müde, wenn es auch nicht so schlimm wie bei der Verwandlungslehrerin zu sein schien. Sie hatten beide dabei geholfen sich um die verstörten Schüler zu kümmern -Luna sogar, obwohl sie nicht einmal in Gryffindor war- und dass hatte auch bei ihnen seinen Tribut gefordert.

„S…Sir?" Wie immer, wenn er mit einem Lehrer sprach, war Nevilles Stimme leise und schüchtern, auch wenn sich sein Selbstvertrauen in den letzten Monaten dank Harry um einiges gesteigert hatte. „Haben Sie eine Vermutung, was mit Harry los war? Was seine Schmerzen verursacht haben könnte?"

Wunder über Wunder. Die leise gestellte Frage schaffte es irgendwie selbst zu den beiden Streithähnen durchzudringen, die augenblicklich verstummten und wie alle anderen auch erwartungsvoll zum Schuldirektor blickten. Hoffnung schien aus ihren Augen. Hoffnung, dass er auch dieses Mal mehr wusste als alle anderen, dass er zumindest einen Hinweis darauf liefern konnte, was der Grund für die Schmerzen des Katzenjungen war.

„Nun, Mr. Longbottom, ich habe durchaus eine Vermutung, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher und selbst wenn ich Recht hätte, wären da immer noch jede Menge offene Fragen. Am besten warten wir, bis Mr. Potter uns alles berichtet hat, was er weis und dann schauen wir weiter." Sein Blick wanderte zum Bett und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Ah, sieht ganz so aus, als ob wir nicht mehr lange warten bräuchten."

Sofort lag alle Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Krankenbett, wo sich der Katzenjunge unruhig zu bewegen begonnen hatte.

Dornröschen war im Begriff zu erwachen und hoffentlich endlich ein wenig Licht in diese verzwickte Angelegenheit zu bringen.

~tbc~


	12. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

Stimmen.

Worte so scharf und tödlich wie eine Meisterklinge.

Es war der Klang eines Wortgefechtes, der Harry begrüßte als er aus seinem tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf erwachte. Viel zu lange schon war es her, seitdem er sich nach dem Schlafen das letzte Mal so entspannt gefühlt hatte und sein erschöpfter Körper löste sich nur ungern aus dem Zustand der Erholung, der ihm so lange enthalten worden war. Wenn die Stimmen nicht gewesen wären, die sich neben ihm aneinander wetzten und akkurat Hieb für Hieb auslieferten, dann hätte er sich wahrscheinlich einfach wieder fallen gelassen und noch eine Weile weitergeschlafen.

So jedoch zwang er sich dazu wach zu werden und mit dem Erwachen kamen auch die Erinnerungen.

Die erste Erinnerung, die über ihn hereinbrach, war jene an Schmerz … Schmerz und Kälte, die ihn von innen heraus zu erfrieren drohte. Das Gefühl innerlich zu erstarren, während gleichzeitig flüssiges Feuer brennend kalt durch seine Adern raste. Immer mehr, immer kälter, immer schmerzhafter.

Selbst jetzt, wo er sich nur daran erinnerte, war es, als würde ein Echo des Schmerzes durch jede einzelne seiner Zellen fahren und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem ganzen Körper aus.

Für kurze Zeit hatte er sich gewünscht, dass es einfach endlich zu Ende gehen würde. Er war so müde gewesen vom Kämpfen.

_Aber was ist dann geschehen?_

_Ich fühle mich anders. Die Kälte ist endlich weg und der Schmerz nur noch schwach … zumindest im Vergleich zu zuvor._

Harry konzentrierte sich und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was noch geschehen war. Es dauerte, aber langsam kehrte mehr von seiner Erinnerung zu ihm zurück.

Der Duft von Jasmin und Kräutern.

Eine ruhige Stimme.

Berührungen, die Wärme brachten und den Schmerz dämpften.

Sicherheit.

_Mein Ruhepol!_

Wie ein warmer Wind liebkoste dieser Gedanke Harrys aufgewühlte Seele.

Sein Ruhepol war zu ihm gekommen und – plötzlich kamen die Erinnerungen schneller – er hasste ihn nicht!

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie er das letzte Mal aufgewacht war und Severus Snape neben seinem Bett gesessen hatte. Wie liebevoll er mit ihm umgegangen war. Wie er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn nicht hasste. Wie er ihn im Arm gehalten hatte, als er die Freudentränen nicht hatte stoppen können.

Er war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und zum ersten Mal war es nicht so gewesen, dass er sich als Katze zu ihm geschlichen hatte, nachdem er schon eingeschlafen war, sondern er hatte ihn als Menschen in seinen Armen gehalten.

Das war ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht.

Nichts, wirklich nichts, hatte sie jemals so perfekt angefühlt. Nicht sein erster Flug auf einem Besen, nicht sein erster Sieg im Quidditsch und nicht einmal der Tag, als Sirius ihn gefragt hatte, ob er bei ihm leben wolle. Mit der Freude, die diese Erinnerung in seinem Herzen hervorrief, hätte er ohne Schwierigkeiten ganz Askaban mit nur einem Patronus von allen Dementoren befreien können.

Mit einem Mal verspürte er den unbändigen Wunsch seinen Lehrer zu sehen, sich zu vergewissern, dass die Wärme in seinem Blick wirklich da war, dass eine Chance bestand, dass er erneut in den schützenden Armen seines Ruhepols würde einschlafen können und nicht alles nur dem Moment zuzuschreiben gewesen war und er ihn bald wieder nur von Weitem sehen würde.

Etwa zur selben Zeit, als er sich entschloss nun seine Augen zu öffnen, verstummten die Stimmen neben seinem Bett und Stille trat ein.

Er wusste nicht, was die beiden Wortduellanten neben ihm zum Verstummen gebracht hatte. Seine Gedanken hatten ihn sosehr abgelenkt, dass er nicht wirklich darauf geachtet hatte, was um ihn herum geschah.

Jetzt jedoch konnte er die Stimme Dumbledores vernehmen und aus dem, was der Schuldirektor sagte, war es nicht schwer zu ermitteln, was für die Stille verantwortlich war.

„Nun, Mr. Longbottom, ich habe durchaus eine Vermutung, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher und selbst wenn ich Recht hätte, wären da immer noch jede Menge offene Fragen. Am besten warten wir, bis Mr. Potter uns alles berichtet hat, was er weis und dann schauen wir weiter."

_Neville muss sich bei Dumbledore über mich erkundigt haben. Am Besten öffne ich jetzt wirklich die Augen. Sie müssen sich ja schreckliche Sorgen um mich machen, wenn meine Erinnerungen auch nur halbwegs akkurat sind._

Entschlossen machte Harry sich an die –erstaunlich schwere- Aufgabe seine Augenlieder zum sich bewegen zu bringen.

„Ah, sieht ganz so aus, als ob wir nicht mehr lange warten bräuchten.", hörte er die Stimme des Schulleiters.

Immer noch kämpfte er darum seine schweren Lieder zu heben und dann gelang es ihm endlich und die vertraute, weiße Decke des Krankenflügels erschien vor seinen Augen.

„Harry!", ertönte es ihm Chor von den ihm Raum versammelten Frauen, Schülern und dem Direktor, doch der Katzenjunge ignorierte sie, als sein Blick sich wie von selbst auf die Suche nach der vertrauten Gestalt eines bestimmten Tränkemeisters begab.

Severus hatte sich, sobald er sah, wie Harry aufwachte, etwas in den Hintergrund begeben, den Blick dabei jedoch unverwandt auf dem Jungen ruhen gelassen.

Nun trafen sich ihre Augen und wie schon so oft, verloren sie sich augenblicklich vollkommen im Blick des jeweils anderen, während Wärme sich von ihren Herzen aus in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Guten Morgen, Kitten!", wisperte Severus leise und ein Lächeln erwärmte das Schwarz seiner Augen. Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass die anderen im Raum ihn unmöglich hatten hören können.

Mit Ausnahme von Harry.

Seine empfindlichen Katzenohren vernahmen den Morgengruß laut und deutlich und das Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht erschien, traf Severus mitten ins Herz. Wenn er dem Katzenjungen nicht schon vor langer Zeit vollständig verfallen wäre, dann wäre es spätestens in diesem Moment geschehen.

Und für einen Augenblick vergaß er, dass seine Gefühle falsch waren, dass Harry sein Schüler und viel zu jung war. Für einen Augenblick erlaubte er es den Gefühlen in seinem Herzen aus der Kiste, in die er sie gesperrt hatte heraus zu kommen und sich in seinen Augen wiederzuspiegeln.

Viel zu schnell jedoch endete dieser Augenblick, als Madam Pomfrey an Harrys Bett heran trat und dabei unabsichtlich den Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden Männern abbrach.

„Hallo, mein Lieber! Na, wie geht es dir? Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

Wie immer kam Poppy direkt auf den Punkt. Eigentlich hätte sie aber wissen müssen, dass diese Fragen ihr nur eine einzige Antwort einbringen würden.

„Mir geht's gut!"

Und das war sie … DIE Harry Potter Standartantwort auf Fragen zu seinem Befinden. Poppy seufzte und schenkte ihrem Patienten einen strengen Blick.

_Weshalb frag ich überhaupt noch?_

Der Katzenjunge konterte ihren Blick mit einem versucht heiteren Lächeln, das dazu dienen sollte sie von der Wahrheit seiner Aussage zu überzeugen. Nicht, dass es die Wahrheit war, aber das brauchte die Heilerin ja nicht zu wissen. Sie würde ihn nur im Krankenflügel behalten wollen und das passte so gar nicht mit Harrys Plänen zusammen.

Zu seinem Pech jedoch erwies sich Lächeln als taktischer Fehler. Die Wunde an seiner Unterlippe, in die er seine Zähne geschlagen hatte, um seine Schreie zu dämpfen, wurde nämlich durch diese Geste gedehnt und der daraus resultierende Schmerz ließ ihn leise zischen. Eine Reaktion, die der immer aufmerksamen Poppy natürlich nicht entging.

„Hm … gut! Das merke ich."

_Ist es Krankenschwestern eigentlich erlaubt derart sarkastisch zu klingen, wenn sie sich mit ihren Patienten unterhalten? _

_Es geht mir gut …autsch, von dem Muskel wusste ich ja noch gar nichts … Ok, vielleicht nicht wirklich gut, aber besser!_

Alle konnten sehen, wie Harry zu schmollen begann und versuchte sich im Bett aufzurichten. Der Schmerz, den diese Bewegung auslöste, war ebenso für jedermann zu erkennen. Sie beobachteten, wie Poppy Harry dabei half sich aufzusetzen und ihn dann wieder mit ihrem strengen Blick festnagelte.

Dieser Blick war schon so manchem zum Verhängnis geworden. Selbst Severus und Albus hatten bislang noch keinen Weg gefunden ihm lange standzuhalten. Harry hatte keine Chance.

„Na gut, na gut, ich werde ein braver kleiner Patient sein und Ihnen alle ihre Fragen ehrlich beantworten. Zufrieden?"

„Sehr! Und jetzt los, ich warte!"

„Okay … Sie wollten wissen, wie ich mich fühle? Tja, wenn mir jemand sagen würde, dass ich von einer Herde Thestrale über den Haufen gerannt worden bin, dann würde ich ihm das im Moment einfach mal glauben. Zu den Schmerzen … ehrlich gesagt wäre es leichter Ihnen zu sagen, was mir nicht weh tut. Ist eindeutig die kürzere Liste." Er schenkte der Heilerin einen seiner unschuldigsten Blicke. „Dennoch bin zuversichtlich, den Krankenflügel spätestens heute Abend wieder verlassen zu können."

Neville und Luna begannen leise zu kichern. Das war typisch Harry!

Poppy hingegen zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte sich bei Harrys Antwort Notizen auf ihrem Klemmbrett gemacht und murmelte nun, ihre Aufzeichnungen dabei ergänzend: „Patient leidet allen Anschein nach unter schweren Wahnvorstellungen. Bei längerem Andauern wird die Hilfe eines Geistesheiler empfohlen."

Die trockenen Worte der Heilerin und der darauf folgende Schmollmund des Katzenjungen wandelten das Kichern der beiden Schüler in lautes Gelächter und auch der Schulleiter und Professor McGonagall konnten ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Selbst Severus konnte spüren, wie sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben verzogen.

Als die allgemeine Heiterkeit etwas nachgelassen hatte, trat Dumbledore vor und neben Harrys Bett. Das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen hatte einem ersten Ausdruck Platz gemacht, der ausreichte um ihm nicht nur Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu gewährleisten. Es kam wirklich selten vor, dass der Schulleiter diesen Blick aufsetzte und wenn, dann lag ihm dass, worum es ging, wirklich am Herzen.

„Harry, mein Junge!", begann Albus. „Kannst du dich daran erinnern was geschehen ist?"

„Ich … ich hatte … Schmerzen!" Die Stimme des Katzenjungen war leise und seine grünen Augen wischen den ersten blauen des Schulleiters aus.

Im Hintergrund konnte man Severus Schnauben hören.

_Schmerzen. Ja klar, und wenn einen der Blitz trifft, bekommt man einen leichten Schlag. Qualen wäre die passendere Bezeichnung._

Auch den anderen Anwesenden war anzusehen, was sie von dieser Aussage hielten, aber Dumbledore nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Und hast du irgendeine Idee, wie es dazu gekommen ist? Waren die Schmerzen eine plötzliche Entwicklung oder …"

„Hat es was mit Du-weist-schon-wem zu tun?", platzte Neville dazwischen.

Prompt richteten sich alle Blicke auf den jungen Gryfindor, welcher den Anstand hatte rot zu werden und so aussah, als zöge er es in Erwägung sich hinter Luna zu verstecken.

„`Tschuldigung!"

„… oder hast du vorher schon eine Zeit lang Schmerzen oder irgendwelche anderen Anomalien bemerkt?"

Nervös huschte Harrys Blick von einem zum Anderen, wobei er es auffälligerweise vermied Severus anzusehen.

„Also, Voldemort hatte auf jeden Fall nichts damit zu tun. Unsere Verbindung habe ich kurz nach meiner Verwandlung blockiert. War ganz leicht, nachdem ich in der Lage war Magie zu sehen und fühlen. Ich habe einfach die fremde Magie Voldemorts in meinem Inneren isoliert und mit einem Käfig aus meiner Magie umgeben. Was Ihre Frage angeht, Professor, …", gegen Ende hin wurde der Katzenjunge immer leiserer, bis er dann schlussendlich bewies, dass auch imaginäre Bärte ausgezeichnet dazu geeignet waren, um in sie hinein zu murmeln.

„Wie war das, Harry?"

Der Katzenjunge begann nervös an seiner Bettdecke herumzuzupfen.

„Ich sagte, dass es durchaus nicht ausgeschlossen ist, dass ich möglicherweise, unter Umständen vorher schon eine Zeit lang was gespürt habe."

„Aha … und was zum Beispiel?"

„Ähm … Müdigkeit? Abneigung gegen Brührungen anderer Leute? Mit der Zeit immer weiter zunehmende Schmerzen?" Ein schüchterner Blick wurde durch dichte schwarze Wimpern geschickt. „Sorry?"

Der Direktor seufzte tief. „Wie lange schon?"

„Ein paar Monate!"

Oha! Nun warf selbst die sanfte Luna ihrem Freund einen Todesblick zu. Okay, ein Todesblick von Luna war nun in etwa so wirkungsvoll wie wenn man jemanden mit Blumen bewarf und nicht einmal der schüchternste Hufflepufferstklässler hätte sich von ihm groß beeindrucken lassen, aber es war die Geste, die zählte.

Und die Geste sagte: Harry hatte großen Mist gebaut … mal wieder!

_Irgendwann bringt dieser Dummkopf sich durch seine Sturheit noch um!_, dachte Severus verärgert, sein Todesblick um einiges potenter als der Lunas. _Wenn er direkt am Anfang zu Poppy gegangen wäre, dann wäre es bestimmt niemals so schlimm geworden. Typisch Gryffindor!_

Dass man ihn selbst auch meistens nur unter Drohungen in die Krankenstation bekam, überging Severus einfach mal geflissentlich. Das war ja auch gerade gar nicht von Bedeutung und überhaupt … er war ein erwachsener Mann, da waren ein, zwei oder vielleicht auch fünf Cruziati doch kein Grund direkt zu einer Heilerin zu laufen.

Harry hingegen war … nun ja, eben Harry und deshalb lag die Sache bei ihm ganz anders. Also weshalb, bei Merlin und Morgana, war er nicht zu Poppy gegangen, wie es gute kleine Helden der Zauberwelt zu tun hatten?

Die Heilerin schien sich dasselbe zu fragen.

„Harry, du dummer Junge, weshalb bist du nicht sofort zu mir gekommen? Das war nicht besonders klug von dir!" Poppys Stimme war tadelnd und wurde vom ernsten Kopfnicken der anderen Anwesenden begleitet.

„Ich wollte ja, aber irgendwie ist es mir immer wieder entfallen – Und schaut mich jetzt nicht alle so an, ich weis ja, wie das klingt, aber es ist die volle Wahrheit. Ich war einige Male sogar schon auf dem Weg hierher und dann ganz plötzlich fiel mir irgendetwas Wichtiges ein, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte … oder aber ich hab mich in meinen eigenen Gedanken verloren und dann ganz wo anders wiedergefunden. Ich kann mir dass doch auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas mit der Müdigkeit zu tun. Manchmal konnte ich kaum die Augen aufhalten und das, obwohl ich gerade erst aufgestanden war.", verteidigte sich Harry.

Auf Albus Gesicht erschien bei seinen Worten ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck.

Severus, der zufällig in seine Richtung blickte, schluckte. War das …? Bitte, dass konnte doch nicht …? Nein, doch nicht in solch einer Situation!

Er blickte noch genauer hin und konnte spüren, wie sich sein Hals zuschnürte.

Das war der Beweis … es gab einen Gott und er mochte ihn nicht. Welche andere Erklärung konnte es gaben, dass nicht nur sein Kitten sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht hatte, weil er es mit seinen Beschwerden nicht zu Poppy gegangen war und deshalb fürchterliche Schmerzen hatte durchleiden müssen, sondern auch noch dieses dreimal verhexte Funkeln in die Augen seines Mentors zurück gekehrt war.

Dieses Funkeln hatte noch nie irgendetwas Gutes bedeutet.

_Ich hasse dieses Funkeln!_

„Hm … sehr interessant. Fassen wir das Ganze doch noch einmal zusammen. Du hast dich also schon seit einigen Monaten müde gefühlt, obwohl du –wenn ich mich recht erinnere- nach deiner Verwandlung mehr Energie besessen hast, als jemals zuvor. Dazu kamen noch anfangs leichte, dir unerklärliche Schmerzen, die mit der Zeit immer stärker wurden und eine sich ebenfalls steigernde Abneigung gegen Berührungen. Diese Abneigung ist dann am Ende sogar so weit gewachsen, dass der bloße Kontakt mit anderen Menschen dir enorme Schmerzen verursacht hat, wie mir Poppy berichtete."

„Außer bei Professor Snape!", war Lunas verträumte Stimme zuhören. Der Schuldirektor schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln.

„Ja, außer bei Professor Snape!", bestätigte er und fuhr dann mit seiner Aufzählung fort, das Funkeln in seinen Augen nun um einiges präsenter, als zuvor. „Zusätzlich zu den Schmerzen und der Erschöpfung warst du nicht in der Lage dir von Poppy Hilfe zu holen, da irgendetwas dafür sorgte, dass wann immer du entschlossen warst zu ihr zu gehen, irgendetwas geschah, dass dich aufgehalten hat. War das in etwa Alles?"

„Ja, Sir!

„Okay! Kannst du mir vielleicht noch eine Frage beantworten?"

„Natürlich, Sir!", antwortete Harry verwirrt. Er fragte sich, aus welchem Grund der alte Zauberer noch einmal alles zusammengefasst hatte, was er zuvor erzählt hatte, aber er hatte so ein Gefühl, als ob Dumbledore eine Idee haben könnte, was genau mit ihm nicht stimmte. Hatte er nicht auch genau dies gesagt, als er noch halb am Schlafen gewesen war?

Nicht dass er sich immer noch seltsam fühlen würde. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Wenn man einmal von den Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper absah, dann hatte er sich seit Monaten nicht besser gefühlt.

„Nun gut! Hast du dich in der letzten Zeit vielleicht von irgendjemandem abgewiesen gefühlt?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Severus huschte. Den meisten Leuten wäre es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber Albus Dumbledore war –während er mit Sicherheit vieles andere war- nicht wie die meisten Leute.

Das Funkeln in seinen Augen nun mit voller Kraft vorhanden, legte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er klatschte einmal in die Hände.

„Tja, dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich weis, was dir fehlt, mein Junge."

Alle Blicke richteten auch auf den weisen, wenn auch leicht … okay, EXTREM exzentrischen Zauberer. Man hätte meinen können, dass er ihnen mitgeteilt hätte, dass er eine Lösung für den Welthunger, Umweltverschmutzung und das Erreichen ewigen Weltfriedens sowie für das Problem mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern gefunden habe, so hoffnungsvoll waren ihre Blicke. Aber so war das nun einmal. Wenn einer jemandem am Herzen lag, dann wurde sein Wohlergehen eines der wichtigsten Dinge auf der Welt und Harry lag ihnen allen am Herzen.

Albus schwieg und ließ seinen Blick langsam von einer Person zur nächsten wandern, die Spannung im Raum um ein Unendliches steigernd. Er hatte schon immer eine gewisse Schwäche fürs Dramatische besessen und es war zu köstlich zu beobachten, wie selbst Minerva nach einiger Zeit durchaus dazu bereit schien ihm den Hals umzudrehen, wenn er nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte.

Okay, vielleicht würde sie ihm nicht direkt den Hals umdrehen, –Tote sind mit der Ausnahme von Geistern nicht gerade sonderlich gesprächig- aber sie stände bestimmt nicht drüber ihm eine ganze Flasche Veritasserum in die Gurgel zu kippen.

„Albus!", knurrte Severus schließlich gefährlich und der Schuldirektor gab nach. Sich mit der Hand durch den langen Bart fahrend begann er endlich zu sprechen.

„Als ich jünger war –es muss so in etwa während meines zweiten Jahres als Lehrer an Hogwarts gewesen sein- entschloss sich der damalige Schulleiter Armando Dippet zur Verbesserung des Verständnisses zwischen den verschiedenen Schulen einen Schüleraustausch zu veranstalten. Ausgewählte Schüler unserer Schule gingen für eine gewisse Zeit nach Beauxbatons oder Durmstrang und als Ausgleich kamen Schüler dieser beiden Schulen zu uns."

„Und was hat das bitte mit Potter zu tun?" Wurde er vom Tränkemeister unterbrochen.

„Wenn du mich weitererzählen lässt, dann wirst du es erfahren. Immer mit der Geduld, mein Junge.

Also, wie ich schon sagte, gab es einen Schüleraustausch. Alles verlief auch äußerst gut, bis eines Tages eines der Mädchen aus Beauxbatons nach einem ziemlich öffentlichen Streit mit einem unserer Schüler begann sich seltsam zu verhalten. Sie zog sich in sich selbst zurück, wisch ihren Freunden aus und hatte mit jedem verstreichenden Tag dunklere Ringe unter den Augen. Schließlich brach sie eines Tages im Unterricht unter Scherzen zusammen und musste in die Krankenstation gebracht werden. Zuerst waren auch damals alle ratlos, aber dann erinnerte sich die Betreuungslehrerin, welche die Mädchen an unsere Schule begleitet hatte an etwas, was ihr das Mädchen –ich glaube ihr Name war Chantal- irgendwann einmal erzählt hatte."

Alle hingen nun wieder wie gebannt an den Lippen des alten Zauberers, der eine kurze Kunstpause einlegte und dann, die funkelnden Augen direkt auf Severus gerichtet, endlich zum entscheidenden Punkt seiner Geschichte kam.

„Chantals Großmutter mütterlicherseits war eine Veela. Wie auch bei einigen anderen magischen Wesen, kann es passieren, dass sich ihre eigene Magie gegen sie richtet, wenn …

… ja, wenn sie sich von ihrem ausgewählten Gefährten zurückgewiesen fühlen."

Geschockte Stille folgte seinen Worten.

_Gefährte?_

~tbc~


	13. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Ich töte ihn!" *knurr*

„Gefährten?" *ungläubiger Schock*

„Ja, ist das nicht wunderbar?" *glücklich seufz*

„Dieser miese Perversling!" *Zähne knirsch*

„Gefährten?" *verstört*

„Bestimmt NICHT! Er muss Harry verzaubert haben!" *überzeugt und stink sauer*

„Sie sind soooo ein süßes Paar!" *Sternchenaugen macht*

„Gefährten?" *absoluter Horror*

„**JA!**"

_Oh, schau mal einer an … synchron … und da haben die Leute am Anfang doch glatt daran gezweifelt, dass ihre Ehe funktionstüchtig ist._

Mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen verfolgte Gabriel amüsiert die sich vor ihm entfaltende Szene. Diese drei waren besser als jede Komödie. Er war sich sicher, dass SIE ihre Mätzchen geradezu `himmlisch´ unterhaltsam fand. Aber dann … SIE war es ja auch nicht die unter ihnen zu leiden hatte.

Bei aller Freundschaft, die er für sie empfand, und allem Unterhaltungswert, den sie besaßen … der Erzengel konnte nicht leugnen, dass vor allem Sirius und James dazu neigten die Leute bis zu ihren Grenzen und darüber hinaus zu treiben. Nicht dass Lily ein Unschuldsengel war, sie hatte einige wirklich beeindruckende Tricks auf Lager und wenn man sie ärgerte, dann stand sie nicht darüber sie einem ganz nah und persönlich vorzuführen. Die Frau hatte einen wahrhaft teuflischen Humor.

Dennoch spielten die beiden Männer in einer anderen Liga.

Nur wenige konnten es von sich sagen, nicht nur von einem Seraphin mit seinem Flammenschwert, sondern zugleich auch noch von allen dreizehn Aposteln, Johannes dem Täufer und sogar Mutter Theresa von den Himmlischen Pforten aus bis hin zu den hinteren Grenzen Edens gejagt worden zu sein.

… Zumindest nicht seitdem Jesus einige Jahrhunderte zurück den großen See direkt neben Wolke 7 in Wein verwandelt hatte und im Vollrausch auf Tour durch den Himmel gegangen war.

Nicht einmal SIE hatte an diesem Tag irgendetwas Lustiges entdecken können.

Gabriel schauderte bei der Erinnerung.

Wunder konnten ungeheuer … ähem … verstörend ausfallen, wenn sie mit gut drei Promille ausgeführt werden!

Uriel war danach nie wieder die Alte gewesen.

Mit einem weiteren Schaudern wandte Gabriel seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Terror-Duo und Lily zu.

Sirius schien es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen zu sein, sich aus seinem Schockzustand zu befreien und hatte in James' Schimpftirade mit eingestimmt. Lily – die beiden Männer geübt ignorierend – leuchtete nahezu vor Glück und war allem Anschein nach kurz davor einen Freudentanz aufs metaphorische Parkett zu legen.

Der Erzengel erwog einen Moment lang sich zu Lily, ihrem Mann und dessen besten Freund zu gesellen, entschloss sich dann jedoch dagegen.

Er würde warten bis sich die Situation wieder beinahe beruhigt hatte und dann … ja, DANN würde er kommen und Runde zwei starten.

Hey, er war vielleicht ein Engel, aber das war Luzifer auch einmal und es wussten doch alle, was ihm das gebracht hatte!

* * *

In der Krankenstation herrschte im Gegensatz zum Jenseits absolute Ruhe, als alle erst einmal verdauten, was Dumbledore da genau gesagt hatte.

Wenn das Mädchen damals eine Veela gewesen war und ihre Krankheitssymptome daher stammten, dass ihr Gefährte sie abgewiesen hatte, dann …

Zu sagen, dass die Reaktionen der anwesenden Personen sich stark unterschieden, als Realisation einsetzte, wäre untertrieben gewesen. Es war so in etwa alles dabei, was man sich vorstellen konnte und reichte von still lächelnder Akzeptanz (Luna) über überzeugende `Goldfisch auf dem Trockenen´-Imitationen (Neville)und ungläubigem Stottern (MacGonagall) bis hin zu kalkulierten Problemlösungsideen (Poppy). Am schönsten war jedoch Severus Reaktion, wenn sich auch nur Dumbledore die Zeit nahm diese zu beobachten.

Für einen winzig kleinen Moment war Unverständnis in seinen schwarzen Augen zu sehen, als das Gesagte einsank, bevor in schneller Reihenfolge Erkenntnis, Schmerz, Sorge und letztlich Ärger in ihnen aufflackerten.

Sein Gehirn hatte in der gewohnten rapiden Geschwindigkeit alles verarbeitet, was ihm vorgelegt worden war und war zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.

_Irgendeiner der idiotischen Schüler in diesem Schloss hat meinem Kitten das Herz gebrochen! _

O~kay …! Das Ergebnis war falsch, aber man musste dem Mann doch ein wenig Nachsicht gewähren. Immerhin hatte er die gesamte Nacht am Bett des Katzenjungen gewacht und das bisschen Schlaf, das er später mit Harry im Arm bekommen hatte, war nicht annähernd genug gewesen, um eine Reserven wieder aufzufüllen. Wenn man dann noch hinzu nahm, dass er dank seiner chronischen und in der letzten Zeit, wieder schlimmer gewordenen Schlaflosigkeit schon vorher mehr als erschöpft gewesen war und die emotionale Achterbahnfahrt des Vorabends mit in Beachtung zog … also wirklich! Er konnte wahrscheinlich froh sein überhaupt auf ein Ergebnis gekommen zu sein!

Auch wenn es dennoch erstaunlich war, wie Sirius und James in ihrem kleinen Eckchen im Jenseits -trotz größter Anstrengung die logische Schlussfolgerung zu verdrängen- so schnell zum richtigen Schluss gekommen waren. Und da hatte Sev immer wieder ihre Intelligenz angezweifelt! Zeigte mal wieder, was er wusste.

Hirnlose Gryffindors.

Ha, dass war ja wohl damit widerlegt.

Aber genug davon!

Während Severus also mit seinem armen übernächtigten Hirn angestrengt versuchte zu ermitteln welcher seiner Schüler bald einem vorzeitigen Ende erliegen würde, weil er am Leid seines Kitten Schuld hatte, war Albus mehr als zufrieden mit den Reaktionen, die seine kleine Geschichte hervorgerufen hatte.

Irgendjemand hatte ihm einmal vorgeworfen, dass er deswegen so geheimnisvoll und verschwiegen sei, weil er es mögen würde andere mit seinem Wissen vollkommen aus der Bahn zu werfen und das war nicht gänzlich falsch. Er mochte es zu beobachten, wie die verschiedenen Menschen mit überraschenden Neuigkeiten umgingen. Ein jede Person hatte ihre ganz eigene Art der Verarbeitung solcher Enthüllungen, die sehr viel über ihn aussagte.

Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, aus dem er Informationen sammelte und sorgfältig hütete. Als Schuldirektor und Vorsitzender des Zauberergammot war er eine politische Persönlichkeit und hatte es mit Menschen zutun, denen gegenüber Wissen Macht war. Macht, die er benötigte.

Als Anführer des Ordens des Phönix und somit aktiven Partizipanten am Krieg war Wissen sogar noch wichtiger. Hier war Wissen nicht nur Macht, sondern konnte den kleinen Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod ausmachen. Jede Information, die du dem Feind voraus warst, war ein Gewicht, dass die Waage zu deinen Gunsten zu neigen vermochte.

Aus genau diesem Grund hatte Albus auch keine Anstrengung gescheut um Voldemort und seine Lakaien was Harry und seinen Status als Katzenmensch betraf im Dunkeln zu halten.

Er hatte Harry nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium im 5. Jahr gesagt, dass die Macht, die Voldemort nicht kenne die Liebe sei, aber er war nicht dumm. In den vielen Jahren seines Lebens hatte er neben der besten Zubereitungsart für heiße Schokolade mit springenden Marshmallows (das Geheimnis lag in einem Hauch Zimt und genau ein dreiviertel Esslöffeln Einhornsahne) auch gelernt, dass man sich niemals zu sehr auf eine einzige Sache verlassen sollte. Je mehr er daher vor seinem Feind geheim zu halten vermochte, desto besser. Lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und überleben, als aus Bequemlichkeit und Stolz alles gefährden.

Die Längen, über welche Albus gegangen war, um Harrys Kondition vor der Welt im Allgemeinen und Voldemort im Besonderen geheim zu halten, waren extrem. Er hatte zu einem Mittel gegriffen, von welchem er zu Beginn seiner Laufbahn als Schuldirektor an Hogwarts geglaubt hatte niemals darauf zurückgreifen zu müssen. Er hatte die Macht, die ihm seine Position verlieh dazu genutzt, um einen sehr alten und sehr mächtigen Zauber zu aktivieren, der von den vier Hogwartsgründern höchstpersönlich in die Mauern des Schlosses hineingewebt worden war.

Der Zensure-Zauber erstreckte sich über das gesamte Schulgelände einschließlich den Ländereien und dem Verbotenen Wald und war in den Jahrhunderten, in denen die Schule existierte nur ein einziges Mal zuvor aktiviert worden.

Wenn er einen anderen Weg gewusst hätte, dann wäre Albus mehr als nur froh gewesen es bei diesem einen Mal zu belassen. Der Zensure war ein Zauber, der sich in einem Schattenbereich zwischen erlaubter und verbotener Magie bewegte. Durch ihn wurde die persönliche Freiheit der von ihm betroffenen eingeschränkt. Er manipulierte ihre Gedanken, raubte ihnen die Fähigkeit darüber zusprechen, wonach ihnen der Sinn stand.

War er erst einmal aktiviert und auf ein Thema fokussiert, so verhinderte der Zauber, dass das Wissen über jenes Thema in irgendeiner Weise über seine Grenzen hinaus dringen konnte. Personen, die Kontakt nach außen hatten, vergasen aus irgendeinem Grund vollkommen über dieses Thema zu berichten, selbst wenn sie dies eigentlich vorgehabt hatten. Verlies jemand das Schulgelände um zum Beispiel nach Hogsmead zu gehen, so kam ihnen, hatten sie das Gelände erst einmal verlassen, nicht einmal mehr der Gedanke jenes Thema zu erwähnen. Entweder vergasen sie kurzzeitig alles, was damit zusammen hing, oder aber es war beinahe so, als sei dieses Thema ein alter Hut und nicht der Rede wert, da allgemein bekannt.

Innerhalb der Grenzen des Zaubers waren sie in der Lage offen über alles zu reden, wonach ihnen der Sinn stand. Er verhinderte lediglich, dass etwas nach draußen dringen konnte. Informationen, die mit dem Zensure gesichert waren, konnten nicht einmal mit einem Wahrheitselixier oder Leglimentik aus einer Person heraus geholt werden.

Nur diesem Zauber war es zu verdanken, dass Harry davon verschont geblieben war mit Fanbriefen und Heulern überschüttet zu werden und sich wieder einmal mit dem Zaubereiminister auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Was für Dumbledore jedoch den Ausschlag gegeben hatte, bei seinem Entschluss den Zensure zu aktivieren, war nicht Harry, sondern Severus. Harry hätte vielleicht unter den Briefen und dem Ministerium gelitten, doch wäre es nicht wirklich etwas Neues für ihn gewesen und er wäre bestimmt damit zu Recht gekommen. In dem Moment jedoch, in dem Albus gesehen hatte, wie Harry am ersten Tag seiner Verwandlung auf Severus reagiert hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass er etwas unternehmen musste.

Er mochte gerne auf die guten Dinge im Leben schauen und auf den bestmöglichen Ausgang hoffen, aber Albus war ganz bestimmt nicht naiv. Ihm war vom ersten Augenblick an klar gewesen, dass sich die Situation zwischen Harry und Severus in Zukunft ändern würde. Dies hätte seinen Spion in den Rängen der Todesser in ernsthafte Gefahr gebracht.

Albus blick wanderte zu Harry und von dort aus zu Severus. Während der erste seinen Zaubertranklehrer ganz offen beobachtete, blickte dieser pointiert die Wand neben dem Bett des Katzenjungen an. Jedoch wanderte sein Blick immer wieder wie von selbst zu diesem zurück, der Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen wärmer werdend, wenn sie auf dem verletzten Schüler ruhten.

Ja, ohne den Zauber hätte er seinen guten Freund und Kollegen wahrscheinlich verloren. Da war kein Weg, dass er den Katzenjungen an Voldemort ausgeliefert hätte.

Und genau das hätte Voldemort von ihm verlangt … nein, erwartet, wenn er von der plötzlichen Anhänglichkeit seines Ernstfeindes gehört hätte.

„S…Sir?", erklang es zögerlich an seiner Seite und riss ihn aus der Betrachtung Severus' und Harrys. „W…Was bedeutet das ganze jetzt eigentlich für Harry? Das mit dem G…Gefährten meine ich."

Überrascht drehte der Schuldirektor sich zu dem schüchternen Jungen herum. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass gerade er als Erster den Mut finden würde ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Die Freundschaft mir Harry und dem entzückenden Lovegood Mädchen schien Wunder für das Selbstvertrauen des schüchternen Jungen bewirkt zu haben.

Gemächlich fuhr Albus mit der Hand durch seinen langen Bart, sich eine Moment lang Zeit nehmend, zu überlegen, wie er die Antwort am besten formulieren sollte.

„Nun, Mr. Longbottom, das hängt im Grunde ganz von besagtem Gefährten ab. Sollte er sich entschließen Harry als seinen Partner zu akzeptieren und eine Bindung mit ihm eingehen, dann wird unser Sorgenkind wieder vollkommen genesen und bis auf die unangenehmen Erinnerungen wird es so sein, als hätte es niemals irgendwelche Probleme gegeben. Sollte sein Gefährte ihn jedoch weiterhin ablehnen oder aber auch nur das Gefühl geben, dass er ihn ablehnt … nun, ich denke ich kann mir alle weiteren Worte sparen."

„D…denken Sie, dass sein Gef…fährte ihn akzeptieren wird?"

„Oh, da mache ich mir keinerlei Sorgen." Albus Augen funkelten und das vertraute Glitzern sorgte mehr als alles andere dafür, fass es den sich mit ihm im Raum befindlichen Personen leichter ums Herz wurde. Wenn die Augen des Direktors dieses Funkeln besaßen, dann bedeutete das selten etwas Schlechtes.

Es sei denn man hieß Severus Snape, aber der schien in einer eigenen kleinen Welt versunken zu sein und nichts um sich herum mitzubekommen.

Neville blickte zu den anderen Personen im Raum. Die Frauen trugen allesamt einen wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen und für einen Moment ärgerte es ihn, dass es immer er zu sein schien, der als einziger vollkommen ahnungslos war.

Dann jedoch traf sein Blick den Lunas. Ihr verträumter Blick schien in ihm zu lesen wie in einem Buch und sie schenkte ihm ein unauffälliges Nicken. Sie würde es ihm später erklären.

_Ich bin so froh, dass ich Luna und Harry habe., _dachte Neville, bevor er sich gemeinsam mit den anderen von Dumbledore aus dem Raum hinaus herden ließ.

* * *

Severus kochte vor Eifersucht. Er hatte die Frage Nevilles sowie die Antwort Dumbledores gehört und zusammen mit seiner vorangegangenen, durch Schlafmangel verursachten Fehlschlussfolgerung, war ihm die Vorstellung wie Harry sich an seinen Gefährten band mehr als nur unangenehm.

Bilder stiegen in seinem übermüdeten Geist auf.

Harry, wie er sich an irgendeinen Schüler schmiegte, den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben und den Schwanz um sein Handgelenk geschlungen.

Harry, wie er sich im Schlaf schnurrend an den Jungen schmiegte.

Harry und der Junge küssend, ihre Körper einander so nahe, als wollten sie miteinander verschmelzen.

_Dieser schmierige Kerl soll gefälligst seine dreckigen Pfoten von __**meinem**__ Kitten lassen!_

Severus war so in seine finsteren Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, wie Dumbledore ihn darum bat auf Harry acht zu geben und alle anderen Personen –sogar Madame Pomfrey- aus dem Krankenzimmer hinaus beförderte.

Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte neben ihm ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter explodieren können, ohne dass er auch nur mit der Wimper gezuckt hätte.

Manche würden ihn vielleicht leicht obsessiv nennen, aber er sah das anders. Er war eben zu einem enormen Level von Konzentration in der Lage. Das kam ihm als Tränkemeister zugunsten und auch wenn man einen Dunklen Lord im Kreuz hatte, der nichts mehr genoss, als seine Untergebenen zu Foltern, bis die Schreie miteinander verschmolzen war es eine nützliche Fähigkeit alles Unerwünschte ausblenden zu können.

Gerade deswegen war es umso aussagekräftiger, was als nächstes geschah.

Harry, durch die Stille verunsichert und verwirrt, weil er nicht verstand, weshalb sein Ruhepol mit einem Mal solch einen finsteren Gesichtsaudruck hatte, hatte den Entschluss gefasst, zu ihm hin zu gehen. Kurz zuvor war er doch noch so lieb gewesen, hatte ihn in seinen Armen gehalten und ihm gesagt, dass er ihn nicht hasst.

Was war geschehen? Was, wen er ihn jetzt umentschieden hatte und ihn nun doch hasste? Das könnte er einfach nicht ertragen.

Also versuchte sich aufzurichten. Natürlich vergaß er dabei mal wieder, dass er sich nicht in der besten Verfassung befand.

Resultat war ein schmerzhaftes Zischen, als seine schmerzenden Muskeln gegen die Bewegung protestierten.

Dieses leise Geräusch, welches die meisten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wirklich bemerkt hätten, schaffte, was sonst nur wenigem gelang.

Es drang durch den Nebel der Konzentration, welcher Severus Verstand umgab. Sofort schnappte sein Blick zu dem Katzenjungen.

„Was genau glauben Sie da zu machen?"

Bohrende schwarze Augen trafen auf unsichere grüne, welche dem forschenden Blick schon nach kurzer Zeit auswischen.

„Ich … Ich…"

Der Schüler sackte in sich zusammen. Nervös begann er mit seinem Katzenschwanz zu spielen, den Blick auf die Bettdecke gerichtet.

Der Anblick ließ Severus Herz –umstritten, wie dessen Existenz unter den Schülern und Lehrern auch sein mochte- schmelzen. Irgendetwas lag seinem Kitten auf dem Herzen, dass war offensichtlich. Dies war etwas, was Severus wie er nun feststellen musste, einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Mit drei großen Schritten war er neben dem Krankenbett und sorgte mit sanftem, aber bestimmtem Griff dafür, fass Harry sich wieder bequem hinlegte.

Langsam führen seine Finger durch das unbändige Haar des Jungen. Eine gleichmäßige, tröstliche Liebkosung, die für ihn so selbstverständlich kam, wie der Reflex zum Atmen oder bei einer Explosion im Tränkeunterricht zu Neville Longbottom zu blicken.

„Was ist los? Was bedrückt dich?"

Der Katzenjunge hatte sich unter den Stricheleinheiten des Tränkemeisters entspannt. Bei seiner Frage nun kehrte die Anspannung in seinen Körper zurück und seine Hände verkrallten sich im Stoff seiner Bettdecke.

Den Kopf gesenkt bot er ein Bild des Unbehagens.

Auf Severus wirkte die offenkundige Unsicherheit des Katzenjungen aus irgendeinem Grund einfach grundlegend falsch.

Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er Harry Potter unsicher oder verlegen erlebte, aber solche Augenblicke waren nach seiner Transformation überaus selten geworden.

Oh, er konnte bei Zeiten so hilflos wirken, dass man nichts mehr wollte als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn vor der ganzen Welt zu beschützen.

Zumindest ging es Severus so.

Aber es war dennoch immer dieses gewisse Etwas in seiner Haltung, seinen Augen, bei Merlin, seiner Ausstrahlung gewesen.

Dieser katzentypische Stolz, der deutlich sagte: Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht wirklich, aber ich werde dir dennoch erlauben mir zu helfen, weil ICH es so möchte.

Dieses Etwas, dieser Funke fehlte in diesem Augenblick und Severus war erstaunt festzustellen, dass ihm dies auf existenzieller Ebene falsch vorkam.

Harry Potter war nicht dazu bestimmt klein und gebrochen zu wirken.

Er war dazu bestimmt mit funkelnden Augen und mysteriösem Lächeln die Leute um sich herum in seinen Bann zu schlagen. Er war dazu bestimmt geschmeidig durch die Gänge der Schule zu schleichen, auf der Jagt nach Abenteuern und die Göttin weis was.

Harry Potter war dazu bestimmt zu schmeicheln, zu fauchen, zu verwirren einfach durch und durch lebendig und vibrant zu sein.

_Wer hätte geglaubt, dass ich jemals den Tag erleben würde, an dem ich Harry Potters unbändigen Geist vermisse._

_Verdammt seiest du Albus, ich weis zwar nicht wie, aber das ist bestimmt deine Schuld!_, dachte Severus böse in Richtung des Schulmeisters.

Mit einem Seufzer legte er eine Hand ans Kinn des Katzenjungen und hob sanft dessen Kopf an. Sein Blick traf auf den des Jungen.

„Liegt es an dem, was der Schulleiter über deinen Gefährten gesagt hat? Hast du vielleicht Angst, dass du abgewiesen wirst?"

Harry nickte erst langsam, schüttelte dann den Kopf und blickte dann von Severus fort.

„Ach, Kitten!", seufzte Severus. Das war mal wieder typisch für den Jungen. Die halbe Welt lag ihm zu Füßen und würde für ein Lächeln von ihm beinahe alles machen und er litt unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen.

_Na, dass kann er auf jeden Fall nicht von seinem Vater geerbt haben. Der weis wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wie man Minderwertigkeitskomplex schreibt._

Entschieden drehte der Lehrer den Kopf des Katzenjungen wieder zu sich herum. „Hör mir jetzt einmal genau zu!

Es gibt auf dieser Welt viele Dinge, an denen ich zweifele. Ganz oben auf dieser Liste die Zurechnungsfähigkeit des Schulleiters und die auch nur entfernte Möglichkeit irgendwann einmal einen gelungenen Trank von Mr. Longbottom zu bekommen, aber an einer Sache habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel …

Dein Gefährte, egal wer es auch sein mag, wird dich auf keinen, auf gar keinen Fall abweisen. Es gibt niemanden, der sich nicht überglücklich schätzen würde, dich sein nennen zu dürfen. Niemanden!"

Während seiner kleinen Rede war nach und nach die Unsicherheit aus Harrys Körpersprache verschwunden und der Glanz in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Hoffnungsvoll blickte er nun in die ernsten dunklen Augen.

„Niemand? Meinst du dass wirklich?"

„Ja, dass meine ich!"

Das Lächeln, welches sich daraufhin auf dem Gesicht des Katzenjungen ausbreitete, war so strahlend und glücklich, dass es Severus den Atem raubte. Beinahe … ja, beinahe reichte es sogar aus, um die Vorstellung von ihm und irgendeinem Nichtsnutz als seinem Gefährten erträglich zu machen, wenn es ihn nur häufiger so lächeln lassen würde. Ja, beinahe.

Oder zumindest halbwegs.

Okay, okay … vielleicht auch gar nicht. Severus war eben ein sehr besitzergreifender Mensch, der das, was er als sein ansah, eben nur sehr ungerne teilte und –verdammt noch einmal- Harry war SEIN Kitten.

Punkt, aus, Ende.

Wozu das strahlende Lächeln des Schülers jedoch mehr als ausreichte, war ihn so sehr abzulenken, dass er das hundertprozentig slytherinhafte, katzenhaft verschlagene Aufblitzen in den grünen Augen vollkommen verpasste.

Deshalb erwischte er ihn auch vollkommen unvorbereitet, als sich eine der krallenbesetzten Hände des Katzenjungen in seine Robe krallte und dieser ihn mit einem „Ich nehm' dich beim Wort!" zu sich herunter zog. Die plötzliche und völlig unerwartete Aktion brachte ihn nicht nur physisch aus dem Gleichgewicht und sein Gesicht, nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Harrys entfernt, zierte ein ungewohnt verwirrter Ausdruck.

Harry gab ihn keine Gelegenheit sich wieder zu fangen. Wozu auch. Am Ende würde Severus ihm wieder mit all diesem vernünftigen Gerede kommen und ihnen damit beiden den Spaß verderben.

Also verschloss er kurz entschlossen die Lippen des anderen mit einem Kuss. Immerhin … gab es einen besseren (und angenehmeren) Weg um einen die Worte zu rauben?

Kaum dass sich ihre Lippen trafen, zeigte sich Harrys Taktik auch schon erfolgreich. Wie weggewischt waren alle klaren Gedanken, zu denen Severus in seiner Eifersucht zuvor noch fähig gewesen war und mit ihnen verschwanden alle Einwände, welche er gehabt haben mochte.

Mit einem Seufzer grub sich seine Hand in die ungezähmten Haare des Katzenjungen, während sich zugleich seine Augen wie von alleine schlossen und er sich ganz in dem Sturm seiner Gefühle verlor.

Severus Snape war –ganz egal, was Generationen von Schülern sagen mochten- keineswegs immer noch Jungfrau, aber es war das erste Mal, dass ein einfacher Kuss solch eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

Zwei schlanke doch erstaunlich starke Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und zogen ihn noch näher an den zierlichen Körper des Katzenjungen.

Währe der Tränkemeister zu diesem Zeitpunkt och zu einem klaren Gedanken in der Lage gewesen, dann währe ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, wie besagter Körper einfach perfekt in seine Arme passte. Vielleicht währe ihm auch aufgefallen, wie sich ein Gewicht von seiner Seele zu heben schien, als sich der Schwanz des Katzenjungen um sein Handgelenk schlang.

So wie es jedoch war, würden diese Erkenntnisse noch einige Zeit brauchen, aber mal ehrlich …

…klare Gedanken waren sowieso absolut überbewertet!

Und wenn ein bestimmter Hundeanimagus bei dem Anblick wie sein absoluter (weil einziger) Lieblingspatensohn sich mit der `Kerkerfledermaus´ …ähäm … intimer vertraut machte erneut wie eine kaputte Schallplatte klang, während neben ihm sein bester Freund und Vater des Jungen Worte benutzte, die jeden Seemann erröten lassen würden, und die Mutter des Jungen wie eine tausend Watt Glühbirne strahlte, was interessierte es ihn?

Er hatte sein Kitten und er hatte nicht vor es jemals wieder gehen zu lassen.

~tbc~


	14. Katz und Maus Spiele

Oh, es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen und das auch noch so kurz vor dem Ende. Dafür hier jetzt gleich die letzten beiden Kapitel der Geschichte hintereinander.

Habe mir sagen lassen, dass einige das Ende zu plötzlih finden, aber es hat sich irgendwie selbst so geschrieben und ich konnte es wirklich nicht ändern.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Danke fürs Lesen.

**Katz-und-Maus-Spiele**

Zufrieden blickte Voldemort auf die Reihen seiner ihm treu ergebenen Gefolgsleute herab, welche ehrfurchtsvoll vor ihm knieten.

Sie boten ein beeindruckendes Bild dar, in ihren schwarzen Umhängen und den weißen Totenkopfmasken. Eine Armee von Todesboten, bereit auf sein Wort hin loszumarschieren und die Zauberwelt mit Angst und Verzweiflung zu überschatten. Düster, Angst einflößend und absolut tödlich. Diese Leute waren die perfekten Werkzeuge zur Erfüllung seiner Träume und Wünsche.

Okay, sie waren vielleicht nicht gerade alle ein Sinnbild geistiger Gesundheit, aber das war in diesem Berufszweig nicht unbedingt als Nachteil zu sehen.

Es war erstaunlich wie viel mehr Angst die zierlich wirkende, jedoch absolut wahnsinnige Bellatrix in den Menschen zu inspirieren vermochte, als der geistig gesunde, wenn auch minderbemittelte Muskelprotz von einem Mann, der Goyle Sr. war. Nicht zu vergessen ihr entzückend sadistische Humor und die wahrlich unvergleichlichen neuen Foltermethoden, welche sie mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit entwickelte.

Reizvoll, dass stand fest, aber nicht in hundert Jahren auch nur ansatzweise zurechnungsfähig.

Oh… und dann waren da noch jene Todesser, die selbst in tausend Jahren nicht wirklich Respekt und/oder Angst einflössend aussehen geschweige denn handeln konnten.

Wurmschwanz zum Beispiel mochte ja durchaus seine Talente besitzen –nicht dass Voldemort da auf Anhieb irgendwas einfallen würden, aber er hatte bestimmt welche-, aber an und an musste man der Wahrheit einfach ins Gesicht sehen und die sah nun einmal so aus: Er war ein jämmerlicher Jammerlappen, ein Weichei und nur wenig mehr als ein Squib und da gab es nun einmal nichts, was daran etwas ändern konnte.

Aber dennoch, die Furcht vor ihm und seinen Todessern war enorm. Bei Salazar … die meisten Leute trauten sich ja nicht einmal seinen Namen auszusprechen.

Ja, alles in allem war es gut der Dunkle Lord zu sein.

So schwebte also der gefürchtete Dunkle Lord in seiner kleinen Welt der Selbstzufriedenheit, die Hand so wie es das Handbuch für böse Oberschurken vorschrieb träge sein Haustier liebkosend. (Und lasst euch gesagt sein, dass dies mit Nagini um einiges beeindruckender wirkte als Dr. Evil und sein weißes Flauschkätzchen!)

Es war nur natürlich, dass dieser Moment nicht lange andauern konnte.

Vollkommen unerwartet kroch mit einem Mal ein eiskalter Schauer durch den Körper Voldemorts. Nur mit Anstrengung konnte er eine äußere Reaktion vermeiden, doch war er nicht gänzlich in der Lage ein leichtes Zucken seiner Hand zu verhindern.

Nagini hob fragend den Kopf und blickte ihren Meister an, doch dieser gebot ihr mit einer dezenten Geste sich wieder hinzulegen.

Geduldig lauschte er den Berichten seiner Gefolgsleute, während er versuchte die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die sich an seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Da war ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Nacken, wie Blicke, die sich in eben jenen bohrten und Voldemort mochte dies nicht im Geringsten.

Ein Mann in seiner Position als Dunkler Lord und Bann der Zauberwelt …

Nun ja, lasst uns einfach einmal sagen, dass es in seinem Fall eindeutig `gesunde Paranoia´ hieß.

Unauffällig suchte er sein Umfeld nach der Quelle der Blicke ab, doch konnte er bei bestem Willen nichts entdecken. Seine Todesser blickten demütig zu Boden, während sie still auf Anweisungen warteten. Keiner von ihnen konnte der Auslöser des unangenehmen Gefühles sein. Aber außer ihnen befand sich keiner im Versammlungsraum. Natürlich. Wer würde es sich schon trauen uneingeladen mitten in das Nest der Schlange einzudringen und Voldemort in seinem eigenen Hauptquartier aufzusuchen?

Es gab einfachere Wege Selbstmord zu begehen.

Das Gefühl von feindlichen Augen in seinem Rücken verschwand für die gesamte Dauer des Treffens nicht mehr, doch Voldemort konnte bis zuletzt nicht herausfinden, woher es kam.

* * *

Mit wehendem Umhang eilte Voldemort durch die von spärlichem Fackellicht erhellten, verwinkelten Gänge seines Anwesens, umgeben von den tanzenden Schatten, welche ihre Flammen auf den Wänden und dem Boden erschufen.

Jedem Beobachter wäre es leicht gefallen, zu erkennen, dass irgendetwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war.

Normalerweise bewegte er sich mit einer Aura ungeheurer Beherrschtheit voran, mit jedem Schritt grenzenloses Selbstvertrauen und ein beinahe greifbares Gefühl der Überlegenheit ausstrahlend. Mit emotionslosem Gesicht und eiskalten Augen blickte er auf die Welt und ihre Bewohner herab, die für ihn nicht mehr waren als Ungeziefer.

Doch davon war nun nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ein andauerndes Gefühl des Beobachtet Werdens, das Prickeln feindseliger Augen im Nacken und -neuerdings- das bedrohliche Scharren von Krallen hatten solange an seinen Nerven genagt, bis diese vollkommen blank lagen.

Es hatte damit begonnen, dass er manchmal Augen in seinem Rücken gefühlt hatte, wenn seine Todesser sicher versammelten und er nicht in der Lage gewesen war ihren Besitzer ausfindig zu machen. Dies lag nun schon einige Wochen zurück.

Bald hatte er sich immer häufiger beobachtet Gefühlt. Die Augen waren ihm aus den Versammlungen hinaus gefolgt und irgendwann kam es so weit, dass er von ihnen nachts aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt wurde.

Oft war er sich zu hundert Prozent sicher gewesen, dass sich niemand außer ihm im Raum aufhielt, aber das Gefühl war einfach zu real, um es als reine Einbildung abzuschreiben. Das Scharren war nur der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der den Kessel zum Überlaufen brachte.

Und so eilte er anstatt selbstbewusst nun vorsichtig durch die Gänge, immer wieder Blicke in alle Richtungen werfend. Die Schatten waren drohende Monstergestalten, die vertraute Dunkelheit Brutstätte unbeschreiblicher Gefahren. Wir fürchten was wir nicht verstehen und Voldemort verstand nicht was um ihn herum geschah und wie alles dies möglich war.

Eine der Fackeln gab ein zischendes Knacken von sich und ein Zauberstab fuhr zu ihr herum, die Knöchel um den Holzgriff weiß vom angestrengten Griff, mit welchem er gehalten wurde.

Mit einem Flackern erstarb das Feuer, als die Fackel von einem schwarzmagischen Schneidefluch in tausende von Splittern zerlegt wurde.

Voldemort fluchte. Verdammt, er musste sich zusammen reißen.

Doch sein Vorsatz erwies sich als umsonst, als im nächsten Moment alle noch verbleibenden Fackeln von einem Augenblick auf den Nächsten verloschen.

Die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab war absolut und undurchdringlich. Es war so dunkel, dass er nicht einmal seine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. So Klischee diese Aussage auch sein mochte.

Ruckartig hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab an. „Lumos!", zischte er.

Sofort begann sie Spitze seines Zauberstabes zu leuchten. Nicht dass ihm dies besonders viel brachte. Das erzeugte Licht reichte gerade einmal aus, einen minimalen Bereich um ihn herum zu erhellen und wurde dann von der umliegenden Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Der Dunkle Lord schluckte trocken. Das nun schon vertraute Gefühl der drohenden Augen kehrte mit voller Macht zurück.

„Wer ist da?"

Seine einige Antwort bestand aus einem Scharren zu seiner Linken.

„Zeig dich!" Lord Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung gerichtet, aus welcher das Geräusch gekommen war. Dort, verborgen in der Dunkelheit, leuchteten zwei Augen wie grüne Flammen im Licht seines Lumos-Zaubers. Die Augen musterten ihn intensiv ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln.

Es waren die Augen eines Raubtieres und Voldemort hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er das Beutetier war.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Der Zauber traf ins Leere, als die grünen Augen im Nichts zu verschwinden schienen.

Hecktisch blickte Voldemort sich um. Wo war dieser … Kerl? Monster?

Wohin er auch blickte befand sich nichts als Schwärze. Der Besitzer der Augen konnte überall sein und das bedeutete, dass er ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert war.

Es schein eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, doch in Wirklichkeit waren es nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sich auf einmal ein schlanker, doch sehniger Körper von hinten an seinen Rücken presste. Krallen gruben sich durch seine dicken Roben hindurch in seine Oberarme und Lord Voldemort, Er-desse-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird, erstarrte wie eine Maus vor der Katze … äh, Schlange.

„Oh, Tommylein!", schnurrte eine leise Stimme in sein Ohr und sandte Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper. „Das war aber gar nicht nett. Pass besser auf, wohin du mit deinem Stöckchen zielst. Sonst verletzt du möglicherweise noch jemanden."

„Wer bist du?", seine Stimme klang nicht so unbeeindruckt, wie Lord Voldemort es sich gewünscht hätte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass es nicht mehr als einige Wochen Psychoterror und ein wenig Dunkelheit brauchte um einen Dunklen Lord zum Quietschen zu bringen.

Voldemort war in diesem Moment mehr als froh, dass keiner seiner Lakaien ihn hören konnte. Er wusste nicht, wen er in diesem Augenblick mehr hasste; sich, weil er sich wie verängstigtes Muggelgewürm anhörte oder den Besitzer der Augen, weil er diese Reaktion in ihm hervorrief.

Es war, als würde ein tief in ihm verborgener Instinkt angesprochen werden, welchen gegenüber er vollkommen hilflos war.

„Wer ich bin?", fragte die schnurrende Stimme. „Oh, dass ist einfach …"

Sanft fuhr eine Krallen besetzte Hand den Arm Voldemorts hinauf zu seinem Gesicht und er konnte spüren wie der Körper an seinem Rücken sich geschmeidig um ihn herum bewegte. Die Hand legte sich an sein Kinn und lenkte seinen Blick schräg nach unten sodass seine rubinroten Augen auf die grünen Raubtieraugen trafen.

„Ich bin dein Tod!"

Weiße Reißzähne blitzten.

Voldemort schrie.

* * *

Viele Kilometer entfernt öffnete Harry träge seine Katzenaugen und blickte zu seinem Gefährten auf, der ihn aus tiefschwarzen Augen betrachtete.

Fragend hob sich eine Augenbraue und auf dem Gesicht des Jungen breitete sich ein katzenhaftes Lächeln aus.

„Ich befürchte ich hab unseren residierenden Dunklen Lord kaputt gemacht. Ich böses, böses Miezekätzchen."

~tbc~


	15. Chapter 10

**Epilog**

„War's das etwa?", enttäuscht blickte Sirius in den Brunnen, in welchem das Bild eines reglos am Boden liegenden Dunklen Lords zu sehen war, dessen Todesser wie kopflose Hühner um ihn herum rannten und nicht wussten, was sie machen sollten.

„Sieht ganz so aus!" James runzelte die Stirn. „Ich muss gestehen … ich bin irgendwie enttäuscht."

Lily schnaubte. „Seid lieber froh, dass Harry so einfach mit diesem Mistkerl fertig geworden ist."

„Ja aber … wo war die epische Schlacht? Blut, Gedärme, unser Sohn wie er sich heldenhaft durch ein Meer von Feinden kämpft. Ich hatte es mir alles so schön vorgestellt.

…

Und Tatze hatte schon Popkorn organisiert."

Ein Klatschen war zu hören, als Lilys Hand auf den Hinterkopf ihres Mannes traf.

„Idiot!"

Sie wandte sich zur Seite, wo eine hübsche Brünette stand und sie mit einem sanften Lächeln beobachtete. „Ich weis ja, dass du deine Gründe für alles hast, aber warum müssen Männer immer solche … solche … naja, eben Männer sein?"

Sie blickte die andere Frau fragend an. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" In ihrer Stimme war Sorge zu vernehmen.

Die Brünette lächelte bloß, Grübchen aufblitzend, die Augen erfüllt von Wissen, welches für die verstorbene Hexe nicht zu greifen war. Liebevoll strich sie ihr über die Wange, lehnte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Dann wirbelte sie auf einmal herum, dass ihr luftiger Sommerrock nur so durch die Luft wirbelte, bevor sie über die Wiese zu einer Gruppe von Kindern lief und bald darauf in einen ernsthaften Radschlagewettbewerb verwickelt war.

Kurz noch beobachtete Lily die Frau. Sie wandte sich zu Seite um, eine Frage auf den Lippen, doch der Mann neben ihr, der eine geradezu erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Severus aufwies, hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Oh nein … mich brauchst du gar nicht erst zu fragen. Ich bin nur das Sprachrohr. Auch ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie SIE tickt. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich bin mit Lazarus, Bartholomäus, Theresa und Jeanne zum Pokern verabredet."

Mit diesen Worten drehte der Metatron sich um und war schnell auf ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Lily seufzte. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die brünette Frau, die in diesem Moment gerade damit beschäftigt war mit den Kindern Fratzen zu schneiden, und lächelte.

„Tja, Gottes Wege sind eben unergründlich."

Und damit wandte sie sich, nach ihren beiden Rabauken schauen. Wer wusste schon, was James und Sirius nun schon wieder anrichten würden, wenn sie nicht auf sie Acht geben würde. Reichte ja, dass die Reiter der Apokalypse ihnen Rache geschworen hatten, weil die beiden ihre Pferde in Pastelltönen eingefärbt hatten. Es hatte wirklich nicht geholfen, dass SIE, als sich die Reiter bei IHR beschweren gekommen waren, dann nach einem langen Augenblick nachdenklicher Betrachtung noch fluffige Bilder auf ihren Flanken hinzugefügt hatte.

Hm… sie fragte sich, ob Lord Quietschie in der Hölle Besuch haben durfte. So ein kleiner Urlaub würde den beiden Rumtreibern bestimmt gut tun und der Himmel würde es ihr danken.

* * *

„Uhmm…" Ein leises Wimmern drang durch das Halbdunkel. Hilflos wandte sich Harry unter den gnadenlosen Händen, die seinen Körper attackierten. Aus verschleierten Augen zu der dunklen Gestalt über ihm aufblickend. Empfindliche Stellen wurden gefunden und manipuliert. Alle Nervenenden vibrierten. „Ahgh…" Harrys spitze Fangzähne bohrten sich in seine Unterlippe. Heiß und rot rann ein Bluttropfen über seine Haut.

Eine Zunge unterbrach den Weg des Tropfens. Hände gruben sich in die wirren, von Schweiß nassen Haare. Heißer Atem an seinem Ohr. Ein Murmeln. „Schrei für mich!"

Das Wandern einer Hand, wenige gezielte Bewegungen. Der geschmeidige Körper des Katzenjungen spannte sich an. Sorgsam gehütete Kontrolle brach. Ein Schrei. Ein Aufbäumen. Dann von schwerem Atmen unterbrochene Stille.

Langsam öffneten sich funkelnde grüne Augen. Eine rosa Zunge leckte über blutige leicht geschwollene Lippen. „Ich bin dran…" Mit einem Ruck vertauschten sich die Positionen. Neckend fuhren die Katzenkrallen über die bleiche Haut, die sich nun verlockend vor ihm ausbreitete, hinterließen dünne rosa Streifen.

Harry beugte sich vor. „Mein ..." Besänftigend fuhr seine Zunge über die rosa Streifen. „… Gefährte." Harrys ließ seine Lippen den Hals hinauf wandern, knabberte sich das markante Kinn entlang, um sich dann wieder den Hals herunter zu arbeiten, bis hin zu der Stelle, wo dieser in die Schulter über ging. Ein flinker Biss, gerade fest genug, um ganz leicht durch die helle Haut zu brechen. Mit einem Zischen gruben sich Hände in seine Hüften, während die geschickte Zunge des Katzenjungen über die kleine Wunde fuhr und den leichten Schmerz in einer Woge der Lust ertränkte.

_Oh, dass wird ein Spaß._ Harry grinste. Mal schauen, ob er Severus auch zum Schreien bringen konnte.

* * *

Zu sagen, dass niemand mehr aufblickte, wenn Harry die Große Halle betrat, wäre gelogen gewesen, aber Zeit desensibilisierte zumindest ein wenig. So ruhten nur wenige Blicke auf ihm, als er an diesem Morgen durch die Tore trat.

Mehr Blicke richten sich auf ihn, als er mit einem Lächeln und einem Gruß an Luna und Neville am Gryffindortisch vorbei ging. (Luna hatte sich entschlossen an diesem Morgen mit den Löwen zu frühstücken, um den Borogoves zu entkommen, die sich an ihrem eigenem Haustisch breit gemacht hatten und alle dazu brachten besonders grumpig und schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Das diese Viecher aber auch immer gerade dann auftauchen mussten, wenn die Schüler in blau mal wieder eine Studiennacht eingelegt hatten.)

Bedeutend mehr Blicke wandern in seine Richtung, als er schnurstracks auf den Lehrertisch zumarschierte und um ihn herum ging, den Blick fest auf einen gänzlich auf sein Frühstück konzentrierten Severus Snape gerichtet.

Erstaunlich wenige Blicke verblieben auf ihm, als er sich kurzerhand auf den Schoss von oben genanntem Lehrer gleiten ließ, einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen, Katzenschwanz ums Handgelenk und Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

Nun ja, DASS konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass einige Schüler vor Schock in nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden der Großen Halle getreten waren. Man hätte doch glauben sollen, dass die vergangenen Jahre die jungen Zauberer und Hexen ein wenig abgehärtet hätten. Aber nein, eine kleine Überraschung und schon verloren sie den Boden unter den Füßen. Oder aber die Bank unterm , egal.

Diejenigen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin auf Harry und nun auch sein lebendiges Kuschelkissen gerichtet hatten, waren nicht wenig erstaunt. Keine beißenden Bemerkungen, keine verlorenen Hauspunkte und nicht einmal ein finsterer Blick. Keine Reaktion von dem am meisten gefürchteten Lehrer der Schule. Okay, dass war … unerwartet. Alle wussten ja, dass Harry sich in seiner Katzenform so ziemlich alles erlauben konnte, aber in humanoider Gestalt …

Was käme als nächstes? Zwei Jahre hintereinander derselbe Verteidigungslehrer? Ein fähiger Minister für Magie? Ein Malfoy mit Spliss?

Oben am Lehrertisch lächelte Albus Dumbledore, die Augen funkelnd wie blaue Diamanten.

Warum?

Nun ja, Severus zeigte sehr wohl eine Reaktion … wenn as auch eine war, die jeden der starrenden Schüler noch mehr verwirrt hätte als seine scheinbare Inaktivität.

Dumbledore jedoch hätte nicht glücklicher sein können, und wenn man ihm einen Zaubertrank untergeschoben hätte. Er lehnte sich zurück, die Hand in einer zufriedenen Geste durch seinen langen Bart kämmend. Das hätte er am Anfang des Jahres bestimmt nicht erwartet, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich beschwerte. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ein letzter Blick auf seinen Zaubertränkelehrer und seinen Lieblingsschüler und dann wandte er sich Minerva zu.

Wahrscheinlich würden bald schon wieder neue Probleme und Abenteuer am Horizont auftauchen, aber im Moment war mit der Welt alles in Ordnung.

Und neben ihm, unterm Tisch verborgen, wo niemand –nun ja, beinahe niemand- es sehen konnte, waren zwei Hände miteinander verschränkt.

~Ende~

In Indien sagen sie, die Katze sei magische und brächte Glück.

Ob dies stimmt?

Nun ich kann es nicht sagen, dass muss wohl jeder für sich alleine herausfinden.

Severus hat sein Kitten auf jeden Fall Glück gebracht.


End file.
